When She Was Young
by RMCstephAGD
Summary: OC story about Jacey and her dealings with the Scouts... PG13 for some violence... COMPLETE!! R&R pleez!
1. Prologue

The Legend of Sailor Earth  
  
Prologue:  
  
Our story begins a thousand years ago, in a time called the Silver Millennium. Every Sailor Moon fan knows that Mercury, Venus, the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had teenage princesses that became Sailor Scouts, but the Earth never seemed to have one. Some say that Tuxedo Mask was the male equivalent to a Sailor Scout for the Earth, but it just doesn't make sense. Why doesn't the Earth have a champion of justice? Well. . . maybe it does.  
***  
"Darien!" a shrill voice called throughout the Earth Kingdom Palace in Tokyo, Japan. "Why can I not go with you to see Serena? You never take me, I always have to wait for Mother and Father to go to the Moon for me to see her."  
The 14-year-old girl belonging to the voice picked up her deep aquamarine skirts and chased after Darien. Her firey red French braid whipped behind her as her heels clicked on the white marble floors. Darien spun around on his heels and his perfect black hair hung over his eyes. "Jacey, for the thousandth time, I am not going to see Serena, I have to see her mother about the impending ceremonies." His face softened. "But if you really want to see Serena. . ."  
"Oh Darien! I could just kiss you!" Jacey chirped throwing her arms around his neck. "You're the best big brother ever!" she said to the 18- year-old.  
"I know, I know," he said with a grin on his face. "Let us go, I have a meeting to get to."  
Darien and Jacey faced each other, Darien took her hands and they closed their eyes. A blue and green aura surrounded the pair and almost as if in a trance, their eyes shot open and they shouted "Earth Teleport!" A blue and green fire swallowed them up and they were gone.  
***  
Serena and Jacey sat on a bench in the Royal Gardens on the Moon. Queen Serenity, Serena's mother and ruler of all of the Silver Millennium, Prince Darien, and the other sovereigns from the other planets were having a top secret meeting about these "ceremonies" that the girls had been hearing about. Serena and Jacey were, as usual, gossiping about it.  
"Oh, Serena, it is driving me crazy! I know all of these things are going to determine our entire future, could it be a betrothal ceremony?" Jacey said biting her lip and looking at the sky. Her mind began to wander to the stables and the love of her life.  
Serena paused for a minute. "I do not know. Could be, I mean, you are the only one without a boyfriend, officially at least, so they could be pairing you off and announcing the engagements of the rest of us." Jacey snapped back to reality and looked at Serena with misty eyes. "You know you could never marry him, Jace. He's a 16-year-old stable hand. The age- old rules say that you must marry a man four years your senior, and the fact that he doesn't fit that description would make for quite an interesting dinner discussion. But the fact that he's not a prince! That one would be pushing it." Then she looked at a violet by her foot thoughtfully. "But he is cute!"  
"Do not even start with me, Serena. You have my brother, you cannot have you know who!" Serena threw her arms up in defeat. "Okay, so maybe they're not discussing betrothal. But I still wonder. . ."  
***  
"It is time to do this!" King Mars shouted at Queen Serenity in the conference room. "I do not want to see my only child hurt, but we have to pass on the powers!"  
"I am with Mars," Queen Pluto said. "My Celia is older than Prince Darien, he powers should have been bestowed when she was 14! Just because I want her to take her rightful spot at the gate of time does not mean I love her any less."  
"Fine! I see that I am outnumbered on this one. We will set the date for the ceremony for one week from today. All of the princesses will have the powers of the Sailor Scouts bestowed upon them," Serenity said with a heavy sigh. "The powers will be passed from mother to daughter, but I will not pass mine to Serena. It is my job to defend our world and her job to rule it in the future."  
A rumble came from the sovereigns of the planets. "What are you doing, my Queen?!" cried King Jupiter.  
"I am protecting our kingdom, Serena is far from ready to fight, and upon my death, she will obtain her powers from me," Serenity said definitively. All of the rulers began to sit and clam down, then Prince Darien stood up.  
"Queen Serenity," he bowed to her as he stood up. "I do not feel that my sister, Princess Jacey, should be a candidate for the powers." Darien timidly awaited the outburst from the planetary rulers, but he knew Serenity would be on his side. Jacey was like a second daughter to Serenity and she would do anything in her power to protect her.  
Serenity looked relievedly at Darien and silenced the noise with a flick of her wrist. "Why not, Darien?" she asked.  
Darien smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, Jacey is neither the only child nor the oldest, so, I say give me the powers and I will be the guardian of the new generation of Scouts."  
"Well, looks like Luna and Artemis are out of a job!" Queen Mercury laughed. The tension in the room was totally lifted with that remark and Serenity was pleased with the way everything turned out. 


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 1: The Ceremony  
  
A week later, Serena and Jacey sat on their Princess Thrones on the stage where the ceremonies were about to take place. What was happening was still a blur to both of them. All either of them knew was that they weren't participating.  
"All rise for the great Queen Serenity!" the trumpeteer shouted as Serenity entered the court. All of the spectators stood and bowed at the great sovereign. "Please remain standing for the arrival of the other rulers!" he shouted again. "The Queen Mercury and her daughter, Princess Ami! The Queen Venus and her daughter, Princess Mina! The Queen Earth and her son. . .son?" he choked out. Serenity nodded and he cocked his head, "All right, son, Prince Darien! The Queen Mars and her daughter, Princess Raye! The Queen Jupiter and her daughter, Princess Lita! The Queen Saturn and her daughter, Princess Emily! The Queen Neptune and her daughter, Princess Nerissa! The Queen Uranus and her daughter, Princess Corinn! And the Queen Pluto and her daughter, Princess Celia!" As their names were called, they each walked out, mothers beaming with pride, the children with quizzical looks on their faces. Only Darien knew what was happening.  
Jacey turned to Serena, "Serena! Why is my brother up there and not me? What is going on?"  
Serena looked at Jacey and shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. Why am I not up there either?" But Serena did have an inkling. She remembered her mother telling her stories about these ceremonies, the Passing of Power. It went from the women of each generation to their daughters, but that meant she and Jacey should have been up there. The Earth seemed to be the exception to every rule, each sovereign was to have one daughter as their only child, but Darien was born first and Serenity pushed her dear friends, the King Jamin and Queen Jennifer, to try again for a daughter for the Passing of Power. Serena didn't want to say anything to Jacey about it because she was afraid she'd feel neglected by destiny.  
"All rulers and princesses on stage, turn and face each other!" Serenity shouted for everyone on stage and in the audience to hear. All the mothers turned to their daughters and smiled, the girls, still clueless looked at Serena and Jacey for some answers, but they just shrugged back at them. "Queens, take your daught. . .I mean children's hands. We are now ready to begin the Passing of Power!" Serena was catapulted from her seat with her eyes wide and tried to get the attention of her mother.  
Serenity noticed her daughter flailing her arms at her when she turned to the audience and gave a nervous giggle. "That is my Serena! She loves to be the center of attention." Serena all of a sudden realized what she was doing and waved nervously at the crowd. She came to when she felt Jacey yanking at her white dress. Serena quickly sat down. "I think Serena has just given permission for us to go on," Serenity said. Serena nervously nodded her head and shrank down in her seat.  
The children began to giggle in spite of themselves but the Queens quickly glared them down. When everyone quieted down, Serenity thought it was time to continue. "Mercury, you go first," Serenity said.  
Princess Ami and her mother closed their eyes and began to concentrate until a blue aura surrounded the queen. She opened her eyes and said "Mercury Powers Pass!" and the aura went into Ami's body. Without even realizing it, Ami could hear herself saying "Mercury Power!" A blue pen with the symbol of Mercury on it appeared in her hand and transformed her into Sailor Mercury.  
When the transformation was complete, Queen Mercury hugged her daughter and all of the other princesses watched in awe. Darien just looked at Jacey and Serena who glared menacingly back at him, they knew he was partly the reason that they weren't up there.  
"Next will be Venus!" Queen Serenity said giving Princess Mina and her mother a nod.  
Queen Venus closed her eyes and began to concentrate her power, but she didn't feel Princess Mina's vibes in synch with her own. She opened her eyes to find her daughter staring wide eyed in amazement at Ami. "Mina!" the queen hissed. Mina snapped back to reality and began to focus her energy. An orange aura surrounded the Queen and she shouted "Venus Powers Pass!" and the aura disappeared into Mina's body. Mina shouted "Venus Power!" and her orange pen with the symbol of Venus on it appeared in her hand and transformed her into Sailor Venus.  
A nervous Darien looked at his sister and girlfriend, then to Queen Serenity, then to his own mother. The Queen Jennifer nodded at Queen Serenity and she spoke up. "Now, I know that customarily the daughter of the ruling family obtains the powers of the Scouts, but, there has never been a situation like this," Serenity said to the crowd. "Prince Darien is the eldest, so he will take over as the guardian of the Sailor Scouts."  
Jacey, infuriated, stood up. "And who's idea was it to grant Darien the powers and not me?" she said glaring at her older brother and mother.  
"Mine," Serenity said. "And I chose not to pass my powers on to Serena either." Jacey looked as if she was about to cry and Serena stared dejectedly at the ground. "One day you will understand," she whispered hoping they heard her.  
Jacey sat down and folded her arms across her chest. Serena laid a hand on her knee and Jacey straightened up for her friend's sake.  
"There will be a slight change in procedure because of the circumstances," Serenity announced. "So I will talk you through the passing." Queen Jennifer and Prince Darien nodded at Serenity. "Take each other's hands and close your eyes. Concentrate all of your energy!" A blue and green aura surrounded the Queen. "Now say Guardian Rights Passage!"  
"Guardian Rights Passage!" Queen Jennifer shouted and the aura turned a blood red. Then it took the shape of a rose that imprinted itself in Darien's forehead. A red rose then appeared in Darien's hand and his armor turned into a tuxedo.  
"You will now be known as Tuxedo Mask, friend and protector of the Sailor Scouts!" Queen Serenity said. The crowd gave a cheer and Jacey and Serena just sat there giving an empty round of applause. The ceremony continued until the other six girls recieved their transformation powers. "These powers enable the princesses to fight in any wars that threaten the peace of our kingdom. Hopefully, they will not be called on any time soon, but just in case Luna and Artemis will train these girls in the ways of the Scouts." The black and white cats leaped up onto the stage and purred.  
"We will train the princesses well, to protect the Silver Millennium!" Luna, the black cat, said to the audience. Artemis, the white one, just kept waving his paws at the crowd.  
Two black, orange, and white calico cats jumped into Jacey's lap. "It is not fair!" Apollo said to Jacey. "Why are we not training any Scouts?"  
"Simple," Jacey said, "I was not a recipient of the powers and you are my cats." She stroked Apollo's fur and Athena jumped onto Serena's lap.  
"How come you are not up there Miss Serena?" She said purring as Serena scratched under her chin.  
"Darien and my mother no doubt. They do not think that I would cut it as a Sailor Scout," Serena replied angrily.  
The trumpeteer once again blared his horn and the Queens and new Scouts, and Darien, began to walk off stage. Jacey, Serena, Apollo and Athena slipped out through the red velvet curtain that acted as a back drop to the ceremony. "I am going to give that brother of mine a piece of my mind!" Jacey said gathering her aquamarine skirts and dashing off into the palace.  
***  
"She is really mad!" Serena said to Raye and Ami after the ceremony. "I have never seen her on such a rampage. If you see Darien or anyone, I would advise them to stay out of her way until she cools off!"  
Ami shook her head, "I did not think she would react like this! She is usually so level headed."  
"I know!" Serena said. "I just do not understand it. But, since she is the youngest, she hates to be left out when Darien is included. This seemed to be the ultimate being left out. This was a woman's event!"  
Raye looked concernedly at Serena, "Are you sure that you are all right? You did not receive the Scout Powers either. The two of you did not look too pleased on stage earlier."  
Serena giggled, "I was a little upset, that my mother does not believe in me. But then I realized, I do not have to fight or train! Your lives are changed, but mine remains the same!" At this she burst out laughing.  
Ami and Raye rolled their eyes at her. "You are terminally lazy Serena!" Raye said turning and walking away.  
"We have to go start to train, Serena. I will come and see you after dinner, all right?" Ami said hugging the still laughing Serena. She then picked up her powder blue skirts in her left hand and waved for Raye to slow down with her right as she dashed off.  
Serena wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes and yelled a good- bye after them down the hall. Then she turned and left to find her mother, her boyfriend, and her best friend.  
***  
Serena found Jacey in her room crying her eyes out into her pillow. "I thought that was my job," Serena said to Jacey, pointing to the pillow.  
Jacey couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, I could not find you and he happened to be the closest thing." Serena sat down on the bed next to Jacey and laid Jacey's head on her shoulder. She quietly sobbed and hugged her best friend while Serena stroked her hair. Jacey quickly sat up and wiped her eyes, checking in the mirror for any red puffiness. "I feel better now, thank you Serena."  
Serena stood up, took Jacey's hands and pulled her up after her. "Let us go find my mother and Darien. As long as you promise not to inflict and bodily harm to either of them!" Jacey giggled and nodded. She took a tissue and blew her nose before taking Serena's arm and walking down to the training base.  
Serena and Jacey were walking by the tactics room when they heard the familiar voices of Darien, Queen Jennifer, King Jamin, and Queen Serenity talking with some of the guards. Serena and Jacey decided not to interrupt, so they stood outside the door with their ears straining to hear every word.  
"It has appeared a few light-years away from Pluto. That is not a safe distance," one of the guards said.  
"I know, I know," Serenity said pacing around the room trying to think straight. "What can we do? The Scouts just recieved their powers today, we cannot call on them now."  
"How much time do you think we have before they attack?" Darien asked.  
The guard took out a calculator and entered a few numbers. "At their current rate of speed, I would say around a month. That is if they do not attack any of the kingdoms between Pluto and the Moon."  
"I doubt they will," Queen Jennifer said. "They will want the strongholds."  
"That means Earth and the Moon!" Jacey gasped. Serena's eyes grew wide.  
"That damn Beryl!" Serenity yelled slamming her fist down on the table. "I thought my mother had put her away for good!" She breathed in deep and clamed herself down. "We have to intensify the Scouts' training immediately and get ready for battle."  
Jacey and Serena slipped through the crack between the doors unnoticed by the adults. Jacey coughed slightly to get their attention. Darien turned and saw the two first. "Serena, Jacey, what are you doing here, this is a private conference room!"  
"Be quiet Darien!" Serena said calmly. "I am the next ruler of the Silver Millennium, I have a right to be here, and Jacey is a sovereign of the Earth and my confidante, she has a right to be here as well."  
Jacey walked over to Darien and her parents and hugged them. Then she turned to Queen Serenity. "I want to fight, to protect my home and family." 


	3. The Seige

Chapter 2: The Siege  
  
Jacey crept around the Moon Kingdom Palace looking for a friendly face. Apollo and Athena were asleep back in their abandoned wing, the wing that Jacey was forbidden to leave.  
As she walked by her old room in the Earth wing she remembered how it all began.  
***  
"Jacey, you cannot fight in the war!" Serenity said embracing the girl. Her eyes began to tear up, "I cannot send the girl that I revere as my second daughter into battle as I cannot send my own daughter."  
"Jacey," Darien said hugging Jacey, "I love you too much to let any harm come to you. That is why I proposed that you did not take the powers."  
"But I want to! I will not be hurt, I promise." She walked over to Serena. "All that I want is to protect my family and my people, and if this is what it takes, so be it!"  
"It is out of the question. I absolutely forbid it," Queen Jennifer choked out. "You are my only daughter, and I love you so much. I would have been so proud to have seen you standing there receiving the powers of Sailor Earth, but I would rather have you rule by my side and after my passing than to see you getting killed in battle." At that, she broke down into tears. Jacey ran to her mother and held her in her arms as she used to do to Jacey when she was upset as a child.  
Seeing her mother in such a state, mascara running and choking on her own tears, Jacey had only one thing to say, "If it means that much to everyone, I will not fight." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Jacey looked forlornedly at Serena, who could only look helplessly back.  
***  
Jacey walked out into the gardens to look at the war-torn Earth. "Why us?" She thought to herself. "What has the Earth done to Beryl! All we ever wanted was peace, and now look." Jacey's eyes welled up with tears, but she wouldn't permit herself to cry. It was crying, and not helping, that got her into this mess in the first place.  
***  
Jacey became so miserable after that day in the tactics room on the Moon. No one could stand her wailing anymore. "Jacey, please, I cannot think with you whining like that!" King Jamin said to his tear soaked daughter. "Why do you not go and help prepare the Scouts for the eminent battle? It would be good to see all of your friends again!"  
"NO!" she shouted in retaliation. "I do not want to train them, I want to be one of them!"  
King Jamin rose out of his chair and approached Jacey, his face growing a shade redder with each step. "This is supposed to be a future queen?" he roared. "You, who would do anything to help your people only two weeks ago! I thought you were being noble, like a true queen is supposed to be. But no, you just wanted to be like your friends!" Jacey shrank into the corner, sniffling and choking, she tried to tell him he was wrong, but no words would come out.  
"Father," Darien said standing in the doorway. "I have received word that the Negaforce is rapidly approaching Mars."  
Jacey bolted up. "I must leave then, Queen Serenity wanted me to go to the Moon as soon as Beryl reached Mars." She started to move to the door, but her mother stopped her.  
"My dear, how could you leave your people in a time like this? They need your support and morale right now. What will they think if you leave? There will be widespread panic. I am sorry, I know Serenity wanted you there, away from harm, but I cannot let you go. It is an honor to die for your people." Queen Jennifer said hugging her.  
At the word 'die', Jacey turned a pale whitish-green. "Mother, I do not feel so well. I think I must lie down in my room for a while. Then I will go speak to the people." Her mother nodded and kissed Jacey on the cheek. She received a kiss on the top of her head from her father and a bow from her brother. She then threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "In case I do not see you before the siege," she whispered in his ear, "I love you, big brother."  
She slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom; Apollo and Athena joined her at the top of the stairs. "We heard everything," Athena said rubbing up against Jacey's leg.  
Apollo jumped onto her shoulder. "We're so sorry. If it were up to us, you would have been on the Moon when Beryl reached Saturn." He said wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Well," Jacey said scratching under his chin, "We are going to the Moon. After I give my address to the people of the kingdom, the three of us will leave. Serenity will take us in, I know it." Jacey went into her room to call Serena, knowing it might be the last time they would talk in a long time.  
***  
Serena saw something soar overhead. "It is the Negaforce!" she thought immediately. As it approached the Palace, Jacey realized it was her brother. "He is alive!" she rejoiced to herself. She and Serena had begged Darien not to fight, for his own safety. But the stubborn 18 year old was determined to fight for Earth, and then for the Moon.  
Jacey wanted so badly to run to him, but she knew she couldn't, he thought she was dead. "Darien," she whispered, "If you can hear me, I love you!" She knew he couldn't though, just like he couldn't hear her when Beryl struck.  
***  
"People of the Earth!" Jacey began. "Speaking as your future queen, I say we can send Beryl back to the black hole she came from!" The crowd began to cheer wildly, raising their arms in unity. "I have complete confidence in our armies. And not only them, we have the Sailor Scouts to protect us. They are waiting on the Moon to come and fight for us when the time comes!" Jacey saw Darien on the street below her podium where she was delivering her address. She waved at him and smiled. "We need everyone's cooperation on this, though. The army is going to need food, and clothing, and maybe even homes to be quartered in. If you have anything to spare, please bring it to any of your local grocery stores. Every little bit . . ."  
Then there was a huge bag off in the distance followed by a giant mushroom cloud of smoke. "We are under attack!" A guard holding an intercom screamed. The crowd began to scream and panic.  
"Please, please calm down and go to the underground shelters!" Jacey shouted into the microphone. But no one seemed to hear her. She spun around to the guard. "Call out the army and get the Scouts out here now! I am going to find my family!"  
She jumped into the crowd and Apollo and Athena, who had been standing beside her on the podium, jumped in along side of her. Jacey quickly caught sight of Darien. "Darien! Darien!" she screamed, but he didn't hear her. She was practically trampled in the crowd, so she decided to find her mother and father.  
"This is it darling," Queen Jennifer said to her husband. Jacey entered the room to find her parents hugging. "Sweetheart!" her mother called to her when she saw her enter. "Come here, I want us to be together."  
"No mother, we must escape! Go to the Moon, quickly!" she said running to her parents' side.  
"We told you before darling, it is an honor to die for your people. We all must stay." King Jamin said smoothing out Jacey's hair.  
"Then I must go find Darien!" she said dashing out of the room. She turned around as she got to the door. "I love you both so much." Jacey picked up her skirts and dashed off. She quickly turned the corner, but then heard the voices of a man and a woman. Peering around the corner, she saw Zoicite and Malachite, two of Beryl's generals.  
"Now you get yours Jennifer!" Zoicite shouted disappearing into the room Jacey had only moments before left. She heard her mother scream then hit the floor. Jacey covered her mouth to avoid being sick. Then she heard her father hit Zoicite and she went flying out the door.  
"Zoicite!" Malachite shouted. "You're next old man!" Jacey heard another body hit the floor. Panic stricken, she ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She ran into Apollo and Athena as she turned down another hall. "We must leave for the Moon now!" Apollo said. "Concentrate, Jacey, we know you can do it!" Jacey picked up the cats and closed her eyes. A blue green aura surrounded them; she opened her eyes and shouted "Earth Teleport!" Moments later, Jacey was in her room in the Moon Kingdom Palace. "Apollo, Athena," she said, her voice cracking. "Go find Queen Serenity and bring her here. And do not let anyone see you or they will know I am here." "Right!" they said in unison. They turned on their heels and were gone. Jacey paced back and forth, feeling like a coward and a deserter. "How could I just leave my people like that! In their darkest hour, I just abandoned them. What kind of princess am I?" she thought to herself. As a tear began to form in her eye, Serenity burst into the room. "Jacey! You are alive and well!" They threw their arms around each other and Jacey began to cry hysterically. "What is wrong my child?" "I deserted my people! The Negaforce attacked and I fled!" she sobbed. Jacey proceeded to tell Serenity about the attack and her parents. "Have the Scouts been sent to defend Earth yet?" she asked calming herself down. Serenity bit her lip. "To tell you the truth, the siege is over. The Negaforce won. We got a transmission, only minutes before Apollo and Athena found me, that said you and your parents had been killed. They had not found your body, but some said you were trampled in the crowd after your address." Jacey gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "I am sorry dear," Serenity said putting her hand on Jacey's shoulder. "It is all over."  
*** Queen Serenity decided to hide Jacey. She knew the overly suspicious guards would throw her out on the street or kill her. Hiding the poor frightened girl was the only option. "Jacey!" Serenity called softly down the old abandoned Lithena corridor. Lithena was the tenth planet in the solar system, between Jupiter and Mars, which was shattered into the asteroid belt by Queen Beryl's forces only a generation before. "I have some supper for you! And a clean dress." The dirt streaked pale face of the heiress to Earth poked out from around a corner. "I am down here." She waved. "What kind of food did you bring?" Jacey asked as Serenity approached. "I am so hungry!" Serenity smiled and handed Jacey the tray. "Its your favorite, leg of lamb with steamed broccoli. Its not a big portion, but it should satisfy you." Jacey's face lit up and she ran into the room and put the tray down on a table. She looked up at Serenity and realized she was in her best ball gown. "What is going on tonight? Is there a party?" Serenity walked in and laid the new dress on the bed. "Yes, there is a ball," Jacey's face lit up again. "I am sorry, but you cannot come. It would be too dangerous," Jacey's face fell, but she knew she could not argue with the fair queen. "You should get going then. I'll be fine," Jacey said. Serenity nodded and hugged her. She patted Jacey on the head then walked out of the room and down the hall. Jacey watched her go and turn the corner. As Serenity's footsteps disappeared, Jacey slammed her head against the door- frame and began to cry without any signs of letting up. 


	4. The Fall of the Silver Millenium

Chapter 3: The Fall of the Silver Millennium  
  
Being one to never miss a masquerade ball, Jacey put on her new dress and snuck out of her room. She checked to make sure Apollo and Athena were sleeping and then found an old mask from the late princess of Lithena's closet. Jacey mad her way to the ballroom and turned the corner. There she saw everyone in their best of best gowns. She looked forlornly down at her own dress and realized she could never pull the charade off.  
Fighting back tears, she took off back to her little corridor. She gazed down the dark hall of lifeless menacing doors and shuddered. "Why did Serena and I ever want to come down here?" she whispered hugging her arms.  
***  
Eight year old Serena and Jacey suspiciously snuck around the Moon Kingdom Palace, holding their shoes in their hands, so as not to make any noise. Jacey stepped on a squeaky spot on the hardwood floor and Serena whipped around, smacking Jacey in the face with her long blond pigtails. "Shhhhh! Do you want to get caught?"  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Jacey squealed softly. "I did not mean to step on it. I did not know it was there. Besides, we always get caught anyway!" Jacey wiped her tearing eyes and pushed Serena forward. "Let us go!"  
They continued silently through the main parts of the palace, staying close to the walls until they got to the Planetary Circle. The Planetary Circle was a large circle in the center of the palace that had 11 hallways leading out of it. One was the access to the rest of the palace, and the others each had the name of a planet written in that planet's color above the hall. One hallway was boarded up with the maroon word "Lithena" written above it. Jacey and Serena were the only ones who could fit in the gaps between the boards, but the wing was forbidden.  
"This is it," Serena said as they approached the center of the ornate circle. "We have to be super quiet now!"  
The small and frightened Jacey shook with fear. They had never gotten even this far before. "I changed my mind! Its creepy down there," she said as she followed Serena up to the boards.  
Serena looked inside. "Whoah! You have to see this!"  
Jacey peered in. "Eeep!" she squeaked as she was lifted up by her mother.  
"Jacey! How could you deliberately disobey me and Queen Serenity?" Queen Jennifer reprimanded. "And you too, Serena. Your mother will not be pleased."  
"No, no! Please Queen Jennifer! Do not tell my mother. She will get mad at me!" the young Serena babbled, trying not to cry.  
"Both of you, go to Jacey's room. I will deal with you later."  
***  
"Mommy," she whispered, tears running from her eyes. "I cannot do this anymore! I want to go home!" she threw the mask down the hall and turned to face the Earth wing in the Planetary Circle.  
Then she saw it. Her parents and brother were being boarded up into the wing. "Why does that man not see them?!" she panicked.  
"Jacey, help us!" her mother called out.  
"Stop! Stop!" Jacey screamed at the man, and she began running to her mother's arms. Her fingers touched Queen Jennifer's and the apparition disappeared. Frantic and shaking, Jacey began to pull at loose strands of her hair.  
At the end of the hallway, she saw the mutilated bodies of her parents. "How could you abandon your people? Abandon us?" her mother said with a sad and cryptic look on her face.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Jacey screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed the sides of her head and began to shake violently, her eyes pouring out tears at an alarming rate. "You are not real! Leave me ALONE!!!!" she continued screaming. Unable to control her body anymore, she ran from the room, away from the awful sight, and into the gardens.  
"I need Darien," she silently sobbed. Just then a dark figure passed overhead. "The Negaverse!" she wanted to scream. But no words came out. Then she noticed something gleaming on the figure. "Darien's sword!" she cried to herself. "He's alive!"  
Although everything inside her told her to stay where she was, Jacey leaped up and followed Darien's figure to the palace. She wandered the halls looking for him when she heard voices from the balcony. She hid in the curtains when she realized it was Darien and Serena.  
"Oh Darien! You are alive, I am so happy!" Serena wept hugging him.  
"Yes," he answered sullenly. "But it is no matter, Jacey and my parents have died." Jacey wanted to catapult from her hiding place and scream up to the heavens that she was alive, but her brain wouldn't let her move a muscle.  
"Jacey?" Serena choked. Darien nodded his head.  
"Trampled to death in a crowd. But Beryl wants you and the Scouts, she is attacking the Moon next!" Darien shook Serena hard. "She wants me to rule beside her. Serena, if she turns me, I want you to know that my heart will always belong to you."  
Serena removed her Star Locket from around her neck and held it out to Darien. "Take this, so you will always remember me. It will save you from being changed by Beryl's cruel heart." Darien took the locket and opened it. It played a beautiful melody. Darien swooped Serena up in his cape and pulled her in for a long kiss.  
Seeing everything from her hiding place, Jacey began to cry tears of sorrow and joy. Then she saw it. "LOOK OUT!!!!!" she shrieked as Beryl attacked Darien and Serena.  
Nearby in the ballroom, Jacey heard Luna and Artemis. "Everyone to arms! We're under attack! Call out the Scouts!"  
Once the panic ensued, Jacey found herself invisible in the crowd. "Oh no!" she thought. "Griff!" Jacey ran faster than she had ever run in her life. She ran though the palace and out to the stables. "My love! My love!" she called searching all over for the boy. "Where are you Griffin?" Jacey saw Griffin's sandy blond hair outside the door and she ran to him. "Grif. . ." she choked out before she saw Jedite blast Griffin into the side of the stable. She knew right away that he was dead.  
"Insolent boy! You can never defeat the Negaverse!" Jedite cackled.  
  
She ran before he could see her. Jacey took off like a bolt of lightning, shooting around and even under people to get back to her hiding place. "Darien!" she heard Serena scream.  
"Serena!" Darien called back to her. Jacey peered out a nearby window just in time to see Serena leap into the air reaching for Darien's hand. Beryl hit them both with a powerful blast of energy.  
"Serena!" Queen Serenity called out. "My darling, Serena."  
"They are both gone," Jacey thought in horror as she watched the sight unfold. "She will not get away with this." Jacey began to run again, this time, to the Scouts' training base.  
"Jupiter Thunder. . . Crash!" Sailor Jupiter screamed out, hitting the Great Shadow with a blast of lightning.  
"Scouts!" Jacey cried out. She ducked and hid, cheering them on from her safe hiding place.  
"Mars Celestial Fire. . . Surround!" Sailor Mars cried. It still did nothing to the looming monster. The Great Shadow laughed and sent a great ball of fire and electricity back at all eight Scouts.  
All of them were blown to their doom, save two, Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus. "Everybody!" Venus cried out, tears of loss and sorrow streaming down her cheeks. "That is it, Negatrash, Venus Love and Beauty. . . Shock!" The hit didn't faze the monster. It turned the attack against her and she was propelled into the fountain to drown.  
Horrified, Jacey closed her eyes and cried.  
"Venus!" Sailor Uranus gasped sadly watching her friend die. A yellow aura began to surround her body, " In the name of Uranus, this is the end of you!" She held up her Space Sword Talisman, "World Shaking!" A large glowing yellow ball went from the sword screeching to the monster.  
"Go get it, Uranus!" Jacey sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes. She began to concentrate, trying to lend her power to the attack against the evil monster.  
It still was no use. With a great gust of wind from the monster's mouth, Uranus was blown into a wall. From the place where she lay, bleeding, she could see Jacey. "J. . ." she whispered. "Its all up to you now. Everyone's counting on you." She closed her eyes, them destined to never open again.  
With the hardly audible words of encouragement from her friend, Jacey stood up and began to walk back to her little hallway with her head held high in memory of her brave friends. She sat down on her bed and Athena and Apollo jumped on her. "Where have you been?" Athena screeched. "You were not supposed to leave the room!"  
  
"I know," she said in a firm and commanding voice. "I wanted to leave, but then the siege began. I got caught up, and I watched while everything fell apart."  
Apollo growled at her. "Why did you not help? You could have saved everyone!"  
"No, I could not have. I would have distracted the Scouts and Darien. Besides, Serenity will need me now, and if I had gone and run off, she would not be able to find me," she calmly stated as if she knew what the future held.  
Then, like Jacey predicted, Queen Serenity came in through the doors. "Jacey, I need you," she said in tears. "Serena and Darien have both been taken by Beryl, and the Scouts. . ." she broke down.  
Jacey got up and walked over to her second mother. "I know the ceremonies were just a big thing for show. And I know you can give me the power to become a Scout right now. Please, Serenity, I may be the last chance you have." Jacey hugged Serenity and then stood to face her.  
Queen Serenity placed her hands to Jacey's. "Are you ready?" she asked. Jacey nodded and closed her eyes. A great Aquamarine aura surrounded her and Serenity shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power! Give life to a new Scout!" With that, a glowing key disappeared into Jacey's body. "With this key, you have power almost five times greater than any of the other Scouts did. Just hold up your hand and say Earth Scout Power." Serenity, overcome with emotion and weakness, turned and walked out the door.  
"Do not worry, mothers," Jacey thought to herself. "I will make you both proud." She turned to Apollo and Athena, "Well, guys, take care in case I do not come back. Stay here with Luna and Artemis while I am gone, alright?" With tears in their eyes, they nodded and left the room as well. Then Jacey thrust her hand in the air and shouted "Earth Scout Power!"  
The key inside of her body began to glow and a blue and green ball of ribbons came from the key into Jacey's waiting hand. She spun around slowly, then threw the ball up in the air, and let it follow her hand around from her feet to her head. Jacey opened her eyes and the ball disappeared, turning the ribbons that encased her body into her Sailor uniform. She landed with her feet apart and her hands clasped down at her right hip.  
Jacey looked at her uniform. It had a brown skirt and collar on a white body suit with transparent cap sleeves, with a green bow in front and a blue button in the center. On the back of her skirt there was a blue bow with long flowing ribbons. Her shoes were flat brown sandals. Around her neck, she wore a green choker with a blue circle and a green cross through the circle on it, the emblem of the Earth. The jewel on her gold tiara was green and she wore her gold hoop earrings with tiny gold balls attached at the bottom. Her red hair remained in its traditional French braid.  
"Wow!" she thought out loud. "Do I really look this good?" Then she heard a loud crash and a woman scream. "No time to ponder now!" she said and then she dashed off to save the Moon.  
In her new transformed state, she was more aware of what was going on and could sense the evils and danger from far away. As she was running towards the main chamber of the palace, she felt a cold shiver go down her spine that stopped her in her tracks. Sailor Earth closed her eyes and breathed in deep. "Zoicite," she said. "You will not create the same fate for me as you did for my parents."  
"And your brother," Zoicite laughed from behind her. "Don't forget the dashing and heroic Prince Darien." Zoicite laid a hand on Sailor Earth's shoulder and her eyes popped open.  
"How did you know who I am?" Jacey demanded.  
"You're the only princess left, who else could it be, Jacey!" Zoicite lashed her sword out at Sailor Earth's arm and caused a cut in it.  
  
"Cheap shot, Zoicite," she glared. "They were all just cheap shots!" She whipped around and gave Zoicite a swift kick in the jaw. With Zoicite down, Sailor Earth saw her chance to retaliate with a crushing blow. "Molten Lava. . . Flow!" she yelled, holding her hands out. The key inside her began to glow again and a large ball of red-hot lava went through her hands and gushing at Zoicite.  
Zoicite jumped away, but not without injury. The lava badly scalded her foot. "You miserable little weasel child!" she yelled coming at Jacey with her sword. She sliced at Jacey, but narrowly missed.  
Rolling across the ground to dodge her attacks, Sailor Earth landed on one knee. "How bitter can you be? You got my family, what do you want me for?" Zoicite cackled and came at her again. This time Sailor Earth was ready. "Earth Quake. . . Shake!" The key began to glow again, but this time Sailor Earth put her hands to the floor and sent an invisible blast of energy into the ground.  
"Ha!" Zoicite laughed. "That did nothing!" Just then the ground began to shake and the ground opened up under Zoicite and swallowed her, creating a giant mountain-like structure in the center of the room.  
"Ha to you!" Sailor Earth sneered at the mound staring down at her. She began to walk out of the room to help Queen Serenity when she heard the sound of rocks rolling on the ground. She slowly turned her head to see what happened when she was struck down by a forceful blast of light. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she was propelled across the room into a wall. "That hurt you piece of trash"  
"Who are you calling trash, Simpy Scout?" a familiar voice said in a menacing tone. "How dare you bury the woman I love?"  
"How dare you kill my family Malachite!" Sailor Earth responded. "Mountain Avalanche. . . Cover!" she shouted. Her key began to glow and a ball of white came through her hands and was blasted at Malachite. But the blast didn't even hit him, he absorbed it.  
"Your stupid snow cannot hurt the Negaforce!" he laughed and charged her with his sword.  
Sailor Earth dodged and kneed him in the stomach. But as she jumped to safety, she felt something cold and metal go into her back. She squeaked and landed on the floor with a thud, Zoicite's sword in her back.  
"So much for your powers you maggot!" she laughed as she joined Malachite's side.  
Sailor Earth looked to the side, Zoicite burrowed a hole up through the ground and had stabbed her. "I may not be able to fight anymore," Sailor Earth gasped for air. "But you will be haunted by what you have done to me and my family. I curse you, and I swear I will be back to vanquish you both. ALL OF YOU!!" she shouted. She laid her head down on the cool marble floor and watched the two evil generals walk victorious. "Mother," she whispered. "I am coming home to you now."  
Serenity came rushing in, and saw Jacey as her eyes closed. "No. My sweet darling," she knelt down next to Jacey's limp, lifeless body. "I will make everything right again, I promise." She picked up Jacey's hand and rubbed it against her own tear-streaked face.  
"Serenity!" Athena shouted running to the Queen's side followed closely by Luna, Apollo, and Artemis. "No," she choked, seeing her best friend lying there on the floor. "Queen Serenity. . ."  
Queen Serenity stood up and tried to regain her composure. She walked out into the gardens where the ground was littered with the bodies of Scouts and civilians alike. "I am sorry I could not protect you now, but you will have a safe future." She took out her Crescent Moon Wand and placed the Imperium Silver Crystal in it. Then she raised the wand above her head. "Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted. Then all of the evil forces began to disintegrate.  
"What is this?" Beryl shouted as she began to melt away. "No! Queen Serenity, you will never defeat me!" All of the soldiers and Beryl herself disappeared, gone forever.  
"You did it my Queen," Luna said with tears in her eyes. Queen Serenity, totally drained of most of her energy, collapsed onto a broken pillar lying on the ground.  
"Serenity!" Athena shouted as all four guardian cats jumped up beside her.  
"Do not worry about me, my friends," she whispered softly to them.  
"But you finally defeated Beryl!" Artemis said.  
"Not defeated," she said. "Only trapped. I could not destroy them because it would also destroy my Serena and our people. Now, I must send them to a place where they can live in peace again."  
"But you have no energy left. If you send them away, you will die!" Luna cried.  
Serenity sighed. "Better me than my people." She turned to the cats. "I am sending them to the future, on Earth. One thousand years from now. And I am sending you four with them. If Beryl escapes again, you will find the Scouts and train them to defeat her once and for all." Serenity raised her hand that contained the Silver Crystal. "Good bye, my daughter."  
The Crystal began to glow and little bubbles surrounded the people of the Moon. Then the Crystal rose up to the sky, thousands of people following. Luna, Artemis, Athena, Apollo, and Serenity looked on as their whole lives vanished into the atmosphere.  
"Serenity," Athena started. But she received no answer. The Crescent Moon Wand that Serenity clutched tightly to her chest fell from her limp hand. The cats were instantly contained in special capsules, and floated off to join the rest of the fallen Moon Kingdom.  
The voice of Serenity was then audible to them once again in their little capsules. "Take care of them, my friends. I know you will make me proud." 


	5. Reincarnation

Chapter 4: Reincarnation  
  
"Darien! Jonathan! Get down here now!" an angered woman called from her sweaty little kitchen in Tokyo, Japan. Moments later, a tall dark haired man came running down the stairs with his dark haired four year old son trailing behind.  
The hot July afternoon had sent the two men to the only air- conditioned room in their small house. But now, after hearing the frantic shrieks of the small red headed woman still in the kitchen, they came running. "Cindy! What's wrong darling?" the tall man asked.  
"Jonathan, I think its time," she said holding her stomach, enlarged with a nine-month pregnancy.  
Darien pulled at his mother's skirt. "Mommy, Mommy? Daddy," he said turning to his father, "What's wrong with Mommy?" Jonathan scooped up the little boy in his arms and spun him around the kitchen. Darien shrieked with delight.  
Jonathan picked up the phone and quickly dialed Cindy's parents' number. "Mommy's going to have the new baby now!" he whispered to Darien as he waited for his in-laws to pick up.  
"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.  
"Maria! Its Jon," he excitedly said clutching the phone. "Your daughter's going to have the baby! So meet us at the hospital."  
"Are you serious? Oh my stars!" she giggled. "Very well, we'll see you three there!"  
Jonathan hung up the phone then ran up the stairs to collect Cindy's bag. "Get in the car! Get in the car!" he yelled to Cindy who was now clutching a smiling Darien's hand. The three of them scooted out of the front door and out to the small Honda parked in their driveway.  
Cindy pulled her immense body into the passenger's seat while Jonathan buckled Darien into his car seat. "Let's go, Jon!" she screamed in pain as he jumped into his own seat and started the engine of the car.  
"Mommy," Darien asked from his seat. "Why are you yelling? Does the new baby hurt you?" He looked sad as his mother winced in pain again.  
"Its not the baby's fault that I'm hurting, sweetheart. It just hurts to have a baby, that's all," she said soothingly as she stroked his leg. He smiled, feeling better, as they pulled up to the downtown Tokyo General Hospital.  
As they pulled up to the front circle, Cindy was whisked away into a wheelchair as Darien helplessly reached for her. The doctors shut the car door and left the men to park the car. "Come on Champ," Jonathan said to Darien. "We've got to park this car and get in there to find Mommy."  
When they found a space, Jonathan quickly grabbed Darien from his seat and practically ran up to the hospital entrance to find his wife. They reached the front desk to ask the receptionist where Cindy was located. "Where's my Mommy?" Darien asked sweetly. "She's having a baby today, you know."  
The receptionist smiled at the little boy. "Is your Mommy's name Cindy Chiba?" she asked him. Darien nodded wildly and clapped his hands. "All right. She's in the maternity ward, room 305 in prep for delivery room. If you go now you might catch her before she goes into delivery."  
"Thank you," Jonathan said running off towards the elevator. As they ran away Darien waved to the receptionist and smiled. "Aren't you excited?" Jon said to his son. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister!" Darien's face scrunched up. "Girls are yucky!"  
Jonathan laughed. They waited a few seconds for the elevator, and when it opened up, Cindy's and his parents came out all in a big commotion. "What's going on up there? Where's Cindy?"  
Jonathan's mother, Yuki, took his hand and dragged him onto the elevator with the others. "Jon," she said beaming with pride. "You just missed Cindy. She's in delivery now, and she said as soon as you get here, you have to go in and be by her side."  
The elevator hit the third floor and Jonathan passed Darien off to his mother. "I'll see you all when I have another child!" he called as he ran to a scrubbed up doctor that was waiting for him.  
Cindy's father scooped Darien up from Yuki's arms and airplaned him into the maternity lobby. "George, honestly!" Maria said walking with Jon's parents to the lobby. "The boy's obviously tired, let him sleep. Its air-conditioned here."  
The four adults sat down and began to read magazines. Darien pretended to read an upside-down Time magazine in English for a while, but soon grew tired of it. He finally gave in to his exhaustion and took a nap.  
***  
"Darien. Darien, wake up!" a familiar sounding voice called to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tall, red headed girl kneeling in front of him. She lightly brushed his hair away from his face.  
"Who are you?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
She looked at him quizzically. "You don't know?" He shook his head. "I am your little sister, Jacey Christina. Do you remember me now?"  
"How come you are so big, and I'm so little?" he asked looking up at Jacey.  
A full-length mirror appeared in Jacey's hands. "You are big, brother."  
Darien stood up, gawking at himself. "I'm grown! How is this? Are you a Shinto Priestess?"  
She laughed and took his hand. "That doesn't matter, Darien. I'm here to bring you a message." She walked forward leading him by the hand. The empty black and foggy room they stood in opened up to a city of ruins.  
  
Darien surveyed the desolate place and looked at Jacey. To his surprise, she was now dressed in an aquamarine ball-gown. "How did you. . ." he gasped. She replied by motioning to what he was wearing. He was dressed in battle armor with his sword by his side.  
She looked at him with sad eyes. "Darien, this is the Moon a thousand years ago. It was a place that we once called our second home. It was destroyed by a great and powerful evil force. And this," she waved her arm across his face and the place was transformed into another city of ruins, but more modern and familiar to him, "is what the future of the Earth will be."  
Darien walked forward, he saw bits of cars and cement lying on the broken pavement. All around him he saw piles of rubble that he assumed were once buildings. "Is it the same force?" he asked Jacey.  
"Yes," she answered. "Unless you can stop it. The Negaverse will stop at nothing until our home looks like this. And you will have help as well. Female warriors, one from each planet. The group of you alone can save the Earth."  
He looked deep into her eyes. "Will you be a warrior who fights with me?"  
She looked away sadly. "I will be a warrior, yes. But something will happen to us Darien. I can't tell you what, but we cannot be together for a long time." He looked at her and then at the deserted place around them.  
"I don't want to be here, take me home," he said closing his eyes. Jacey looked away and waved her hand in front of his face again. They were once again in the black foggy room.  
"You have to know that I will always be with you," she said touching his cheek. "One day, you won't remember any of this, but your purpose will be carried out regardless." She held out her hand to him and a beautiful star locket appeared in it. "This is from Princess Serena. She gave it to you the night of the attack, and I was sent to give it to you again. Keep it always."  
The locket opened and began to play a beautiful song. Darien reached out his hand to take it. The moment he touched his finger to it he turned back into a child and was gone.  
***  
The once again small Darien woke up like a bolt from his seemingly serene nap. He gasped for air as he searched the room, which was hazy and spinning around his brain. "Hey, Champ!" George said, tousling his hair. "Did you have a nice nap?"  
Darien shrugged. "Is the baby here yet?" He wanted to tell them about the dream, but he knew deep down in his heart and mind that this was a secret only he and Jacey shared.  
"Not yet, Sweetheart, but very very soon," Yuki said cradling him in her arms. "The doctor said that the new baby would be here within the hour."  
Darien squirmed in his seat and his grandmother soon let him go. She turned back to her Tokyo Times newspaper and let the boy wander around the lobby.  
Walking to the window, Darien sighed and thought about the dream and what it meant. He pulled out the locket and looked at it, wondering who Princess Serena was. Giving up on that question, he replaced it in his pocket and stared out the window. "Why would anyone want to destroy something so pretty?" he thought to himself.  
Although the hospital was in the middle of the city, a beautiful and expansive yard had been put in the back to cheer people and accommodate certain types of rehabilitation. There was another small child outside on the grass and she waved up at Darien. Darien waved back, but his mind was still racing. "Who could do such a horrible thing? And how am I supposed to protect the people from whatever it is? I'm just a kid!"  
A doctor came out of the delivery room and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. The Chiba family has a new addition today. A beautiful, healthy baby girl!" Darien smiled while his grandparents rejoiced and cried. "But, Darien," the doctor said facing the overjoyed toddler. "Your Mommy and Daddy want to see you first." Darien walked over to the doctor and took his outstretched hand. They walked into the delivery room and Darien didn't even look back.  
Darien timidly crept through the huge room looking for his parents. Then, like a light in the dark, he saw his family; new baby and all huddled together on a big white bed. "Hey, man!" Jon shouted and lifted Darien high above his head. "You're the coolest big brother in Tokyo!" Darien laughed and Jon placed him at the foot of Cindy's bed.  
Darien crept up the bed and laid down next to his mother and the new baby. Cindy kissed him on the head and nuzzled the baby. "'Ello Jacey Christina! I'm Darien, your big brother. I think you'll like it here, Mommy and Daddy are really nice."  
Jon and Cindy looked at each other. "Darien, why did you call the baby Jacey Christina?" Cindy asked.  
"Cause its her name," Darien said looking up at his mother as if she were crazy.  
Jon put a hand on Darien's knee. "We were thinking of naming the baby Yuki Maria, after your grandmothers. Would that be okay with you?"  
Darien looked at his father like he had just betrayed the family. "Why would you do that? You already gave her the name, why would you change it now? Its such a pretty name."  
"Well," Cindy said, defeated. "It is a nice name, Jon." Darien smiled and hugged his mother. He kissed Jacey on her little fuzzy red head and looked into her green eyes, "Jacey, I'll never forget you."  
***  
"Can you read what it says, Darien?" Cindy asked the boy. She was toting the three day old Jacey around in a pouch attached to her stomach while trying to make herself a decent meal.  
He looked hard at the birth certificate, which he held upside down, trying to make heads or tales out of what it said. "I can't read! When was Jacey born, Mommy?"  
"July 27!" Jon said coming down the stairs into the kitchen with a video camera glued to his eye. He had been filming for three days straight. He had even asked his mother to get it for him while they were at the hospital, less than an hour after Jacey was born.  
"Thank you Daddy," Darien said placing the precious birth certificate on the counter. He stood under Jacey and tickled her toes, causing her to kick Cindy.  
Cindy, fed up, put her spoon in her bowl of half made tuna. "Jon, tun that stupid camera off and help me get the baby in her playpen." For the first time since Jacey's birth, Jon put down the camera. He picked Jacey up out of her comfortable stomach pouch and placed her in her playpen. Darien, as he always did, climbed in the playpen after her. Then Jon proceeded to help Cindy unhook the complicated pouch. As soon as Cindy was situated, he put the camera back on and began to film his family again.  
"You know," Cindy said. "It wouldn't kill you to put that thing down every now and then and give me a hand with the kids!"  
He focused the camera on Cindy. "But, sweetie, then who'll film the kids?"  
Darien babbled on to Jacey in Japanese and some English. "If he keeps this up, she'll be talking before she can eat baby food!" Cindy laughed.  
Jon turned to Cindy. "I'm sorry I haven't helped enough. I just want to remember it all." He looked at his kids, sitting there, getting along so well. "I wish they would stay this way forever. We wouldn't have to worry about them fighting at all!"  
Cindy laughed. "My mother said that me and my sister were fighting by the time I was eight and she was four." She pressed the zoom button on the camera until it wouldn't go any farther. "Keep filming, trust me, this is the only semblance of peace that will last forever." 


	6. Once Upon Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 5: Once Upon Your Worst Nightmare  
  
"Come in!" Cindy yelled when the doorbell rang. The door creaked open and a woman with bright red hair popped her head in the door. Cindy walked into the hallway from the kitchen and flung her arms around the woman's neck. "Jennifer!"  
"Hey big sis!" Jen said kissing her on the cheek. "Wow! I can't believe it's been a whole year! How are you?"  
"I'm good. Hanging in there is more accurate, actually," Cindy said laughing.  
"Where are those kids of yours?" Jen asked anxiously.  
Darien and Jacey were hiding on the stairway, waiting to jump out and surprise their unknowing aunt. "Now, Darien?" Jacey whispered loudly. He shook his head. Jen heard Jacey and giggled. "Now?" she whispered again only seconds later. This time Darien nodded and the tow of them rushed down the stairs and into the front hallway.  
"SURPRISE!" they shouted in unison.  
Jen jumped back in mock surprise. "Wow! You guys sure scared me. I had no idea where you were!"  
"Aunt Jen, we missed you," Jacey said holding out a sweaty palm full of dandelions.  
Jen ran and scooped up the two kids. She lightly kissed Jacey's head and then laid a big wet one on Darien's cheek, leaving behind a mark from her coffee colored lipstick. "Oh, Cindy!" she smiled. "You've got the greatest kids ever. I want five just like them!"  
"Be careful what you wish for!" Cindy laughed. Jen put down the kids and linked her arm with her sister's. "You have to tell me how New York is doing," Cindy said guiding her into the kitchen. "You said you went to visit Grammy and Pop-pop back in Ireland. How are they?"  
Jen sighed, "Home's just like it always was. Rolling green hills, sheep, rain, cows, sheep, and did I mention rain?" she said in her mix of Irish and New York accents.  
Cindy chuckled, "Wow, New York's really changed, hasn't it?"  
"Shut up!" Jen laughed sitting down. "It hasn't changed a bit. People shoving, smog, pizza, more smog." She fiddled with her napkin for a while. "Cind, Grammy wants you to take the kids out to see her in Donegal. She's only seen them once. And she's so sick; I'm worried about them."  
Darien and Jacey listened outside the door. "Where are we going?" Jacey asked her brother.  
"Aunt Jen wants to take us to Ireland to see our Great Grandparents. We were there when you were really little. I hardly remember it."  
The tiny Jacey grabbed his leg. "I don't want to go!" Darien calmed her by stroking her hair. "What about Mommy and Daddy?"  
Darien's eyes smiled down at her and he brushed an unruly patch of hair out of his eyes. "Aunt Jen would never take us away without Mommy and Daddy. Don't you worry, I'll always be with you, anyway."  
Feeling better, Jacey hugged her brother and ran into the kitchen. Jen scooped up the toddler and bounced her on her knees. "Cindy, you really should visit New York and Ireland this summer when the kids get off of school. I'd love to have you at my place."  
Cindy paused then picked up an apple that sat on the table. "You know," she said biting into it. "I think I will. I mean we all will. The kids are struggling a bit in their English, so it might be good for them to be in an English-speaking environment for a while. And besides, you called Ireland home, something has to be up." Jacey clapped her hands and picked up a banana that she handed to Jen to peel for her. "It's settled then!" Jen exclaimed giving the pieces of the banana to Jacey. "You and Jon and the kids are coming. And there's no changing your mind, do you understand?"  
Cindy nodded and saluted her little sister. Jacey finished her banana and got down from Jen's lap. "Have you seen Gramma yet?" Jacey asked.  
"Not yet, sweetheart," Jen said laughing at the adorable way Jacey smiled. "But we're going there for dinner tonight. We all get to see Gramma Marie."  
***  
"Jennifer!" Marie shrieked when she opened the door. "My baby! Oh look how much you've grown!"  
"Ma!" she hissed. "I looked exactly the same the last time I was here."  
"No, you definitely got thinner. But we'll put some meat on those bones with a good Irish dinner." Marie whisked Jen inside and closed the door behind her. Jen glared at her mother. "Either way," Marie shrugged.  
Jen wandered into the living room. "Daddy!" she said throwing her arms open for a hug. George ran and scooped up his youngest daughter.  
"Babydoll! It's good to see you. How's life been treating you over in the Big Apple?" George said putting her back down. He walked over to his recliner and sat down.  
Jen took a seat on the couch next to it. "Things have been fine. My job at the paper has been hectic, but hey, what are you gonna do?" she said.  
George laughed, "That's my girl, always using that old Irish motto!"  
"Dad, that's universal," she said rolling her eyes.  
"Anything good comes from Ireland!" he said throwing his hands up.  
"Put a sock in it George," Marie said coming in from the kitchen. She turned to Jen, "By the way, where's your sister and her family?"  
Jen looked at the ground. "Well," Marie glared at her. "They have to go to a parent/teacher/student conference. They're dropping Jacey off in a while." Jen peered up.  
Marie's eyes were wide with shock. "That breaks my heart, Jennifer. Tonight of all nights."  
Jen looked up. "Ma, they're over here more days than not. What's the big deal?"  
"You're here!"  
"No, Ma. That's just an excuse. You're really mad because I moved a. . ."  
The doorbell rang. Marie stomped off to answer the door. "Hey everyone!" Jon said stepping in and shaking out his rain-soaked umbrella.  
"So how long are you staying? Five seconds? Or will you grace us with ten?" Marie said begrudgingly.  
Cindy took off Jacey's coat. "Mother! You are being so difficult! This is for school for Darien."  
"That's what I was trying to say, but nothing's good enough from the girl that went to America!" Jen said folding up her arms against her chest.  
Marie's mouth dropped, "Well, if you're both teaming up against me then."  
"I'm ignoring you, Mother," Cindy said. She bent down to hug Jacey. "We have to go out now, Sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy and Darien will be back in a few hours."  
Jacey's eyes grew wide and terrified, but her grappling at her mother was ignored in the raucous. She knew her tugging at her mother was getting her nowhere, so she sucked in her breath and screamed, "No!"  
Everyone in the room turned to look at the distressed child. Cindy kneeled down in front of her again. "Sweetie, I told you, we'll be back before you know it. I promise." She kissed Jacey on the forehead and stood up. Cindy tried o walk into the foyer, but Jacey had latched onto her leg. "Jacey, let go!"  
Darien came over and patted Jacey on the head. "Its okay," he coaxed. Then he frowned a bit. "As your big brother, I can't let you come."  
Jacey lost her grip on her mother and sat on the ground. "Something bad! Very bad!" she choked. Her eyes began to water, "If I don't go, you don't."  
"No," Darien said. Cindy, Jonathan and Darien quickly said goodbye to everyone and left the room before Jacey could protest anymore.  
At the sound of the car starting, Jacey flew to the front door and pulled at the knob to get it open. "No, no, no!" she cried. The rain had picked up with a clap of thunder and Jacey fell to the ground in despair.  
"I don't get it," Marie said. "She's usually fine being left here."  
Jen walked over and picked Jacey up. "There, there. Hush now, everything will be fine." She sat Jacey in a chair at the dinning room table and took a seat herself. "Gramma's going to have dinner ready soon. So let's sit here and wait."  
***  
"Thanks for dinner, Ma. It was good to see you. I'll call tomorrow and maybe we can go shopping," Jen said as she stepped into the still pounding rain. She held the blank and hollow Jacey in her arms.  
She ran to her rental car and put Jacey in the back seat. Then she climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Don't worry, they'll be home when you wake up tomorrow morning."  
Jacey said nothing throughout the entire car ride and all while Jen put her to sleep. But sleep came easily and she dreamed a horrifyingly real dream.  
***  
"Are we almost home, Mom?" Darien yawned sprawling out in the back seat.  
"Almost, Darien, almost," she whispered, kissing her fingers and touching his forehead. Darien yawned again and closed his eyes in deep sleep.  
The rain, sheeting down on the windshield, made Jon's visibility almost non-existent. The winding mountain road at 11:00 at night was pitch black. "Cindy, how are you doing over there?" he asked making small talk.  
"I'm alright, but I just want to get home." Just then, a huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky.  
***  
Jacey tossed and turned in her bed. Her forehead glistened with sweat. "No, no, no! Be careful," she whispered clutching her pillow to her chest.  
***  
The lightning struck a tree branch a few feet in front of their car. As it fell to the ground, they swerved to avoid hitting the firey ball of brush. The car skidded out of control on the slick road and plowed through a guard rail and over the side of the mountain.  
Jonathan and Cindy screamed and shielded their faces as the car hit the base of the mountain. Though Darien was stirred by the screaming, he was never fully awake for the accident.  
***  
Jacey heard a deafening roar in her ears and she snapped back to consciousness, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
Jen came running into Jacey's room, wielding Darien's baseball bat. "I'M COMING JACE!" she screamed.  
Jacey quickly latched onto Jen, hysterical. Jen put down the bat and sighed. "Jace, do you know what time it is?" Jacey shook her head. "It's two in the morning! Now what's wrong, sweetheart?"  
Jen picked up Jacey and brought her over to the bed. "I had a bad dream," she sobbed. Jen sat on the bed and Jacey curled up in her lap. "It was about. . ." The phone rang.  
Jen nudged Jacey aside and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," she said, her face etched with concern. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone. "Yes, I am. Yes, yes. Oh my God. No, no you can't be serious! This isn't funny. Tell me the truth right now!"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Monroe, Cindy and Jonathan Chiba have passed. There was a boy, too. He survived with minor injuries," Jen breathed a sigh of relief at this. "But he has complete amnesia. He claims his name is Darien, but he seems unsure of it."  
Jen sniffled. "When can I pick him up?" she asked.  
"Well," the man said. "You can't. We have certain laws and policies. You have to come in for an evaluation of the family tomorrow. We know there's a daughter."  
"Yes, Jacey," she said. "My sister and Jon left the kids to me, I think. I want these kids."  
"And we'll do everything in our power to get them to you," the man said. "Stop by around 3 o'clock with the girl tomorrow. We'll talk more then."  
"Alright," Jen said and she hung up the phone. She laid her head against the wall and began to cry. "I just can't believe it," she whispered to herself.  
Jacey shuffled into the kitchen. "My dream came true?" she half asked, half told.  
"Did your dream include a car crash and your parents being gone?" Jen asked. Jacey nodded. So did Jen. "I'm sorry, Baby." Jacey ran into Jen's arms and they both began to cry. "Don't worry, you'll always have me." 


	7. Trials and Separation

Chapter 6: Trials and Separation  
  
Jen walked into the Tokyo General Hospital, clutching Jacey's hand like it was her only lifeline. She felt like she could never let go. They walked up to the front desk where the receptionist smiled up at them. "Where is Darien Chiba's room?" Jacey asked in Japanese.  
"Room 138, just down the hall," she answered and pointed to her left. "There are some men from Child Services in there waiting for you."  
"Thank you," Jacey said. She turned to Jen, "Did you understand?" she said in English.  
Jen nodded, "I think so. I'm sorry to make you do this. You have to teach me better Japanese." The two headed off down the hallway. Jen just wanted to wrap Jacey up inside of her, so she would never lose her. Jacey was the only thing she had left of her sister, and she was in no way prepared to let her go.  
The pair approached room 138 almost in slow motion. Jen's knuckles grazed the door and she squeezed Jacey's hand.  
"Come in," a man's voice beckoned. Jen and Jacey walked in and silently closed the door behind them.  
Jacey let go of Jen's hand and ran to Darien's side. "Darien?" she sobbed. He was asleep. "Wake up, please," she begged.  
The man gently pulled Jacey away. "He's under anesthetic. He had to have his broken arm set, so he'll be out for a while." Jacey ran to Jen and buried her face in Jen's stomach. "Ms. Monroe, please have a seat," he said motioning to the chair next to him.  
"Please," Jen said. "Do you speak English? I speak a lot of Japanese, but I only put it into practice once a year."  
The man smiled, "Sure. My name is Richard Sato. I have looked over your sister and brother-in-law's wills, and you do have custody over the children." Jen shuddered in relief. "But you must know about the law."  
"What law?" she asked gripping the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white.  
Mr. Sato sighed and wiped his glasses off with a handkerchief. "Japanese law states that any amnesia patients must go to an orphanage. Unless relation can be proved, of course."  
"But. . . but I go back to America in a week!" Jen stuttered.  
"Well," Mr. Sato said, slightly shocked. "I am sorry to say that you can't take him. Amnesia patients are not allowed to leave the country."  
"His grandparents!" Jen shouted.  
"He was left to you. And besides, no one over the age of 60 is allowed to take custody of a child 13 or under."  
Jen broke down into sporadic sobs. "These kids are all I have left. Please, isn't there a way?" She laid her hand on his and looked into his eyes. He saw her pain and extreme frustration.  
"I'm sorry, I. . . I just can't!" he stood up and paced around the room. "You have to sign some adoption papers and the girl is yours, but he has to stay."  
Jen collapsed into Jacey's arms and cried. "No, no. This isn't right," Jen sobbed.  
"I know, I know," Jacey said stroking her hair. Mr. Sato winced at the poignant moment.  
He gathered up is briefcase and jacket and turned to walk out the door. "I suggest you start planning the funeral if you only have a week." Jen looked up in pain. "I'll stop by tomorrow with the papers." He turned the knob and opened the door, "I really am sorry," he whispered and closed the door behind him. ***  
Mr. Sato showed up at the door the next afternoon, briefcase in hand. "Come in, please," Jen had said after he rang the bell.  
Jen and Mr. Sato sat down in Jon and Cindy's dinning room. He laid out all of the papers for her to sign. "Here," he said handing her a pen. "You can read them if you want, but its nothing special. All that is says is that you will bring her up in a loving environment and take care of her."  
Jen took the pen. "I believe you," she said scrawling her signature on three different documents. "The neighbors adopted a baby a few months ago and they told me what the documents say. Oh, but please, hyphenate her name. Don't change it completely."  
Mr. Sato nodded and wrote "Jacey Christina Chiba-Monroe" in the box marked "name."  
"Thank you Mr. Sato," she said standing up. "And if there's anything else. . ."  
"Actually there is," he said standing up too. "I would like to apologize for the Japanese government. I saw, in your eyes, how much it hurt to have this boy taken away. Believe me, I searched all night through every law book trying to find a loophole, but there wasn't any." Mr. Sato wiped his eyes.  
Jen just stood there listening. Her face bore a look of shock. "He tried to help us," she thought. "Maybe there's still hope."  
"I had something similar happen to me not too long ago. My son and his wife were in an accident and their son was stricken with amnesia. I was too old to claim custody and they had no other living relatives." Jen laid her hand on his shoulder. "He was adopted by a couple from Hiroshima and I haven't seen my grandson since."  
Jen hugged the old man. "If he gets adopted, please call me. I just want to know where he'd be going."  
Mr. Sato nodded, "I will. Take care of the other little one and I pray you find peace." Jen walked Mr. Sato to the door.  
Once he left, Jacey came out of the kitchen. "Are you my mommy now?"  
Jen hugged her. "No, I'm still your aunt. I'll just be playing mommy for a while. Is that okay?" Jacey nodded and laid her head on Jen's arm. ***  
"It's too beautiful for a funeral," Yuki said to Jen. Jen nodded. In three days she had put together a funeral for her sister and brother-in- law. Through all of the tears, she knew it was beautiful. In two days she had to pack the house and make sure everything was ready for her departure.  
Yuki and Jen met up with Marie, George, Jacey and Yuki's husband Martin by the headstones. "You did such a lovely job on everything," Marie whimpered, blowing her nose.  
"We'll all help you clean out the house and we'll sell it," George said draping his arm around Marie.  
Jen laughed. "Don't you have your own houses to clear out?"  
"That can wait," Martin said. "You have to leave in two days, we still have three months." They all began to walk towards their cars.  
Jen picked up Jacey and carried her. "Are you sure you want to move back to Ireland?" she asked her parents.  
"The only reason we moved here in the first place was because Cindy was here," Marie said. "Now we really don't have a reason to stay. Besides, your grandparents need us to take care of them."  
"But what about you guys," Jen said turning to Yuki and Martin. "Ireland is nothing to you!"  
"It is, my child," Yuki said. "Your parents are the only family we have left besides you and the kids. And I don't think we'd survive a day in New York City. Donegal seems calmer."  
Jen sighed. "But you all have to visit us. At least once. Me and Jacey will visit you guys once a year."  
They reached their cars, parked neatly in a row. "We'll see you in a while, dear," George said kissing Jen and Jacey on their heads. They got in their cars and drove away. ***  
Jacey wandered around her empty house. There weren't even any boxes left. Jen had everything shipped to New York or Ireland, or sold. She only sold things that weren't sentimental, like the furniture and old camping equipment. All of the memories were sent to her parents' new house or hers.  
Jacey looked despondently at her and Jen's suitcases piled up by the front door. She began to sob silently. Slowly, she walked over to the window and, through blurred eyes, looked at the rising moon. Jacey touched the windowsill and a flood of images came rushing in her mind.  
First it was just a girl with bright red hair, crying in a black void. Then a gorgeous palace appeared and almost instantly began to crumble. The whole world fell apart around her, people screaming, the palace being blown to bits, all a background to the crying. "Don't cry little princess. Nothing good can come of it!" a familiar and comforting voice of a woman boomed.  
Jacey opened her eyes and fell to the floor wide-eyed in amazement. She wiped her tear-streaked face and stood up again. "I can't cry anymore," she thought. "The world depends on it!"  
Jen walked into the room, startling Jacey. "I'm sorry, Jace," Jen said wiping a tear from her eye and sniffling a bit. "Its time to go to your new home now, in New York."  
Quietly, Jacey walked over and put on her backpack. Jen grabbed the other luggage and brought it out into the car. Jacey followed slowly, making each step deliberate so she could remember this place forever. She silently climbed into the car and stared out the window as Jen ran up and locked the front door. She came back and sat in the car and started the engine.  
"Do you think Darien will be happy in the orphanage?" Jacey asked Jen.  
Jen paused in thought, the wrong answer could scar this child for life. "I think Darien will get along fine and will have people to love him wherever he goes." Jen was happy with her answer.  
Jacey pressed on, though. "Will he forget about us?"  
This startled Jen, how could she tell Jacey that he already had? "Well, Jace, he has amnesia. That means the doesn't remember anything about what's happened to him before the accident."  
"So he doesn't remember us, does he?"  
"Well, in the back of his mind and heart he will always remember us. He knows someone used to love him, and that out there, somewhere, someone still does."  
Jacey smiled proudly, "I'm that someone!"  
"Mm hmm," Jen nodded.  
Jacey felt her spirits lifting for the first time in a week. She spent the entire ride to the airport in silent reflection, pondering over what Darien would do without her. ***  
Once Jacey and Jen got on the airplane, Jacey hit Jen with a throng of questions about their new home and when they were going to visit Ireland. Jen happily answered her questions through the night, even though she knew it kept some of the other passengers awake.  
They arrived at JFK airport on April 16th at around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The pair got freshened up and caught a cab to Queens. They arrived at Jen's rented house about two hours later.  
When the cab pulled up and Jen stepped out, a short blonde woman came running out of the house next door, followed closely by a small boy. "Jen! You're home!" the woman shrieked and hugged Jen.  
"Miriam! Oh, I've missed you. How's everyone?" Jen said.  
"Fine, Grif and Jake are doing good." She looked at Jacey. "You must be Jacey." She kneeled. "Hi, I'm Miriam Castro. This is my son Griffin," she said pulling the boy's arm. "He's six years old. That's two years older than you."  
Griffin smiled shyly at Jacey. He was big for six, with dark hair and dark eyes. For so early in the year, he was very tan also. He was three quarters Spanish and could speak the language fluently.  
"Hola," he said extending a hand to her.  
"Konnichiwa," she said back. She took his hand and a spark of electricity flew through both of their bodies. She shuddered. "You shocked me!"  
"You shocked me too!" he said. They both started laughing.  
Miriam and Jen looked at each other. "I have this feeling that we have our work cut out for us," Miriam said. Jen nodded. "You and Jacey should join Grif and I for dinner. Jake's away on business and we need company. Besides, the two of you need a break and dinner is the last thing you need to worry about."  
"Sure," Jen said. "But do you mind if I leave Jace with you for a while, I want to unpack a bit."  
"Not a problem. They seem to be getting along well. And she is cute as a button!" Miriam said. The two hugged and Jen got her bags out of the cab. Jacey consented to stay with Miriam and Griffin for a while and Jen went inside. "She builds her trust awfully quickly," Jen thought as she peered out the window at the newfound best friends. "Better for both of us, though. Its time to move on." 


	8. Beware the Talking Cats

Chapter 7: Beware the Talking Cats  
  
"Jacey, can you ever be not late?" Griffin yelled up to her window. He could see her buttoning her shirt wrong and he laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to close those blinds?"  
Jacey ran to the window. "Griffin, you horn dog!" She threw her shoe at him and laughed. "Get down here! School starts soon," he called throwing it back through the window. He walked around to the front of the house and waited for about a minute. Jen saw him in the window and waved.  
It had been ten years since Jacey had come over from Japan and every day Griffin fell deeper and deeper into love with her. ***  
"Now listen," 6-year-old Griffin said to Jacey. "I gotta show you the ropes here. NYC Academy will eat you alive if you let it."  
Jacey's eyes grew wide at that. "Does it really?" she asked.  
"No, it's a figure of speech. Just stick with me and you'll be fine," he said. Miriam and Jen came outside to begin the 3-block walk to the NYC Academy, a Pre-K through 12th grade school for kids of newspaper and magazine employees. Miriam and Jen both were editors for the New York Times. "It's a beautiful day to start school on, Jacey," Miriam said as they strolled down the block.  
"Yup," she said. "And Griffin said he's gonna show me the ropes. I hope they aren't hard to find." Miriam, Jen, and Griffin all burst out into hysterical laughter at that. Jacey looked up at them quizzically, and then chalked it up to adult humor. ***  
Griffin had been smitten with her since that day. He had spent 10 long years watching her grow up and date other guys, but he knew his time would come. Eventually.  
In the middle of his moment of silent reflection, Jacey came bounding out the door. She grabbed his hand and took off down the street, her breakfast still hanging out of her mouth.  
Griffin yanked on her arm, causing her Pop-Tart to fall to the ground. She glared at him when she stopped. "I came and got you early," he laughed. "We have plenty of time."  
"Wow, I can't believe it took you 10 years to think of picking me up 15 minutes early," she smiled coyly. She paused, thinking hard, then looked at the ground. "You made me drop my Pop-Tart!" she pouted.  
Griffin looked at her in mock amazement. "Me? I wasn't the one who was late. You should really invest in an alarm clock."  
She just smiled and began walking to NYC Academy. Griffin caught up with her and adjusted his black shoulder backpack. He chuckled a little and looked at her. She looked thoughtfully at him, "Why do you put up with me?"  
He laughed, but her look never changed. "Why do you want to know that?" he said in a more serious tone.  
"Because I want to know if you love me!" she thought looking at him. "Well, I'm just such a pain in the rear end and I don't really see what's in it for you," she said out loud.  
"Well," he said. "There doesn't have to be anything in it for me. That's not what friendship is about. And you listen well, that's a plus." She laughed but he knew something else was up. "Why do you really want to know?"  
Her face fell. "You see, you offer me so much strength and protection and guidance. My life wouldn't be the same without you. I wanted to know if I impacted your life."  
"It wasn't 'I love you'" he thought. "But it's good enough." They walked for a block before he said, "You've probably changed my life more than anyone else. I'd be lost without you!"  
Jacey started to giggle and Griffin scooped her up in his tan muscular arms. "Oh, Grif, this is so scandalous! What would my boyfriend think?" she said in her sexy voice.  
"I don't care!" he said in his deep rich voice. "Run away with me!"  
She gasped and smiled. "Run away with you? I would, but what car were you planning on taking on our little voyage?"  
Griffin put her down and laughed. "Forgot I have no car. Oh well, we'll get around to running away together one of these days."  
They were both laughing when they walked into school. Both of them stopped when they came to the stairway that Jacey had to go up. "Bye!" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.  
"See you in study hall!" he said as he turned and went down the hall. She watched him go for a minute then ran up the stairs to biology. ***  
"The nerve impulse travels through the stem of the nerve into the dendrites. . ." Jacey's bio teacher rattled on. She had been sitting in class for only 10 minutes and was already bored out of her mind.  
"Jace," her friend Liz said tapping her on the shoulder. Jacey turned around to face her when the teacher had her back turned. Liz handed her a note and Jacey turned back around, thankful for the distraction. She opened the note.  
  
Jace- Hey G! Isn't Mrs. Appel so totally boring? I'd rather be studying bio with someone cute, like Griffin. That boy is soooo fine! You are so lucky to be friends with him. By the way, I saw the 2 of you this morning. You 2 look so cute together! I'm beginning to think that you 2 are more than just friends! What would Mike think? I'm sure he wouldn't approve. Anyway, if you don't want Grif, you can set me up with him! Gtg, w/b! Kisses-  
Liz Anne  
  
Jacey sighed. "I wish we were more than just friends," she thought. ***  
"Liz, you should have seen it!" nine year old Jacey laughed as she and Liz walked down an empty hall in the school. "Charlie had chocolate milk coming out of his nose and it went all over the place!"  
Liz giggled, "I wish I had your lunch today!"  
They continued to walk and gossip for a while until Jacey heard a noise. "What was that?" she asked Liz.  
"What was what?" Liz said keeping her ears open.  
"That!" she shrieked when they both heard the noise. The girls tensed up and Jacey slowly turned around. Behind her stood Max Froid, a 5th grader and the meanest 10-year-old at NYC.  
"Hey girls," he said intimidatingly.  
Liz shrank back in fear, but Jacey stood her ground. "What are you up to? Nothing good I'm sure." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared.  
"Your lunch money," he said pointedly.  
"Already spent it," Jacey said impatiently. He growled at her and his face turned red. "You don't have any business here," she said. "So why don't you just leave."  
"You little brat!" he yelled lunging at her. Jacey screamed and ducked. She thought for sure she was lunchmeat, but Max never hit her.  
She heard fighting and she opened her tightly shut eyes. There, about 10 feet in front of her, stood 11-year-old Griffin over a dazed max. "Grif!" she squeaked.  
He turned around to see Jacey. No sooner than he did, Max lunged at him. With the boys grappling in front of her, she looked around frantically. Liz was curled up in a corner crying. "Go get a teacher and tell them what happened!" Jacey screamed at her. Liz nodded and ran away.  
Jacey screamed at the boys to stop, but they didn't. Only a minute later, Liz came back with a teacher and Max stopped. Griffin started to stand up, but Max punched him in the eye and ran away. The teacher ran after Max, leaving Griffin alone with the girls.  
"Why did you do that?" Jacey said lightly touching his swollen eye.  
He winced in pain. "Did you really think I'd let that bully take you lunch money then beat you up?" ***  
Jacey's eyes clouded at the memory. "That's when I admitted to myself that I loved him," she thought. Jacey quickly snapped back to reality and quickly scrawled a note to Liz.  
  
Liz~ We're just friends. We like to joke around, though. Nothing big. Mike and I have been going out for 2 weeks, he doesn't own me. Gtg, class is almost over.  
~Jace  
  
Jacey dropped the note on Liz's desk. The bell rang and Jacey ran to study hall. ***  
"Promise you'll stop by after rehearsal!" Jacey called out to Griffin as she started down the steps of NYC. "All right!" he called back picking his trumpet case off of the steps. He waved and went back into the building.  
It was a beautiful spring afternoon and Jacey began to skip down the street towards her house. She had broken up with Mike earlier that day, tired of pretending to be in love with him.  
She began to approach a small ally behind a restaurant when she heard a man and a woman's voices arguing. "This has to be the right city! Why would they send us to the wrong place?" the man screamed.  
"I don't know! You can't exactly ask, 'Oh, excuse me, have you seen any Moon Princesses lately?'" the woman retorted.  
Jacey raised an eyebrow at the weird topic of conversation. "I'll just go see if they need directions," she thought. Jacey put on a bright smile and turned into the ally. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see if you were all. . ."  
Jacey's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide with fear. "You. . .you. . ." she stammered pointing at the source of the argument. There stood two identical black, white, and orange calico cats. They had been the ones talking.  
The cats looked at each other frightenedly. Then Jacey began to scream. Out of her extreme fear, tears ran down her face and she screamed. A symbol, a circle with a cross through it, appeared in aquamarine on her forehead.  
In seeing this, the cats gasped and dashed off, leaving Jacey there to scream.  
Griffin, meanwhile, was walking down the street towards home when he heard Jacey scream. He ran to the ally and two calico cats jumped at him. He quickly dodged them and ran to Jacey's side. "Jace!" he said hugging her.  
"Griffin, oh Griffin!" she said hugging him back. The symbol vanished from her head as she calmed down.  
"Are you all right? What happened?" he asked running his hand over her arm.  
"I fell. There was a big dog and he scared me and I fell," she stammered.  
Griffin helped her to her feet. "It's all over. You're okay and we're gonna go home."  
As they walked down the street, Jacey began to ease up. "Why were you out walking, Grif? Don't you have practice?"  
"It was canceled," he said.  
Griffin escorted Jacey to her front door and left her in the care of her aunt. "Thank you, Grif," Jen said when she opened the door. "I appreciate you taking care of her." ***  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jen asked for the thousandth time.  
"Yes," Jacey said walking upstairs to her room. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
Jen walked away shaking her head.  
Jacey brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas. She looked at a picture of her and Darien and their parents when they were at a picnic. She took it off her dresser and kissed Darien and both of her parents.  
Then Jacey took a picture of her, Griffin, Jen, Miriam, and Jake, Miriam's husband, at the school concert and looked at it. She kissed Jen, Griffin, and Griffin's parents.  
Exhausted from her day, Jacey climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up around her neck, trying to force out the memory of the cats. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Dear God, thank you for my life. Thank you for Darien not letting me get in that car. I thank you for my second chance at life and two families that love me. But please, God, make the cats go away." 


	9. The Rebirth of Sailor Earth

Chapter 8: The Rebirth of Sailor Earth  
  
"I'm so happy to see that you're doing better," Jen said. "You've been so depressed all week."  
Jacey smiled. "I didn't think breaking up with Mike would hurt so much," she lied. "But I know it was the right thing."  
Jacey had spent the entire week as a recluse. She hadn't spoken more than two words to anyone since she first saw the cats. Griffin and Jen were so worried about her.  
***  
"Jace, do you want to go out for some ice cream?" Griffin asked the day after Jacey's encounter with the cats.  
"No," she said shortly, turning over in bed.  
"No? Jace, I have never known you to pass up ice cream. What's wrong with you? It's a beautiful Saturday. You need to get out!" Griffin said ripping the covers off the bed.  
"Leave me alone!" she protested, her eyes welling up with tears. "You don't know anything about what I'm going through!"  
Griffin sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I would if you'd tell me," he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at him with despair in her eyes. "Oh, Griffin!" She broke down into hysterics and Griffin held her tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Jacey, you haven't cried once since you've been here. This must be serious." She nodded, still heaving with sorrow. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay," he whispered, holding her.  
***  
"Aunt Jen, you really shouldn't worry about me," Jacey said grabbing a Pop-tart. "I bounce back fast." Jacey kissed Jen on the forehead and walked outside to meet Griffin.  
Jacey walked out of the house smiling. "Jace!" Griffin said, hugging her. "Has your dark cloud disappeared?"  
"Yup," she said kissing his cheek. "Jacey is on the fast road to recovery." "Good," he said starting to walk. "You were boring when you were depressed.  
***  
"Jen's not gonna be home for a while after school. Would you mind stopping by after rehearsal?" Jacey asked Griffin as they walked out of study hall.  
"No problem. I should swing by a little after 4. Is that okay?" he said walking her to the front of the school.  
"Thanks bunches! I'll see you in like 2 hours," she said hugging him. He turned to go back into the building and Jacey took off down the stairs.  
Jacey happily walked towards her house. She approached the ally and her insides did a flip-flop. "There's no more cats. There's no more cats," she told herself as she ran across to the other side of the ally. "See, you made it!"  
Confident again, Jacey strolled up to her front door and went in. She grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from Jen's "Fresh Baked" box, but the stuff in it was usually "fresh bought." She picked up the Times and went up to her room.  
Enveloped in her muffin and paper, Jacey went into her room and turned on the stereo. She dropped her backpack on the floor and looked at her bed. Jacey froze in her tracks. There stood the two cats she saw arguing in the ally. Once again, she fell to the ground and screamed, but this time, there was no one around to hear her.  
"Jacey! Stop that noise," the feminine sounding cat said leaping off the bed.  
"My name is Apollo, and this is my twin sister Athena," the masculine sounding one said.  
Jacey blinked in disbelief. "You can talk! Cats don't talk! What's going on here?!" Jacey sniffled. All of a sudden, she burst into tears and the sign appeared on her forehead.  
"That's why we're here," Athena said pointing to Jacey's head. "When you cried the other day, you showed the symbol of Earth. We're your guardians, sent to train you to be a warrior."  
Apollo and Athena touched paws and a blue and green key appeared, glowing and hovering above their paws. They moved their paws in a throw and the key was catapulted at her chest. Jacey flinched as it disappeared into her body. "Where is it? Where'd it go?" she asked frantically.  
"The Transformation Key is inside you," Apollo said grinning. "Hold up your hand and shout Earth Scout Power."  
Shaking, Jacey raised her hand. "Earth Scout Power!" Brown, green, and blue ribbons came out of the key that was glowing inside her body. Her arms directed the ribbons around her body from her head to her feet, spinning around. She jerked her arms above her head, throwing the ball of ribbon high in the air, and the ribbon around her body turned in to her Sailor outfit. The ball of ribbons turned into a tiara and fell onto her head. She spun around and landed with her feet shoulder width apart and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"Very impressive," Athena said nodding at Apollo. "We'll do fine with her. She'll make a great Sailor Earth. All we have to do is work on the crying thing a little. Other than that, we shouldn't have a problem."  
"I have a problem!" Jacey screamed. "I can't be this Earth person or whoever!" She shook her head violently.  
"That's SAILOR Earth. And you don't have a choice. It's your destiny." Apollo said hopping down from the bed. "You've been Sailor Earth for over a thousand years, though you never knew it."  
"I don't care who I am or who I've been for the past thousand years! Just get this thing off of me!" she shrieked.  
Athena sighed. "Maybe if you just give it a chance."  
"I don't want to give it a chance! I want it off!"  
"Take your tiara off and drop it at your feet," Athena said in defeat. Jacey took the tiara off and the Sailor outfit turned into ribbons again. Then, she dropped it to the ground and the ribbons turned back into her normal clothes, the tiara disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
She looked at herself and smiled.  
"That is you now, Jacey," Apollo said. Jacey turned and glared at him. "No matter how much you want to fight it. You can't shirk your duties."  
Jacey turned and looked in the mirror. "Why is it always the one who's happy that gets their life changed?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Athena said. "But I can guarantee this time we're not going to disappear, Jacey."  
Jacey closed her eyes and brushed away a falling tear.  
***  
"How's my favorite aunt?" Jacey asked giving Jen a huge hug as she walked in the door later that night. Jacey took her coat and briefcase and escorted her to her favorite chair.  
"Fine," Jen said suspiciously. "One of our reporters didn't come though on a story. It was the 5th time, so I had to fire her. That kid, Max Froid, won't be coming back to school next year, most likely."  
Jacey hung up Jen's coat. "That's a total relief. So, did anything else happen today?"  
"Not really," Jen said. "Tell me, what do you want?" she came straight out and said.  
"What?" Jacey played innocent. Jen stared her down. "Okay. I found these two really adorable kitties today!"  
Jen rolled her eyes. "Cats?"  
Jacey nodded. "Apollo! Athena!" The cats came running down the stairs and hopped up on Jen's lap.  
"Jacey, you sneak!" Jen laughed as Athena licked her hand. Apollo purred loudly. "I can't believe you!"  
Jacey put on a pouty face and clasped her hands together. "Pleeeeeease?"  
"All right! I give up," Jen said. "Just don't let them get in my way."  
Jacey hopped up and down and kissed Jen. "They won't be a bother at all!"  
***  
"Now Jacey," Athena said when the three of them were alone in Jacey's room. "Luna and Artemis have mentioned much evil over in Tokyo. You have to be plenty prepared."  
"You will undergo some extreme training," Apollo said typing something into Jacey's laptop. An elaborate schedule popped up on the screen. "Here," he said pressing the print button."  
Jacey picked up the paper from the print tray and read it over. "You have me running four times a week! And I have to have sessions with my powers and a theory class on my potential?" She looked at the cats in disbelief. "Are you nuts?"  
"No, we're quite serious," Apollo said looking blankly at her.  
"Where does my life fit into all of this?" she said pacing around her room. "You have me starting all of this tomorrow after school."  
Athena sighed. "I wish there was another way. But until we feel you are ready enough to fight like a true warrior, this is your life."  
Jacey began seething with anger. "You have some powers the other Scouts don't. You can't afford to wing it like they do. And you're psychic, although your abilities aren't functional right now. You'll have the upper hand in every way if you buckle down for a few weeks," Apollo said.  
"But I don't want to buckle down! I want to be normal!" she screamed.  
"Quiet!" Apollo hissed.  
"Sorry," she said. "But why is this so important? What can New York offer this big evil?" she walked around thoughtfully, looking at pictures of the Tokyo heroines, Sailor Moon and the Scouts. "Are they real Scouts like me?" she asked.  
"Yes. But training starts tomorrow morning," Athena said. "Be prepared for anything."  
***  
"Okay, I thought you were crazy before, but this does it!" Jacey said as she paced around her room two days later. "I mean telling me about all my powers is one thing. But a textbook?"  
Athena dropped the book on her desk. "It's not a textbook," she retorted.  
"Then what is it?" Jacey asked skeptically, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"It's a manuscript," Athena corrected.  
"Oh, I see," Jacey said sarcastically. "Big difference."  
Apollo hopped up next to Athena. "Hush up you two. We only have a few hours before Jen gets back," he said swatting them both.  
"Yippee," Jacey said unenthusiastically. "Can we get this over with?"  
Both cats frowned at her. "Jacey, this is so important!" Athena said. "The whole world is counting on you and you have to learn this. Do you want to let everyone down?"  
"Yeah, this is serious business. We're up against some extreme evil," Apollo frowned.  
"Really?" Jacey shrieked mock-frightenedly. She glared at the cats. "Because I haven't noticed any evil recently," she said coolly, folding her arms across her chest.  
"It'll come!" Apollo said. "Trust me, it'll come." 


	10. The First Battle

Chapter 9: The First Battle  
  
"It still hasn't come!" Jacey said, exasperated.  
"They're biding their time," Athena said looking out the window. It was September; four months after Apollo and Athena started to train Jacey. The whole summer long, Jacey had trained and trained, but no evil ever surfaced.  
Jacey glared at Athena. "They're biding their time," she mocked. "I am so sick of this! I just want to do some battling so I can get on with my life!" Apollo and Athena just looked at each other. "Please, can we ease up just a bit? School's already started and I have to be the biggest loner around."  
"Well," Apollo mused.  
"All right," Athena said. Apollo just looked at her. "You can cut back on training. But still be alert, there is evil out there, whether they show themselves or not."  
Jacey's face lit up. "I love you guys!" she said and she dashed out the door. "I'll be at Griffin's if you need me!"  
"We said cut back! Just remember that!" Apollo yelled after her.  
"She didn't hear a word of it," Athena said blatantly. Apollo just shot her an evil look. "She is a teenager, Apollo. She needs to be free, even just a little. Luna gets great results with the other Scouts, and she has 3!"  
Apollo sighed, "But Artemis only has one, and he has problems with Sailor V all the time."  
"That poor girl's had a tough life, Apollo. And she's a superb Scout. What do you expect from a guy training a teenaged girl by himself?" Athena said lying down for a nap.  
Apollo began to sulk. "She needs a firm command. She's going to be taken completely by surprise when this all goes down."  
Athena opened one eye and just stared at him. "You've been spending way too much time with her. I just had to say that," she said alluding to his newfound vocabulary.  
Apollo blushed. "Her psychic visions are sporadic and inconclusive! She still needs to be trained," he said lying down on the bed.  
"When she gets her butt kicked in battle she'll be running back to train. Just wait and see," Athena said yawning. "But as long as she thinks she's the queen, she won't be up for training."  
Apollo grumbled and closed his eyes. "I hope you're right," he said begrudgingly. Then they heard the front door slam.  
***  
"Jace!" Griffin said, surprised to see Jacey standing on his doorstep. "Haven't seen you over here in a while."  
She smiled and walked in the house. "Yeah, I know. I've just been so bogged down with everything lately. I've totally felt like a loner!"  
Griffin nervously fiddled with the pen he held in his hands. "Really? Oh, well, always good to get back into the social game!"  
Jacey could tell he was nervous. "What is up with you today?"  
"Nothing!" he blurted.  
Jacey smiled coyly. "Oh, nothing, really?" she headed towards the stairs and Griffin winced. "Griffin I can read you like a book! That is definitely not a 'nothing' face. Who's up there?" she asked excitedly.  
"Grif, who's down there?" a girl's voice called from upstairs.  
A pain shot through Jacey's heart. She never would have believed it if she hadn't heard the voice. Tears formed in her eyes, but she tried so hard to keep them back. "Hey Liz, it's me!" she called up in reply, trying to control her voice.  
"Jace," Liz's voice sounded desperate and frightened, like she had been caught.  
Jacey looked over at Griffin. "Jacey, its not what you think!" he said frantically.  
She began to sniffle and wipe her eyes to keep from crying. "Really?" she whispered bitterly. "Griffin, you don't even know what I think anymore!"  
Jacey made a break for the door, but Griffin caught her arm. "Jacey, I can't explain. . ."  
"I figured, now let me go!" she said ripping her arm from his grasp. She ran down the front steps and over to her house, slamming the door behind her and never looking back.  
Griffin sighed and hung his head. Liz came down the stairs and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Grif, is she gonna be all right?"  
"I don't know," he said. He looked up at her. "You should have told her, Liz. It would have been a lot easier on all of us."  
Liz sighed. "I know, I know. But it would break her heart."  
"It couldn't have been more broken than it was just now," he said looking sadly over at Jacey's house.  
***  
"Jacey! Get down here or you'll be late for school!" Jen called the next morning. Jacey's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her clock.  
"But it's midnight, Jen," Jacey yawned looking at the red 12:00 flashing in front of her eyes.  
"No it's not! You have ten minutes to get to school!"  
Jacey looked at her watch. "It's 7:30!" she screamed leaping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she hissed at Athena who was only just waking up herself.  
Athena stretched and yawned. "Your alarm never went off," she said sleepily.  
Jacey ran around the room, desperately trying to get ready in time. "This is great," she said brushing her teeth. "I have a huge Chem test 1st period and I'm gonna be late! I'll never hear the end of it!"  
"Well this should teach you a lesson in punctuality," Apollo said coming in the room.  
Jacey glared at him. "It's not my fault the power went out last night! I don't even know why it would have gone out. All I know is, I'm late!" She looked at her watch, which now read 7:38. Freaking out, she flew down the stairs and grabbed a Pop-tart from her aunt's hands.  
She tore out the door and down the front steps. "Grif, let's go!" she said but then froze. Griffin hadn't been waiting for her. The previous afternoon came back to her in a rush, flooding her eyes with tears. "Jen. Did Grif come for me this morning?" she asked sadly.  
"No," she called back. "I saw him leave about an hour ago by himself. I thought it awfully strange." Then Jen looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Jacey it's 7:45!"  
"Ack!" Jacey screamed and she tore off down the road. She ran as fast as she possibly could, her heart pounding in her chest. "What does this mean?" she thought. "Is Grif not talking to me? Or did he have something to do this morning at school? I can't think about it now, I'm late!"  
Jacey dashed up the front steps of the school. "Only ten minutes late, not bad," she said reaching for the door. She grabbed the handle and felt a surge of negative energy shoot through her body. "What was that!" she cried out, falling to the ground. Someone inside the building screamed. "Shoot! Of course it comes now!" she breathed. She shot up her hand. "Earth Scout Power!"  
Jacey transformed and kicked through the door for effect. Inside the school was barren. "What is this all about? I can feel the evil, but I don't see it," she said. She began to walk down the hall, searching so carefully for this thing that threatened her and everyone else.  
"Sailor Earth," she heard a voice call. She looked up into a window and saw Apollo and Athena on the sill. "We felt some evil, seen anything yet?" Apollo said.  
"No, but I heard a scream and I was knocked down by the negative forces around here," she said. The cats leaped down next to her. "I have a bad feeling, to a major extent."  
"So do we. I think you're finally honing your Scout skills," Apollo said, craning his neck to look for the threat.  
"Thanks Apollo, that really means a lot to me," Sailor Earth said, her eyes getting misty.  
Athena rolled her eyes. "Can it you two! We have a potential evil monster on the lose!"  
Sailor Earth shook her head. "Right, we have to get this evil. Evil. . .evil. . .evil. . .evil. . ." she said over and over in her head to keep herself focused. The threesome walked down the hallway, keeping their eyes and ears open for whatever they were looking for.  
Jacey looked to the right when she approached the "T" in the hallway. She began to turn left and turned to see what was in front of her. She gasped in horror and Athena's back arched. "EVIL!!!!" Sailor Earth choked. There stood an ugly squid monster, with it's tentacles wrapped around a handful of students while what looked like the rest of the student body lay motionless on the floor.  
"You can beat it, Sailor Earth," Apollo urged. "Just remember to believe in yourself and what we taught you!"  
"Right," she said. She turned to face the monster and took a deep breath. "Hold it right there, Squid Face!" The monster turned around and looked at her. "You heard me! Drop those innocent people!"  
"Why should I?" it cackled.  
"Because I am Sailor Earth. Defender of Right and punisher of Wrong! And I definitely think you're on the wrong side, you ick thing. On behalf of this beautiful and sacred planet, I'm gonna dust you!"  
Athena looked at Apollo. "Well, she's got the opening lines down pretty well."  
"Ha! Another whimpy little Sailor girl. I'll have to tell Queen Beryl when I finish pulverizing you!" it said, dropping the energy-less people to the floor.  
"I definitely don't see that happening, you Negatrash," Sailor Earth said coolly. Just then she saw a brown tuft of hair on the floor begin to move. "Griffin!" she shrieked, running up to him. "Griffin, oh, oh are you all right?" she asked frantically.  
"Sailor Earth," he said with much difficulty. "Fight, just save everyone. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." He began to try to get up and pushed her in the direction of the monster in the process.  
"Are you. . ."  
"Yes now GO!" he said hobbling down the hall trying to get to a safe area.  
Sailor Earth looked at the evil monster with contempt and hatred. "You hurt my friends and all of these innocent people you low down slimeball! There is no way you are gonna get away with this."  
"Yeah right," it said and shot a tentacle out a Sailor Earth.  
She closed her eyes and the key inside her started glowing. Then, she began spinning in the air and her left hand went up and her right hand went down, stopping right above and below the key, and she said, "Mountain. . ." She moved her hands so the heals were touching and a small white ball went into them and she continued, "Avalanche. . ." Finally she moved her right hand, now containing the white ball, upward with her left hand clasping her right wrist and she jerked to a halt facing the monster and opened her eyes and screamed, "COVER!" The white ball grew to an immense proportion and a giant wall of snow went rushing at the monster, who screamed when it all fell on its squiddy head.  
"I did it!" Sailor Earth shrieked jumping up and down. "I actually beat my first monster!"  
"Good job, Sailor Earth," Athena and Apollo both congratulated.  
"I'm beyond ecstatic!" Sailor Earth gushed. "I've never been prouder."  
"Neither have we," Apollo said, rubbing up against her leg and purring.  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!!" the monster screamed, jumping from its snowy prison. Before Sailor Earth or Apollo and Athena had time to even blink, Sailor Earth was wrapped in its deadly tentacles. "This will teach you to cover me in snow!" it shouted.  
Jacey's eyes slowly began to close. "Help me. . ." she murmured. "She's draining all of my energy." Apollo and Athena could only stand by and watch in horror as Sailor Earth's energy was slowly drained from her body.  
Just then, an aquamarine rose shot out of nowhere and pierced the monster's tentacle, freeing Sailor Earth. "How dare you drain the energy of these innocent humans! They came to this school to be educated and to socialize. You tried to take all that away, but Sailor Earth and I won't let that happen, ever," a man said.  
Sailor Earth regained her energy and stood up. "Thanks," she said to the man. "I think I can take it from here!" She closed her eyes and her key began to glow and she began to spin around, just like before and her right hand went up and her left hand went down. Her right hand stopped above the key and her left hand below and she shouted, "Canyon. . ." She moved her hands facing out so the heals were touching and a small brown ball moved into them and she continued, "Rock. . ." Her right hand grabbed her left wrist and moved her right arm up, still holding the brown ball, and she stopped facing the monster and opened her eyes, finishing, "SLIDE!" A shower of rocks rained down on the monster and encased her again. "Did I get her this time?" Sailor Earth asked.  
"NO!" the monster screamed, emerging again.  
"Quick, Sailor Earth," the man shouted. "Use your Razor Bow!"  
"Right!" she nodded. She pinched the blue button on her bow and the green bow came off with ease. It glowed aquamarine and turned into a deadly disk. Sailor Earth spun around and shouted, "Razor Bow Action!" and threw it at the monster. The monster was instantly cut in half and turned to dust. "I did it! I really did it!" she shouted jumping up and down.  
Apollo and Athena just smiled. "Good job, Sailor Earth," the man said.  
Sailor Earth gasped and looked up at where he stood. He was a tall man with dark hair, dressed in a white suit with a black vest and a white cape and mask. "Who are you?" she said. "What's your name? Where did you come from? Are you my friend or my enemy?"  
"Sailor Earth, my name is the Midnight Façade. I have been sent to fight by your side in all cases. But that's all you can know, for now. Goodbye," he said throwing his cape over his shoulder and disappearing.  
"Oh, he's so dreamy!" she cooed.  
***  
Griffin woke up laying on the floor in a science lab. He blinked open his eyes and shook his head. "Where am I? What happened?" he said groggily to himself. A rush of images flooded his mind, of a man in a suit and a beautiful soldier in a Sailor suit.  
"Was that me?" he said out loud. "Am I that man, the Midnight Façade?" He stared at his hands and the rest of his body. He was in the clothes he left the house it. "But I feel it. I know I am. I never realized I had that kind of power."  
He stood up and brushed himself off. Then he remembered the girl. "She was beautiful," he thought. "That red hair and those green eyes. Wait!" he stopped. "Those eyes! It was Jacey! She's Sailor Earth. Oh God! What do I say to her?" he thought. "Oh well, I'll deal with it when it comes up," he said and he walked out into the hallway.  
***  
"Griffin! Griffin where are you!" Jacey called out down the hallway, which was littered with the bodies of her half-concious classmates. She had already de-transformed and called 911 to help the students. Now, she just had to find her best friend. "Oh God, Griffin, where'd you go?"  
She began to become frantic as her search turned up nothing. "I told you not to worry about me," a voice said from behind her.  
Jacey whipped around to see a healthy Griffin standing up against the wall. "Griffin!" she cried out, running to him. She threw her arms around him, totally forgetting the day before.  
"Hey," he said. "Did you see a girl in a Sailor suit in here before? I think she was called Sailor Earth. She saved everyone."  
Jacey blushed, "No, I didn't see anything. I just got here. I was running late, without you to pick me up." "Did he see me transform?" she thought frantically. "Oh God!"  
"Oh," he said shrugging. "I just wanted to know." He looked into Jacey's eyes, the same green eyes that Sailor Earth had. "Jacey, I have something to tell you," he started.  
"What," she said.  
He cleared his throat and let go of her. "Well, I. . . I love you," he said, blushing profusely. "I have for ten years now. I knew the first time I looked into your green eyes that you'd be mine. And I've waited patiently for so long and through so many of your boyfriends, but, I won't wait anymore and I won't take no for an answer."  
"I. . . I don't know what to say," she choked out. This was the confession she'd waited so long to hear. But she remembered the day before, and Liz. "But what about Liz," she said, looking away. "You can't just leave her high and dry."  
"There's no me and Liz. I can't tell you the situation, because it isn't any of my business. Ask her about it sometime," he said, stepping closer to Jacey. "But, I still haven't heard you say what I want you to," he said, bringing his body close to hers.  
"I love you to," she whispered in his ear as she leaned up to him. He tilted her chin in his hand and kissed her.  
"I won't say anything about today," he thought. "She needs Griffin now, not the Midnight Façade." 


	11. Alter Egos

Chapter 10: Alter Egos  
  
"You two are what?" Jen and Miriam shrieked.  
"A couple," Jake, Griffin's father, said calmly, sipping his coffee.  
Jacey looked down at her hands. "Are you upset?" she said. "We didn't want to upset you. We thought you guys would be happy for us!"  
"We are, we are!" Miriam said, reaching across the table and taking Jacey's hands.  
"Honestly," Jen said, leaning back in her chair. "Miriam and I always kidded about the two of you getting together. But we're just kinda shocked that it actually happened!"  
Jacey's face lit up. "So you're happy?"  
"If you are," Jen smiled. "We couldn't be happier."  
Griffin laughed. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well, Dad," he said. "I thought you'd be through the roof at the notion of me having a girlfriend!"  
Jake looked at his son over his coffee cup. "You're mother and I are really happy that you and Jacey got together on your own. We never told you, but we've had an arranged marriage between you two for ten years now."  
  
Jacey and Griffin just stared at the adults, calmly sitting across from them. "Wha. . . wha. . . what?" Jacey choked out.  
"An arranged marriage," Jen said. "Oh come on, you have to know what that is! You're parents had one for you in Japan too, but that obviously wouldn't work now, so we figured it would be all right to make one for the two of you!"  
Jacey and Griffin just looked at each other. "Well," Griffin said. "I'm glad this all worked out for our parents' best. They would have been devastated if we didn't get married."  
"You have wedding plans already?" Jacey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, you've had way too much time on your hands."  
Griffin just rolled his eyes. Jacey shivered and closed her eyes. "Brrr, its cold in here," she lied. "I'm gonna go get a sweater, please excuse me." She got up and ran up the stairs.  
"That girl," Jen said.  
***  
"I feel the next attack," Jacey said as she walked into her bedroom. Apollo and Athena looked up from their newspaper. "It's gonna be near the pier, now."  
"Well, get a move on!!!!" Athena pressed, jumping out the window. Apollo followed, and Jacey stealthily climbed down the gutter.  
She jumped to the ground from about halfway down the gutter and landed with a thud. "Well, here we go again," she said and threw her hand in the air. "Earth Scout Power!" The key inside of her body began to glow and a blue and green ball of ribbons came from the key into Jacey's waiting hand. She spun around slowly, then threw the ball up in the air, and let it follow her hand around from her feet to her head. Jacey opened her eyes and the ball disappeared, turning the ribbons that encased her body into her Sailor uniform. She landed with her feet apart and her hands clasped down at her right hip.  
Jacey instantly took off for the docks with Apollo and Athena at her heals. Griffin saw a wisp of red hair vanish off the property and he abruptly stood up. "If you'd excuse me for a minute, I have something to take care of at home," he said.  
"What?" Miriam said.  
"I forgot to tape the Yankee's game," he lied. "I'll be right back." He put on his coat and walked out the door.  
"Peculiar children," Miriam said. "Awfully peculiar."  
Griffin ran down the street, but he knew he could never keep up with Sailor Earth. He took an aquamarine rose out of his jacket and held it up. "Guardian Power!" he shouted. The rose disappeared and Griffin's outfit turned into a white suit with a cape and mask. "I feel the attack now. It's down by the pier!" he thought and he ran off.  
"How dare you attack these innocent fishermen and steal their energy! I, Sailor Earth will not allow it!" Sailor Earth shouted at the hideous monster facing her. "On behalf of this planet, I'm turning you to dust!"  
"Oh I'm shaking in my boots!" the monster said. "You annoying little Sailor twit!" the monster screamed and lunged at her.  
Sailor Earth was able to dodge it with ease and then kneed it in the stomach. The monster fell to the ground. "Ha ha," Sailor Earth said. "Who's the twit now?" She closed her eyes and the key inside her started glowing. Then, she began spinning in the air and her left hand went up and her right hand went down, stopping right above and below the key, and she said, "Molten. . ." She moved her hands so the heals were touching and a small red ball went into them and she continued, "Lava. . ." Finally she moved her right hand, now containing the red ball, down with her left hand clasping her right wrist and she jerked to a halt facing the monster and opened her eyes and screamed, "FLOW!" The lava shot from her hands in a spiraling motion and fried the monster.  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" it screamed. A huge glass disc shot out of its stomach at Sailor Earth. It stopped over her head and walls shot down from it, encasing Sailor Earth.  
"HELP!" she shouted, banging on the glass. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" But no one could hear her.  
Just then, an aquamarine rose shot through the air and hit Sailor Earth's glass prison. Both the monster and Sailor Earth looked at the rose, sticking out of the glass, before looking up in the direction it came from. Then, the glass shattered, freeing Sailor Earth. "You evil monster, how dare you imprison this girl and try to take innocent people's energy. I, the Midnight Façade, will not let you do it."  
Sailor Earth shook the glass out of her hair. "Good, she's distracted," she thought. "Now's my chance!" She pinched the blue button on her bow and the green bow came off with ease. It glowed aquamarine and turned into a deadly disk. Sailor Earth spun around and shouted, "Razor Bow Action!" and threw it at the monster.  
"NOOOOOO!!" it shouted as it turned to dust. Sailor Earth kneeled down next to the pile of dust and looked at it. The Midnight Façade walked over next to her.  
Jacey just stared at the pile. "Will it get easier?" she asked no one in particular.  
"I don't know," the Midnight Façade said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." He extended a hand out to her, which she took, and she stood up. "It's been sweet, but I gotta go," he said, bowing to her. "You take care."  
"I will," she whispered. "As long as you're here to protect me."  
***  
"Where is that girl?" Griffin said as he sat back down at Jen's dinning room table. "Does it really take that long to pick out a sweater?"  
"Of course," Jacey said, coming down the stairs. "We girls take absolutely forever picking out clothes. I can't believe you've spent ten years with me and haven't figured it out yet." Everyone around the table laughed at the comment.  
Griffin smiled, "With you, there's something new to learn everyday."  
Jacey smirked back. "You don't even know the half of it."  
***  
"I'm so sorry I almost ruined the chance for you and Grif!" Liz apologized profusely the next morning. "I was so stupid to have not told you what was going on earlier!"  
Jacey laughed. "It's no biggy. I'm not mad or anything." She and Liz just walked down the hall for a minute. "But Griffin never did tell me what was going on."  
Liz looked at her surprisedly. "Really? I thought for sure he would have told you, you know, to get you back," she said. Liz looked down and blushed.  
"Well. . ." Jacey pressed.  
"He was covering up for me," Liz gushed. "Oh it was so romantic, like in the old movies. A Romeo and Juliet story!"  
Jacey gasped. "You and Grif?"  
"NO!" Liz gasped. "Of course not! Any fool could see that the two of you were meant to be. So even if there was even the most remote possibility of that happening, I wouldn't have done it," she said assuredly.  
Jacey smiled. "Well, thanks, I think. But who is it? Who's the mystery man?"  
Liz blushed again. "This is why I couldn't tell you. I thought it would kill you to know that I love the person you hate the most," she almost sobbed.  
"Mrs. Appleby, the gym teacher?" Jacey questioned.  
"NO!!!" Liz replied. "Max Froid! You hate him!" Jacey just stopped and stood there, stunned. "Well, are you gonna say something?"  
"How did it all happen?" Jacey choked out.  
"Well," Liz started. "Max showed me a side of him that no one else knows, besides Griffin, that is. We just fit so perfectly, but our parents hate each other, so we knew that telling them was out of the question. Grif and Max knew each other from band, and I knew Grif was good friends with you, so we trusted him to let us use his house for our rendezvous. I was surprised he said yes, but he did and we swore him to secrecy. I'm sure you see why we didn't tell you."  
Jacey just looked at her. "Yeah, I see," she said. "But you should realize that no matter how much I don't like you're boyfriend that I trust your judgment and he must be as great as you say he is."  
Liz's eyes got misty. "Thanks, Jace! You're the greatest!" she said, throwing her arms around Jacey's neck. Just then the bell rang. "Well, lets go to gym," she said.  
"Ewwwww," Jacey moaned. Liz just rolled her eyes and dragged her down the hallway.  
***  
"Are you happy?" Griffin asked, kissing Jacey on the top of her head.  
  
She pulled his arms tighter around her and buried her head in his chest. "Of course," she said sleepily. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Griffin shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes you just seem, well, distant," he said turning on the light on the table next to them and turning off the TV.  
Jacey sat up on the couch. "Distant?" she said. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, I guess it would be that way with anyone sometimes. Like if school was bothering you," he said, taking her hand.  
Jacey looked down, feeling guilty. "Yeah it gets tough sometimes, but I don't like to talk about it," she lied. "Sorry I get that way."  
"No, no! Don't apologize," Griffin said. "I shouldn't have pried. But I just wish you could talk to me about it. You were always able to before."  
Jacey looked up and smiled. "I never told you everything before. I was just better at hiding it then."  
Griffin just laughed. It hadn't been what he wanted her to tell him, but at least she was being open. "Why can't she tell me?" he thought. "This is so big and important. I wish she trusted me like she trusts the Midnight Façade."  
"JACE!" Jen called from upstairs. "It's time for bed, it's really late."  
Jacey looked at the clock over the fireplace. "Wow, it's almost midnight," Jacey said, yawning. "No wonder I'm so tired." She stood up and took Griffin by the arm. "Come on, get up. Time to go back to your casa."  
Griffin smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're getting better at this Spanish thing," he said sarcastically. He stood up and hugged Jacey. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said kissing her.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said kissing him back.  
"Bye Jen!" Griffin called up the stairs.  
"See ya Grif!" she called back.  
Griffin walked towards the door, holding Jacey's hand. "I had fun watching TV with you tonight. We should go out to a movie or dinner or something next weekend."  
"Definitely," she nodded. "Well, I'll see you bright and early for school tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye as he walked towards his house.  
***  
"What's wrong, Jace?" Athena asked as Jacey trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jacey just glared. "If looks could kill!" Athena said, taken aback.  
"What's got you in such a funk?" Apollo asked.  
Jacey's eyes began to tear. "Why?" she asked. "Why won't you just let me tell him?" Apollo and Athena just looked at each other and sighed. "Do we really have to go through this again?" Apollo said.  
"Yes!" Jacey cried. "We do! We're going to go through it until I understand why!" Jacey wiped her eyes, trying to control herself. "Why can't I tell Griffin?"  
Athena jumped onto Jacey's shoulder. "He might tell someone. You know that!" she said. She put her paw up to Jacey's face, but Jacey just turned away.  
"What would he say, Jacey? Huh?" Apollo said. "What would you say to him? 'Hi I'm a Superhero!' then go back to making out on the couch? It won't work!"  
"No!" Jacey said. "I have it all planned out. I'll say, 'Grif, do you remember when you asked me if I saw Sailor Earth when she saved everyone?' And he'd say, 'Yeah, did you see her?' Then I'll say 'No I didn't see her then. I only saw her once before. And that was in the mirror.' And he'd say, 'What are you talking about?' Then I'd say, 'Grif, I'm Sailor Earth,' Then he'd say, 'Really? You put your life on the line everyday to save the world? That explains so much! But why didn't you tell me sooner?' Then we'd hug and everything would be all right."  
Apollo and Athena just looked at her skeptically. "Do you really think that's what's going to happen?" Apollo asked.  
Jacey's eyes overflowed with tears. "No! Of course not! Because you two know best and blah blah blah!" she yelled. Jacey threw herself onto her bed and just cried her eyes out.  
***  
"Jacey, I know you're Sailor Earth," Griffin said. He shook his head. "No, no, no!" he said. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Jacey, I'm the Midnight Façade, and I know you're Sailor Earth."  
Griffin felt like pulling his hair out. "Why can't I get this right?!?!" his head screamed as he paced around his room.  
He calmed himself down and lay down on his bed. "Why can't she tell me?" he thought. "Does she not trust me? I just wish I could figure it out."  
A tear formed in his eye. "I only wish I could talk to Jacey! She would have been the one I turned to." Griffin turned his light out and closed his eyes. "Why did things have to change?" 


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 11: The Final Battle  
  
"Happy 9 months, Jace," Griffin said as Jacey opened her eyes. He gently laid a kiss on her lips and she smiled.  
"Good morning my prince," she yawned. "Happy 9 months." She sat up and looked at an extremely happy Griffin. "What?" she asked.  
He smiled coyly. "Oh, nothing," he said. "Just breakfast in bed," he said and stepped aside, revealing a beautifully made breakfast complete with flowers and a gift.  
Jacey's eyes began to tear. "Oh, Grif! This is so great! You really shouldn't have."  
"I wanted to," he said kissing her again. "You deserve it. Every last bit."  
She smiled. "Well, if you say so, I certainly can't refuse." He eagerly handed her her breakfast tray. On it was a Pop-Tart, a glass of orange juice, a gift-wrapped box, an envelope, and 9 red roses. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" she said.  
"You like it?" Griffin asked eagerly. All Jacey could do was nod. "There is one rose for each month we've been going out. I would have given you one for each month I've loved you, but I figured you really didn't want 129 roses in your room." Jacey just laughed.  
"I love the Pop-Tart, too. It shows how you remember what I eat every morning while I'm running out the door!" Jacey said. Then they both broke out into hysterics.  
Griffin wiped his eyes. "Go ahead and open the card."  
She opened the envelope and then opened the card. A piece of paper fell out of the card and Jacey picked it up. "What is this?" she asked.  
"Read it," Griffin smiled.  
Jacey looked at him and cleared her throat. "Dear Griffin Castro," she paused and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded her on. "We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application to New York University." Jacey's jaw dropped. Griffin just smiled. "Oh Griffin! This is so great!"  
"I know," he said leaning towards her. "Now, I get to stay near you."  
***  
"So he's staying, Jace?" Liz asked.  
"Yup," Jacey smiled. "But he's still gonna live in the dorm. So it won't be exactly the same, but I'm still really thankful!"  
Liz squealed and jumped onto her bed. "Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Jacey sat down on the chair at Liz's desk. "I wish Max would do something so grandly romantic like that for me."  
Jacey smiled. "Don't worry. He probably will eventually."  
Liz just burst out laughing. "I doubt it. Max doesn't do romantic," she said. Jacey did her best to stifle a laugh. "So what was in the box? Something grand as well, I bet."  
Jacey's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "This," she said as she unlatched the gold chain she wore.  
"Oh my God," Liz gasped as she took the 14kt gold heart locket from Jacey. "It's gorgeous! Oh dear!"  
"Read it," Jacey said.  
"Jacey and Griffin, BFF," she read then turned it over. "And more." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Jacey! Hold on to him forever!"  
"I plan on it," Jacey said. Liz handed the locket back to her. Jacey gently opened it. "And he even put pictures of the two of us in here!"  
Liz started to cry. "Oh, Jace! That's so beautiful!" Jacey just stared at her in surprise. "What did you get him?" Liz sniffled.  
"I made him a scrapbook. It has pictures, ticket stubs, receipts, everything I've saved from the first day we met until yesterday. That and a framed picture of the two of us for him to put in his dorm room," Jacey said.  
Liz's eyes began to mist again. "Oh, that's so wonderful!" she choked.  
Jacey laughed. "Remind me not to tell you anything sentimental ever again!" she said rolling her eyes.  
***  
"Oh, Athena, it's all such a huge mess!" a voice from the computer said. "Artemis and I have trained those girls so much, but I'm still so afraid they're not ready!"  
Athena felt her friend's pain. "Luna, you've done all you can do. Now, just trust in them and their abilities."  
"But it's so hard to! I can't control this battle!" Luna sobbed. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to any of them, especially Sailor Moon. And its not just because she's Sailor Moon, she's my best friend!"  
"I understand," Athena said, tears welling up in her eyes. "If anything ever happened to Sailor Earth. . . I don't know what I'd do!"  
"What you'd do if what?" Jacey asked as she walked in the room.  
Athena wiped her eyes. "Nothing, Jace, I'm just discussing Sailor stuff with Luna."  
"Oh, hey Luna," Jacey said. "What's shakin' over in Tokyo?"  
Athena looked from Jacey to the computer. "A lot," Luna said sadly. Jacey raised an eyebrow. "The Imperium Silver Crystal is going to appear soon. And we don't have a single rainbow crystal!"  
Jacey gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "What? Are. . . are you serious? What happened?" she said sitting down next to Athena on her desk chair.  
Luna sighed. "Sailor Klutzoid Moon." Jacey just laughed nervously and scratched her head. "But seriously, things haven't been going our way at all with these crystals. Tuxedo Mask has two and Zoicite has five!"  
"Hmmmm. . ." Jacey thought out loud. "Well. . . get them back!"  
Athena looked at Jacey dumbfounded. "Really? What a plan," she said sarcastically.  
"I have to go, you guys," Luna said hurriedly. "Sailor Venus and Artemis just got here for the Scout meeting."  
"Okay!" Athena and Jacey said in unison.  
"Signing off," Luna said and the computer turned off.  
Jacey looked at Athena. "I want to have Scout meetings. It isn't fair." She began to pout at that and Athena just stared into space blankly. Jacey noticed her far-awayness and waved a hand in front of her face. "Yoo hoo! Earth to Athena! This is Sailor Earth calling Athena, come in Athena!" She laughed but then shuddered violently.  
Athena quickly snapped out of her trance. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked. She ran to Jacey and tried to comfort her.  
"It's the Negaverse! It hurts!" she screamed as she winced in pain. Flashes of evil beings and bright lights flashed through her mind and she felt like vomiting. All of a sudden, it stopped and Jacey looked up at Athena, sweat beaded on her forehead. "We have to get to the Empire State Building now," she said. "I think it might already be too late."  
***  
  
"Run faster, faster!" Sailor Earth urged herself as she ran madly down the crowded streets of Manhattan. "I have to get there before the gate opens! If it does, this will be the end of all of the world!" She turned a corner and came to a screeching halt. There, right in front of her, loomed a dark and ominous cloud over the Empire State Building. "Oh, shit!" she cried and began running towards it. She pressed the jewel in her tiara and a small intercom came down by her mouth. "Athena," she said as she ran. "I don't know if I can do this alone!"  
"You won't be. I'm sure the Midnight Facade will show up to help you," she said.  
"Believe in yourself, Sailor Earth, you can do it!" Apollo eagerly shouted.  
Sailor Earth sighed. "I hope I can," she said and pressed the jewel again, making the tiara disappear. Sailor Earth ran her heart out to get to the building and stopped at the bottom of it, looking up in self-doubt.  
"Sailor Earth, Sailor Earth!" a frantic woman ran up to her screaming. "You have to save the people in the building! My daughter's in there!" She began to wail uncontrollably.  
"Don't worry, Madame, I'll make sure she gets out safe and sound," she said, looking again at the impossible task in front of her. "I don't know how I'll do this," she thought. "But I swear I will."  
Sailor Earth took a deep breath, then she heard a voice in her ear. "Sailor Earth," Apollo said. The intercom appeared again. "The entrances are sealed, you'll have to teleport in."  
"Thanks Apollo," she said. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. An aquamarine aura surrounded her body and her eyes shot open. "Earth Teleport!" she shouted. She disappeared and was transported inside the building.  
Inside, the building was dark and eerie, with a strange plant-like substance growing on the floor, walls, and ceiling. "Ookie," she said. She turned around and saw bodies lying all over the ground. "Oh my God!" she said and ran to a little girl and felt her pulse. "Her energy's been drained, but she's still alive. I don't know how much longer for in this negative environment. They need their energy back, and quick!"  
"What's going on?" Athena asked. "Is it bad?"  
"I'm afraid so. There are a lot of people with their energy drained and it will keep getting lower until they die in this negative environment." Sailor Earth said. "I have to give them some of my energy."  
"No!" Apollo and Athena both shouted. "You won't have enough energy to fight and everyone will die!"  
Sailor Earth stood up. "I have to, it's my job to protect everyone and I will," she said closing her eyes. Her key began to glow and a warm light was shed over the people. They began to open their eyes and sailor Earth opened hers. "They're all right," she said. She blinked and took a faltering step backwards. "I feel weak," she said and keeled over into the arms of the Midnight Facade.  
"Come on, come on!" the Midnight Facade shouted at Sailor Earth. "Wake up!" He held her tightly to him, trying to protect her from the evil.  
Her eyes began to twitch and finally open. "What. . . what happened? Is everyone all right?" she asked, looking around slowly.  
The Midnight Facade smiled lightly. "Of course they are, you saved them. But you shouldn't have given so much of your energy. You're way too weak to fight whatever this is now," he said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Just rest for a while."  
"I can't," she said pushing herself up. "Everyone's counting on me to save them, I can't let them down." She started to stand tall and walk down the corridor. The Midnight Facade ran to catch up with her. "You can't talk me out of fighting," she said plainly.  
"I won't, trust me," he said. "I only wish I had your courage. I'm so terrified right now. I don't know how you do this all the time. It obviously got easier, didn't it?"  
She looked up at him plainly. "I have a family that loves me and that I love. And a have a brother out there somewhere who might never remember me. They all mean the world to me, especially my boyfriend. If anything happened to them, I could never forgive myself," she said. The Midnight Facade blushed a bit at her reference to Griffin, but Sailor Earth didn't see. "It isn't about courage, it's about helping the people you love."  
"I've never thought of it that way," he said. "Maybe I should, then I won't be quite as afraid of this evil."  
This time it was Sailor Earth's turn to blush. "It doesn't make me braver, it just keeps me from screaming like a maniac and running in the other direction."  
The Midnight Facade laughed lightly. "I guess that works too!" They looked at each other in recognition that they were going to see this through until the end. Jacey turned and started to walk to where the evil vibrations felt the strongest and the Midnight Facade followed suit.  
*** High in the sky, unseen by anyone on the streets, a pair of eyes watched the scene unfold. "She's too weak, she can't fight this herself," the female voice said.  
The mysterious unseen being thought hard. "What can I do? This battle won't go her way, at all. But as a spirit. . ."  
***  
Sailor Earth and the Midnight Facade walked up and down the hallways trying to figure out where they were going. "Athena, have you found the source yet? We're not getting anywhere!" she said impatiently and stopping short.  
"I'm trying as hard as I can, I'm sorry, but everything is so jumbled in there," Athena said. Sailor Earth just rubbed her temples. "Try going north. The negativity seems stronger in that direction."  
"Thanks," Sailor Earth said. She and the Midnight Facade began to walk in a north direction. "So," Sailor Earth said, turning to him. "What's your story? How did you end up like this and who are you really?"  
The Midnight Facade looked at her. "My story? I don't really have one. I'm a guy who lives with his family and fights the forces of evil. Doesn't seem very story like to me," he said, smirking. Sailor Earth attempted to stifle a giggle. "But I don't think you're ready to know who I really am. And if you are, this isn't the time for me to tell you."  
"Fair enough," Sailor Earth said. "I wouldn't have told you if you had asked me. But it was worth a shot," she smiled. He smiled down at her. Then Sailor Earth's face tensed. "What was that," she said.  
"I don't know," the Midnight Facade said, looking around. "But I heard it too." They looked behind them carefully, but didn't see anything. Then all of a sudden, they were propelled backwards with amazing force until they hit the wall.  
Over them, there stood the biggest and ugliest monster they'd ever faced.  
***  
"Sailor Neptune!" a voice shouted. "I found her! I finally found Michelle!" The spirit of Sailor Uranus appeared in front of her.  
Sailor Neptune's spirit smiled. "Really? Oh, Uranus!" she said, throwing her arms around Uranus's neck. "I finally have a body after all these years!"  
"She hasn't picked up the stick yet, but she will soon, I can feel it," Uranus said. They both smiled. "I haven't found Amara yet, so you'll have to continue the search for her, so we can finally be together again," Amara said, a little sadly.  
"As a human, it will be easier," Neptune said. "Then we'll both be free." Then she looked sadly at Sailor Sun. "I'm sorry, I forgot," she said sadly.  
Sailor Sun looked away from the battle unfolding in the Empire State Building. "It's all right, I've lived an eternity without a body, what's the rest of the sun's existence going to matter?" she said. Then she turned back to look at the battle. "Besides, I keep the balance of the solar system."  
Uranus turned to Neptune who was looking sadly at the other three inhabitants of the sun. "Uranus, Centuri," she said. "I promise as soon as I get Michelle's body back, I'll search for you. I won't rest until the three of us are together again."  
"Don't worry," Sailor Centuri said. "Koby is probably happy living as a normal girl. Look for Amara first, so the two of you can be together again. When the apocalypse comes, then you can wake Koby."  
"All right," Uranus and Neptune said. Then they turned to each other and Neptune broke down into Uranus' arms. "How can I live without you?" she said, sobbing.  
"The question is how can I live without you," Uranus said, wiping the tears out of Neptune's eyes. "Don't forget me," she said as Neptune began to disappear.  
"Goodbye," Neptune whispered as she vanished off the face of the sun. Uranus wiped a tear out of her eye, then broke down.  
Sailor Sun looked on both situations sadly. "If only I had that damn body!" Uranus shouted. "Neptune," she cried softly.  
"Michelle took the transformation stick," Sailor Sun said. "Neptune has a body now. Wait, a body. . ." she lit up. "I need a body. . . Earth's body!"  
***  
"How dare you intrude upon the dark fortress!" the huge monster bellowed. "You are not welcome here, and now you must be destroyed!"  
The Midnight Facade stood up. "Not today," he said. "You aren't welcome in our dimension! Sailor Earth and I will blow you back into yours, right Sailor Earth?" There was no response. "Sailor Earth?" he said and turned around.  
She was still lying there, totally knocked out. "Ha, this is your Champion of Justice that I've heard so much about?"  
Sailor Earth flinched and opened her eyes. "Yes," she said strainedly, slowly getting up. "I'm Sailor Earth and I fight for love, justice, and this beautiful planet that we're gonna blow you off of." She walked over to the Midnight Facade with much difficulty. "I'm okay, I promise," she said to him.  
"Well, not for long!" the monster cackled. It ran at her and threw a punch, but Sailor Earth dodged it.  
Sailor Earth rolled across the floor and hit the wall. "I'm so weak," she thought. "Athena was right. I shouldn't have given up so much of my energy." She got up and started to walk back towards the monster. She stopped and closed her eyes and began spinning. "Molten Lava Flow!" she shouted.  
The monster just blew its icy breath onto the liquid hot magma and froze it. "Is that all you've got you wimpy little Sailor girl? I'm hardly surprised." Sailor Earth panicked. Seeing her opportunity, the monster lashed out with its hair, preparing to string Sailor Earth up.  
"NO!" the Midnight Facade shouted and jumped in front of Sailor Earth. In an instant, he was wrapped in its hair, his energy being drained.  
"MIDNIGHT!" she shouted frantically. "Let him go! NOW! Or I swear you evil monster!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
The monster smirked. "As you say, you stupid Sailor girl," the monster said and threw the Midnight Facade across the room. He hit the wall with an unbelievable thud and he cried out in pain. Then all that could be heard was the sound of his mask hitting the floor.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sailor Earth screamed as she ran to his side. The monster just cackled. "Oh, oh, Midnight! I'm so sorry!" she cried. With her eyes blurred from crying, she turned the Midnight Facade over and laid him on her lap. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gasped. "Grif!" she choked. "Griffin, it was you! All this time, it was you! And you never said anything. I never even. . ." Her eyes began to water again. "GRIFFIN!" she cried out in despair.  
"Pity," the monster said mockingly. "Now I'll have to destroy you too." She charged at Sailor Earth.  
Sailor Earth's eyes went solid green and a scowl appeared on her face. The monster laughed as she approached the seemingly helpless girl. Without even turning around to look at the monster, Sailor Earth held up her hand and blew it clear across the room and into a wall, rendering it unconscious. "What's happening to me," she said as the key began to glow. "Apollo, Athena?"  
"It's the Imperium Silver Crystal! The Scouts have it," Athena said. "Don't worry."  
Sailor Earth stood up. "This means I can use the Transformation Key Healing," she thought. "I can save Griffin." She closed her eyes and the key shone with a great white light. "Transformation Key Healing!" she said and the light enveloped Griffin. But nothing happened. Sailor Earth dropped to the ground with exhaustion. "Work, damnit," she whispered. "Work."  
"Don't cry, my child," a voice whispered to her. "We're here. All of us." Sailor Earth looked up at the voice and saw.  
"Mother, Father?" she said. There, in front of her stood Cindy and Jonathan. "Darien!" she said. A small Darien peeked out from behind Cindy.  
"We're here to take you back," Cindy said lightly. "Back to your past, a thousand years ago."  
***  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Serena!" Sailor Earth said when she saw them. Serena ran up and hugged her long lost friend. "Where are my parents and Darien?"  
Serenity smiled. "Cindy and Jonathan have no place here, they were just to escort you back to the Moon Kingdom. Look at yourself, you do not belong in that world."  
Sailor Earth looked down to find that she was dressed in an aquamarine dress, traditional of a princess of the Earth. "But I. . . I do not understand. Why am I here? What is this? I have someone to save back home, an entire city!"  
"They can wait, and they will," Serenity said. "You have to remember your past, as the other protectors are now. Princess Serena only just now came back to me. You must relax," she said waving a hand over her head. "And remember."  
~~~~~  
"Serena I am going to go riding," 14-year-old Princess Jacey said. She ran out of the Moon Palace and into the stables. "Griffin!" she said. "Oh, I have missed you so! It has been too long since I have been back to see the Moon."  
Griffin scooped her up. "It does not matter. The only thing that does is that you are here with me now," he said. He put her down and gently laid a kiss on her lips. Jacey felt a hot rush in her ears as she drank the wrongness of it all in.  
Jacey pulled away and began to walk through the stables. "Griffin," she said almost solemnly, but she still couldn't hide all her happiness about being there. "I have to speak to you. I. . . I am of the age of betrothal in my kingdom," she said falteringly.  
"I've been dreading this conversation, Jacey," he said. "I can't marry you, and you know that!" Princess Jacey bit her lip. "It isn't that I don't want to. That has to be the farthest thing from the truth, but I'm a stable hand. And I'm only 16, frankly, we couldn't be more wrong for each other."  
"But that does not matter!" she said, stamping her foot. "I. . . I. . ." she stammered. "I love you!" she wanted to scream, but just couldn't bring her mouth to form the words. "I do not want to marry any prince, I want you."  
Griffin dropped his head. "I love you so much, but I just want you to be happy. And you won't be happy with a stable boy," he thought. "Jacey, if it makes you happy, you could stay in my arms forever. They're yours," he said, opening them for her.  
She smiled and ran to him. "Oh, Griffin. I would not want it any other way."  
~~~~~  
"You knew," Princess Jacey stammered to Queen Serenity. "Serena! You told!" she said, upset.  
Serena just looked at her baffledly. "No, she did not," Queen Serenity said. "It was as plain as day that you were in love. Your mother and I were going to allow the union. But. . . but Beryl came and all unions were impossible."  
Jacey's eyes welled up with tears. "You gave us a second chance," she whispered. Serenity nodded. "And I might lose him!"  
"Go," Serenity said. "And get him back, once and for all." She smiled as Princess Jacey turned back into Sailor Earth and disappeared.  
***  
Sailor Earth laid on top of Griffin, totally devoid of energy from her revelation. "SAILOR EARTH!" Apollo screamed into the intercom. "Still nothing Athena," he said. "She's used energy she never had, she's way too weak to fight this monster. She's done for!"  
"Don't say that," Athena said. "There might be some hope still. That blast she gave the monster could keep it down until she recovers enough to beat it."  
The monster started to get up across the room. "You rotten little brat!" it yelled. Apollo just looked at Athena. "I'm gonna get you now!" it yelled and came at her. Sailor Earth's eyes fluttered open just in time to see its elbow connect with her chin and send her flying.  
"I. . . I'm tapped," she thought. "This is the end."  
***  
A giant fireball came down from the sky over New York City and headed straight for the Empire State Building. People on the streets gasped and shielded themselves for the impact, but it never happened. The fireball was absorbed right into the building.  
  
***  
Sailor Earth lay on the floor, gasping for breath while the monster walked, laughing, over to her. "Help," Sailor Earth managed to squeak. Then the giant fireball raced past the monster, knocking it over and landed right on Sailor Earth.  
"Well, I didn't even have to finish her off myself," the monster thought as it stood up.  
Sailor Earth swirled with flames and felt her power growing stronger and stronger. The flames absorbed into her body, revealing a very different Sailor Earth to the monster. She stood tall and strong. Her hair was fire, while her boots, gloves, bows, skirt, and collar, were all flames that came in to normal white items. She carried a long, thin, silver staff with three rings near the top and a golden sun on the top. She wore a red choker with the symbol of the sun on it. Her tiara came to a diamond point and showed the symbol of the sun on top as well. She glared menacingly at the monster.  
"Who are you?" the monster said, dumbfounded.  
"I am Sailor Sun," she said in an echo-y voice. "I'm here to protect Sailor Earth and the rest of our Solar System from scum like you." The monster panicked, unsure of what to do. In desperation, she launched an attack, which Sailor Sun just moved her head to dodge. "This is your end," she said. Holding the staff out with both hands, she moved in a single circle, creating a wall of flames around herself. "UNIVERSAL INFERNO!" she cried and the flames were soaked into the staff and propelled at the monster with unimaginable force.  
The monster wasn't even able to scream before it was completely disintegrated. Not even a speck of dust was left. The Empire State Building transformed back to its original state and Sailor Sun just looked around. "So, this is what a body is like," she thought. "It's nice, but too bad it can't last forever." With that, she vanished from Sailor Earth's body.  
Surprisingly, Sailor Earth was left standing, tall and strong again. She looked back to where Griffin was laying, but he was gone. Sighing heavily, she began to walk out of the building. There wasn't even a trace of the wounded people anywhere. When she reached the exit, she blinked hard and held her head up high, proud of her accomplishment and new-found past.  
She stepped out into the bright sunlight and was greeted by throngs of people, cheering just for her. They congratulated her as she walked by and smiled at her, as she looked on, stupefied. Then, Sailor Earth saw the woman whose daughter had been in the building. Sailor Earth stopped and looked at her. The crowd stopped cheering, and tried to see what was happening. "Thank you," the woman said, holding her child close to her.  
"Anytime," Sailor Earth said and the crowd went wild again. She walked for a few blocks, happy with the reception she got. But the thing that warmed her heart most was the sincere gratitude from the woman who's very life's blood she had saved. 


	13. An Escape

Chapter 12: An Escape  
  
"It's absolutely hopeless," Jen said to Apollo and Athena. "She's been up there for two weeks. She won't even let the two of you in." She sipped her coffee at the table and looked at the cats.  
They looked sadly back at her. "Meow," Athena offered.  
Jen began to sob again. "Oh, I don't know what to do!" She cried. "She came home and was like this. I feel like I've failed her as a mother. She won't talk to anyone she hardly eats or sleeps. She just cries!" She looked up, her eyes red and swollen.  
"That girl!" Apollo thought furiously. "Look at what she's put Jen through. She's in so much pain. If only we could talk to her."  
"I don't even have an inking as to what happened. I wish Griffin were here, he could talk to her," Jen said, calming down a bit.  
"Meow," Athena said again. She looked at Apollo and he nodded at his sister. They both ran up the stairs to try to get through to Jacey. "Open this door!" Athena said, scratching at it. "We're not kidding!"  
"Go away!" Jacey sobbed. "I have no reason to come out." She sniffled and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.  
Apollo sighed. "But Jacey," he said. "We want to talk. There's a lot you don't understand. Like with Griffin and. . ."  
  
There were thudding footsteps and they heard the door being opened with difficulty. Athena's face lit up at the thought of Jacey finally coming out, but quickly fell when she saw her angry scowl. "How dare you!" Jacey seethed.  
"What?" Athena said. "What did we say?" She looked at Apollo dumbfoundedly.  
"How dare you come to me and mention Griffin's name! You try to come in here and tell me that everything's going to be fine and he's happy and I should be and a lot of other shit! Well, I'm not gonna take it, not this time! I don't care who the hell is in danger anymore, Sailor Earth is dead as far as I'm concerned!" she yelled. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but Jacey cut him off. "No," she said. "I'm not fit to do it anymore and I won't be destiny's pawn."  
With that she slammed the door in their faces and threw herself onto her bed.  
"Ooo! That girl!" Apollo growled. "She's going to be very confused when this all comes to confront her! Then she'll be sorry she didn't listen to us." He turned and walked back to the kitchen.  
Athena looked sadly at Jacey's door where she could hear muffled sobs coming from. "I understand," she thought. "How horrible it feels to be powerless to help the people you love."  
***  
Jen saw a car pull into the Castro's driveway and Griffin stepped out. "Griffin?" she thought, bewildered.  
Griffin looked at Jacey's house and smiled. He dashed off and knocked on the kitchen door. Jen answered it and gave him a huge hug.  
"Griffin!" she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were. . ." she trailed off in wonder.  
"I know, I know," he said. "But I guess this is what destiny, and my mother, wanted!" he laughed. Jen laughed heartily too.  
"Well, Jace is upstairs in her room. Good luck trying to get her out," she said smiling. "I'm sure she'll respond to this unexpected surprise, though!"  
Griffin smiled and took the stairs up in twos. Apollo and Athena saw this and dashed up the stairs to try to get to Jacey first. But it was too late, Griffin was at her door and knocking with a silly grin on his face.  
"Go away! I told you I don't want to see anyone!" she called.  
Griffin smiled. "No, you never told me that," he said.  
Jacey perked up. "Could it be?" she thought. "Griffin?" she said. Griffin just laughed as he heard her footsteps fly across the room and unlock the door. She threw open the door and sure enough, there he was. "Grif!" she screamed and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Hey! How's my best girl?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
Jacey was slightly taken aback by the informality of his kiss, but didn't give it a second thought. "I'm good," she said, dazed. "But you, you! I thought you were dead! How could. . ."  
"What?" Griffin interrupted. "Dead?"  
Jacey nodded sheepishly. "I know it was pretty silly of me to think that someone as resilient as you would have died. But you disappeared and I didn't know what else to think. . ." she rambled.  
"Jacey," Griffin said, taking her by the shoulders. "I went upstate to visit my grandmother in Poughkipsie. I was only gone two and a half weeks! You knew that! I was supposed to stay another week and a half, but my mom wanted me home for school."  
Jacey froze. "Your, your. . ." she stammered. Her hand went up to the spot where Griffin's necklace should have been, but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" she freaked, searching around her.  
"Where's what?" Griffin asked.  
"The necklace!" she said.  
"What necklace?" he asked as if she were crazy.  
"The one you gave me!" Jacey practically screamed.  
"Jacey, I've never given you a necklace," he said.  
Jacey froze where she was and starred frightfully at Griffin. Then Jacey erupted into a fit of giggles. "Just wanted to make sure your sense of humor was still intact!" she said, laughing but trying not to cry.  
"Well," Griffin said, half frightened. "I just stopped by to say hello." He stared at his hands, feeling awkward. "So I guess I should get going. Bye," he said, kissing her on the cheek again.  
He walked out the door and Jacey waved as he walked down the stairs. Apollo and Athena looked up at Jacey sadly. "We tried to tell you," Athena said.  
"I know," Jacey said calmly. "But now you have a lot of explaining to do."  
***  
Jacey trudged up the stairs after Jen's "Welcome Downstairs" dinner. Jacey was happy about the pick-me-up, but just wanted to find out what was going on.  
Apollo was typing away on Jacey's laptop and Athena was munching on some kitty treats when Jacey walked in. "So, explain," she said. "What on Earth is happening in my already messed up existence." She laid down on her bed with her hands behind her head.  
Athena swallowed a mouthful of food. "Well," she started. "The Midnight Façade 'died.' When he was hit, it ultimately killed him and your healing couldn't help him because he knew you were weak and wouldn't except your energy."  
"I knew he died!" Jacey shouted. She sat up and looked at her hands. "Then how could he be here?"  
Apollo cleared his throat and piped up. "Well, it was the Midnight Façade, not Griffin that died." Jacey raised an eyebrow at him. "The Midnight Façade is a spirit inside Griffin, like Sailor Earth is a spirit inside you. Of the body is hurt while the spirit is in control, the spirit leaves the body. So Griffin is just Griffin and he doesn't remember ever being the Midnight Façade. Anything that happened since then has been replaced by fuzzier normal memories."  
Tears began to roll down Jacey's face. "The day the Midnight Façade showed up was the day he kissed me. He doesn't remember the relationship at all! So everything that he gave me, like the necklace, is gone."  
"Mmm hmm," Athena said. "You're just friends now and you have been for the past nine and a half months."  
  
Jacey's face lit up. "Well, that's easy enough to fix!" she giggled. "All I have to do is tell him that I love him and we'll be a couple again. I mean, he obviously felt for me before we were superheroes! Then I can fulfil what Serenity and my mother tried to set up for us here!"  
"No," Athena said. "When you both had powers, it could have worked. But now, he's just someone else you have to defend and in a relationship emotions get dragged into it," she sighed. "You know I'm only looking out for you."  
Jacey smiled weakly. "I know that now. But how can we get the Midnight Façade back?"  
"Well, he has to find Griffin's body again," Apollo said jumping onto Jacey's shoulder. "But he has to stay on the sun for a while. It's kind of like a stopover station for Scout spirits. They all go to the sun to keep Sailor Sun company."  
"By the way," Jacey inquired. "What was the deal with my body being possessed by a giant fireball?"  
"Sailor Sun was the greatest legend during the Moon Kingdom," Athena said. "Instead of a man on the moon, there was a woman in the sun. She is the spirit of the sun, born upon its creation. She was the sole protector of the universe. But even with her infinite power, she couldn't protect the planets form evil. So, she created ten spirits, one for each planet and for the moon and they each had a family to posses and defend their planet through. When a Scout would die, the spirit would return to her and search for its body once more. But it was just a legend. No one ever thought she was real."  
Jacey looked at Apollo and Athena. "Well, she is."  
***  
Jacey opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dark room. She quickly identified Apollo and Athena, who were sleeping in their basket next to her bed. Jacey silently pushed off her covers and tiptoed out of bed.  
Her footsteps never made a sounds as she moved to her desk and grabbed some papers she had been hiding since she found out about Griffin out of the bottom drawer. She crept silently down the stairs and into Jen's office. Lowering its sound, she turned on the computer and entered Microsoft Word.  
She opened up one of the year old pamphlets she grabbed from her drawer and thought for a second. Then, she began to type:  
  
Dear Mrs. Marson,  
I am very interested in your student exchange program based in  
Tokyo.  
  
***  
"The time draws nearer, little Hotaru," Trista cooed to the infant wrapped in her arms. "She is ready to return to us and meet her final destiny."  
Hotaru gurgled with delight and Trista smiled broadly. "We must welcome her. And if we don't take this opportunity, she will fall into the wrong hands and the great purpose will never be fulfilled."  
Trista sighed and held her finger out for Hotaru to hold. "They'll never go for it, will they, Hotaru?" she said. Hotaru just shook Trista's finger back and forth. "Well, we have to get her here somehow, whether Amara and Michelle like it or not."  
The door opened and closed and Trista heard keys rattling. "Trista, we're back!" Amara called through the apartment. "Are you home?"  
"Here goes nothing," Trista said and took a deep breath. She popped into the living room where Amara and Michelle stood, talking. "Hey guys! How was the concert?"  
"Oh, it was so wonderful!" Michelle said, dreamily. "That was violin like I've never heard it played before." She walked over to Trista and bent down so she was looking Hotaru in the eyes. "Hello, Sunshine," she said gingerly taking her from Trista's arms. "Did you and Trista have a nice night?"  
Amara walked over and kissed the baby on its head. "Hey, Kiddo," she said kindly.  
Trista smiled warmly at the scene. She'd never been happier, living with her three best friends. But she knew that trouble was coming, a trouble not even Sailor Saturn or Sailor Moon could handle. All she had to do was convince Amara and Michelle to let the only one who could save everyone stay with them for a while. "Amara, Michelle," she said softly. "There's something we need to discuss."  
"What is it?" Amara asked, concerned.  
"Is it about Hotaru?" Michelle asked protectively.  
"No, no," Trista said, sitting down on the sofa. "It does have something to do with Hotaru, and all of the Scouts. But nothing is wrong with her, if that's what you mean." Amara and Michelle sat down on the love seat opposite Trista and their faces took on a look of concern.  
"Is it the new dark force?" Amara asked. "We've been having some dreams, but it seemed too far off to worry anyone. They were inconclusive too."  
Trista took a deep breath. "It kind of is. I know what is coming, it's an evil shadow. It's almost ten times as deadly as the heart snatchers." Amara and Michelle gasped. "Sailor Moon won't be able to stop it, and neither will Sailor Saturn." All three of them looked at the baby in Michelle's arms.  
"Will she be grown again by the time it arrives?" Michelle asked.  
Trista nodded. "She will be, the evil isn't coming for about another year, I'd say. But my point was that there is only one person who could stop it." She turned around and pulled out a book. "Her," she said, pointing to a picture in the Marson Exchange Program Guidebook. "She's put in to be an exchange student in Tokyo, and I think we should take her in."  
Amara stood up. "Trista, have you lost your mind?" she said. "We are three women and a baby living in a three bedroom apartment!"  
"So we have the spare bedroom," Trista said. "Hotaru can sleep in my room and you and Michelle already share a room."  
"That's another thing," Michelle said. "What is she going to think of me and Amara? We aren't exactly in a typical boy/girl relationship."  
Trista sighed. "Do you even realize who she is?" Trista said, forlornly. "Some girl named Jacey Chiba-Monroe," Amara said, shortly.  
Trista looked up at her. "Not only is she Jacey Chiba-Monroe, she's Tuxedo Mask's little sister, and Sailor Earth." Amara and Michelle gaped at Trista. "Please. I believe that she is the only one that will be able to save the world. If we don't get her here, and train her, this could really be the end."  
***  
Jacey ran to the mailbox and grabbed the mail out. "Is it here? Is it here?" she thought. Her junior year was drawing to a close and the 16- year-old was anxiously awaiting two important letters. "Finally!" she said, as she raced to her front door.  
She tore open the first letter. It was her weekly correspondence from Griffin. It bore the same thing it usually did, life is good, school is good, I miss you and all the like. She left the note he always enclosed for Jen on the table for her to see. Then, she looked at the other letter for her that she held in her hand. It was very official looking and intimidating. It had been almost two years since the fight and the Midnight Façade's 'death.' Griffin had gone off to NYU and Jacey had stayed at NYC Academy. Enemy's came and went and Sailor Earth fought them. She never really felt it anymore, she just fought. There was a part that was numb inside of her, and she didn't think she would ever be completely whole again. But the exchange program gave her a glimmer of hope. It was a chance to start again, a chance to find Darien.  
Curiosity overcame her fear and Jacey tore into the envelope that sealed her fate. Her mind and heart raced and her palms started to sweat when she began to unfold the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Ms. Chiba-Monroe,  
I am happy to inform you that you have been accepted into the  
Marson Exchange Program! You will be attending the Juuban High  
School and will be staying with Ms. Trista Mayo and her family.  
All information regarding uniforms, scheduling, and travel  
information are inclosed. If you have any questions, feel free  
to call anytime.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Cynthia Marson  
  
"I did it!" Jacey screamed. "This is it! I did it! I'm going to Japan, I'm going home!" She began to sob and tears of joy ran down her face. "My life might finally regain some semblance of normal," she thought  
***  
"Jen!" Jacey gushed. "Isn't it so wonderful?" Jacey spun around the kitchen on her heels. "It's like a dream come true!"  
Jen smiled warmly. "It is, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Athena perked up from her nap in Jacey's room. "What's so wonderful?" she thought. She sighed and yawned.  
"Who would have ever guessed that they would pick me? Me! Of all people!" she smiled with satisfaction.  
Jen's face became serious. "I'm so sorry I never took you back. It was just so painful to even think about it." Her lip began to quiver.  
Athena listened closely. "Painful?"  
"It's okay Jen," Jacey said. "Now I finally get to go home!"  
Athena's head began to spin. "Home? What does she mean, 'home'?" She nudged Apollo. "Where's Jacey's home?" she asked him. "The one before she lived here."  
"Tokyo," he said groggily and turned over.  
"Tokyo!" Athena shouted. "She can't go to Tokyo!" Apollo fell off the bed and gawked.  
"Why would she be going to Tokyo?" he said in disbelief.  
"I don't know," Athena said. "But nothing good could come of this situation."  
Jacey, in all of her excitement, came bounding up the stairs, wielding her acceptance letter. "Guys! Guess what!" she squealed as she closed her door. "I was accepted as an exchange student in Tokyo!"  
"Congratulations," Athena said, sadly.  
"Ouch, someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning!" Jacey giggled. But Apollo and Athena just looked at her. "Okay, or this could be serious," she said, growing a look of concern.  
Apollo was the first to speak. "Jacey, we're very happy and excited for you," he said. "But. . ."  
"Oh no," Jacey cut him off. "No buts, I don't want to hear it! Being a Scout had prevented me from doing anything for three years! Don't say 'but' to me!"  
"There won't be anyone to defend New York!" Athena pleaded.  
Jacey thought for a half a second. "I could do a Sailor Split! Then there would be two of me!"  
Athena hung her head. "We wouldn't want to put you in a dangerous situation like that." She paused for a minute. "We're not saying no. Just give us some time to find a solution, maybe even get another Scout to come here. We'll figure it out, Jacey, don't worry."  
Jacey smiled. "I have complete faith in you."  
***  
"No Scouts to spare?" Apollo asked.  
"None," Athena said. "We've totally let her down. She leaves tomorrow morning! What can we do?" She began to pace around the room after shutting the laptop. "Can you think of anything?"  
Apollo sighed. "We could let her do the Split. She's strong enough to rejoin herself. I don't want to break her heart."  
Jacey walked into the room and locked the door. "And the verdict is?" she asked.  
"The Sailor Split," Athena replied. Jacey looked at her quizzically. "I know, I know. Apollo and I failed. We couldn't find any other way. We don't want to put you in danger, but we want you to be happy."  
Jacey shrugged. "Whatever. As long as I get to go," she said and raised her hand. "Earth Scout Power!" She finished her transformation and looked to her cats. "I forgot what to do, you'll have to talk me through it."  
"All right," Apollo said. "Close your eyes." Jacey did as she was told and began to focus her energy. Soon an aquamarine aura surrounded her. "Now," he said. "Visualize two of you and said Sailor Split."  
As she concentrated on a second Sailor Earth, the transformation key came out of her body. "Sailor Split!" she yelled and the key doubled itself. Then, out of nowhere, a second person began to materialize around the second key. Sailor Earth's key went back into her own body and she reopened her eyes.  
There Sailor Earth stood, face to face with an exact replica of herself. "Talk about freaky," she said as she looked the clone over. "What are we gonna do with her?"  
"She's going to stay in the loft we trained you in," Athena said. "And she'll go to one of the public schools in the area. We don't want her to get lonely or anything. But she can't be killed and she can materialize anything she needs."  
The original Sailor Earth dropped her tiara to the floor. "Great! Now you guys can come to Tokyo with me!" Jacey turned to the second Sailor Earth. "Thanks," she said. "For doing this. I really appreciate it." The clone just smiled. "Good luck," Jacey said, giving her a big hug.  
The second Sailor Earth dropped her tiara to the floor. "I hope you find what you're looking for," she said. Then she vanished into thin air.  
"How come I don't get to do all sorts of cool stuff?" Jacey asked the cats.  
Apollo and Athena just rolled their eyes as Jacey babbled on about vanishing into walls and materializing things. "Its going to be a long year," Apollo said.  
Athena smiled. "You don't know the half of it." 


	14. New City, New Life

Chapter 13: New City, New Life  
  
"I wonder what they're like," Jacey thought as she picked up her suitcases from baggage claim. "This should definitely be an interesting year." She began to haul her stuff to the airport entrance when four people caught her eye. The youngest, who looked about ten, was holding a sign that said "Jacey Chiba" on it. "Here goes nothing," she thought and began to walk towards them.  
"This is it," Trista whispered to Amara and Michelle. "Her destiny is here, now, and there's no turning back."  
Amara nodded. "She has to unlock her powers. They're the key to everything."  
Jacey walked up to them. "Hi," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm Jacey Chiba-Monroe." Jacey smiled brightly and prayed that they liked her.  
"Hi Jacey," Michelle said, extending her arm. "I'm Michelle." Jacey shook her hand and felt an electric shockwave go through her body.  
"Oh no!" she thought. "Michelle's a Sailor Scout!" After releasing Michelle's hand and turning to the others, Jacey saw images of the four girls from their past lives. "They're all Scouts! What's going on?" she thought. "I came here to get away from all of that!"  
Trista smiled. "Hi, Jacey. Welcome to Tokyo." Trista took one of Jacey's bags. "I'm Trista Mayo. You've met Michelle," she said pointing to her. "This is Amara," she said gesturing to the woman standing next to Michelle. "And this is Hotaru," she smiled as Hotaru waved. "Our apartment isn't far from here, but getting a cab is murder."  
"Why don't we just walk then," Jacey smiled. "I'd enjoy the exercise!" Trista smiled and nodded. "It's settled then," Jacey said. The five of them walked out of the airport and into the bright sunlight. "Maybe they don't know about me," Jacey thought. "Maybe a normal life still isn't too far off."  
***  
"Well, are you having fun yet?" Hotaru asked as she happily ate her ice cream cone.  
"Tons," Jacey said. "You're the best shopping partner ever!" Hotaru giggled and continued eating.  
Trista had sent Hotaru and Jacey off to but school supplies for Jacey. Jacey decided to spring for some ice cream for the ever-hungry Hotaru. "Do you like Tokyo?" Hotaru asked her.  
Jacey took a bite of her ice cream. "Oh yes, very much," she said.  
The pair continued to walk happily down the street eating their ice cream. A girl who looked about 17 with long blond pigtails and a guy with short black hair who looked about 21 were walking down the street and passed Jacey. She felt an electric shock go through her body, and she knew the pair felt it as well.  
When they had passed, Jacey looked down for Hotaru. "Hotaru," she said, then she realized Hotaru wasn't there. "Hotaru? Hotaru?" she panicked. She swung around and saw Hotaru standing mysteriously on the other side of the busy street.  
Jacey dashed across the street and scooped up Hotaru. "Hotaru! What were you doing?" she freaked out.  
"I'm sorry Jacey," she said. "But Darien and Serena aren't supposed to know that we're in Tokyo. We said we left town a while ago."  
Jacey's heart thumped. "Darien?" she whispered.  
Hotaru's mood changed immediately. "I want to go home," she said. "I don't feel well."  
"All right sweetie," Jacey said. "I'll take you home now."  
***  
"She felt the attraction. She knows, somewhere inside of her," Hotaru whispered. "Speaking as someone who's been there, please don't let her lose the only family she has."  
Trista sighed. "We don't want her too, Doll. But training is most important. She has to be ready."  
"We have to tell her tonight, then she'll see Darien and still know her purpose. She can balance things better," Michelle said.  
Hotaru looked down. "She knows that she has a purpose here. She can feel the Earth now, its crying and she knows it."  
Amara looked quizzically at Hotaru. "How can you tell?" she asked kneeling down next to her.  
"Jacey told me," she said. "Every now and then she gets a funny feeling and says that the Earth is crying."  
Jacey poked her head around the corner. "I'm finished Hotaru, you can take your shower now," Jacey said.  
The four smiled at her and she went to get changed. "Tonight," Michelle said. "There's no other way.  
***  
Trista cleared her throat and stepped into Jacey and Hotaru's room. "Jacey," she said quietly. Jacey looked up from the letter that she was writing. "Could you come to the living room for a minute please?"  
"Sure," she said. "Is there something wrong?" Trista just walked out of the room. Jacey stood up and followed apprehensively. "What's going on?" Jacey said as she rounded the corner and found Sailors Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus in the living room. Jacey stopped.  
"Don't be scared," Saturn said. "We know about you and there's something you need to know."  
Jacey smiled weakly. "I wasn't scared, Sweetie. I knew about the four of you the first time I saw you in the airport."  
"You did?" Uranus said, in shock. "But how?"  
Trista smiled. "Obviously her psychic abilities have been honed properly."  
"Kinda not really, I just knew about you guys. My psychic abilities have nothing to do with that," Jacey said. "I was hoping that it was some cosmic coincidence and that you weren't bringing me here to train me."  
"Transform," Neptune said.  
"What?" Jacey stared.  
"You heard me, transform," Neptune called. "We want you to prove that you're worthy to receive our training and to protect this planet."  
Jacey just smiled. "You asked for it." She shot her hand up, "Earth Scout Power!" She finished her transformation and jumped towards the open window. "Catch me if you can!" she said as she leaped out.  
The Scouts chased her, unable to keep up until Earth stopped at the dump. "Giving up already?" Uranus called.  
Earth closed her eyes and released her strongest power. "Earth Quake Shake!"  
The ground began to tremor and the Scouts began to look around frantically. "Pluto help me!" Saturn screamed as they were all swallowed by the ground. "Silence Glaive!" Saturn yelled and a bright light smashed their prison. "I am the protector of Saturn, the planet of destruction!"  
"I am the protector of Uranus, planet of the skies!"  
"I am the protector of Neptune, planet of the seas!"  
"I am the protector of Pluto, the planet of time!"  
Earth smiled. "I am the protector of Earth, the planet of life!" She held her palm outward over her face and waved her hand down to her neck. "Guardian Sun protect me!" she yelled. The other Scouts looked puzzled. The giant ball of flames came down from the sky once again and engulfed Sailor Earth, turning her into Sailor Sun. "Tres cool, huh?"  
"She can become Sailor Sun!" Uranus gasped.  
"You bet," Sun said. "Jacey is worthy of your training. She uses my powers very well. Now don't make me use my Tsunami on you guys!"  
Pluto smiled. "You don't need to tell us twice!"  
Sailor Sun bowed to the four and disappeared in a giant flash. "Sun," Neptune whispered. "She has a body now. I'm so happy for her."  
Uranus took Neptune's hand. "We've all found what we've been looking for." Earth smiled and Uranus turned to her. "If Sun says you're worthy, then you are. We respect her decisions."  
"We'll start to train you as soon as possible," Pluto said. "Welcome to the Outer Scouts."  
Saturn frowned. "But you can't let the Inner Scouts know that we're in Tokyo. Things are weird between us."  
"I don't even know the Inner Scouts," Earth said. "Don't worry about anything."  
Saturn took Earth's hand and pulled her down to her level. "Go find your brother. You need each other and the Earth needs you."  
Earth scooped Saturn up. "I will, Sweetie, I will."  
***  
"Hello," a voice came from behind Jacey. "I'm Serena, you must be the new exchange student!"  
Jacey turned around and smiled at the girl. She immediately recognized her as the girl from her walk with Hotaru. "Hi! Yeah, I'm Jacey Chiba-Monroe." Serena motioned Jacey to follow her. "Did you know you're the first person to talk to me?"  
"Really?" Serena asked. "That's weird because everyone's been talking about your life story already."  
Jacey rolled her eyes. "Figures." They both stopped when they came to four girls. One had long black hair and obviously went to a different school; one had long blond hair with a red bow in it. A third had a brown ponytail and the fourth had short blue hair.  
"Jacey these are my friends Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy," Serena said. Everyone gave a cordial smile. "Raye goes to another school, but comes here for lunches."  
Jacey smiled with tears in her eyes, remembering how Griffin would take her out to lunch if he had no afternoon classes.  
Lita smiled warmly. "Do you miss your friends a lot?"  
"Very much so," Jacey said. "I have these two best friends in the whole world. And things just seem to happen no one understands. Griffin doesn't understand anymore and Liz never really understood in the first place. But that isn't important."  
Mina and Serena stared at her blankly. "Come again?" Mina said.  
Jacey's eyes lit up. "Well, it made sense in my head!" The girls all laughed. "Basically," Jacey said. "Some crappy stuff's happened to me and I can't talk to anyone about it, even Liz and Griffin."  
"I get ya," Serena said. "That's really too bad. I used to feel the same way until I met the girls."  
Amy smiled. "Ditto. But now you have us, and you can tell us anything."  
Raye stood up. "Well back to school I go," she said. "Jacey, we're all meeting up at my Grandpa's temple after school for Study Buddies. Wanna come?"  
"Sure!" she said. "I could use some catching up on this schoolwork!"  
Just then the bell rang and everyone started filing back into the school. "Maybe Darien will be there," she thought excitedly. "Then I can find out if he really is my brother."  
***  
Serena and Jacey walked up the street, talking about boys and the first day of school. "Do you have a boyfriend, Jacey?" Serena asked.  
"I used to," she said. "But it's a long story and we're still best friends." Jacey looked at the sky. "And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Serena blushed profusely. "Mmmhmmm," she giggled. "You're gonna meet him in about five minutes, too!" Jacey froze. "What's wrong with you?" Serena asked.  
"Is that him?" Jacey gasped and pointed at the tall dark haired man walking towards them. "It's my brother! It has to be him!" she thought.  
Serena ran up and screeched. "Darien!" Without letting go of him for a second, she motioned Jacey to come over. "Jacey," she said. "This is my boyfriend Darien. Darien this is my new friend Jacey, from America."  
Darien extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you Jacey."  
Jacey grabbed onto her sleeve. "What's your last name? Who are your parents?" she asked frantically.  
"What's this all about, Jacey?" Serena asked.  
Darien looked quizzically at Jacey. "Chiba," he said. "And my parents died when I was eight." He bit his lip. "What's this all about?"  
Jacey began to cry uncontrollably. Serena and Darien just looked at her. Jacey pulled a wrinkled picture of the Chiba family from thirteen years before out of her wallet. She held it out and Darien's eyes grew wide.  
"What's going on, Darien?" Serena demanded. "Who is she?"  
Darien stepped back and looked at Jacey. "She's my sister!" 


	15. Reunification

Chapter 14: Reunification  
  
"But Darien!" Serena said. "You don't have any family other than me and Rini!"  
Darien just stared in disbelief at Jacey. "I do have more family, a sister and an aunt! I can't believe this!"  
Tears ran down Jacey's face. "Ever since I was four I laid awake in be thinking about you and whether you had a family or a nice warm bed or someone to love you."  
"I do have someone, Serena and her whole family," Darien said. "They've been so wonderful for the past three years, I don't even know how I could repay them."  
"Darien, I want to know all about your life these past thirteen years. I can't believe we missed out on growing up together!" Jacey cried.  
"Serena," Darien said, hugging her. "I need to talk to Jacey. Tell the girls that I'm taking a rain check on Study Buddies."  
Serena wiped a tear out of her eye. "All right, Darien," Serena said, dejected. "I'll tell them. I'll see you both later!" she choked as she ran off down the street.  
Darien didn't even notice her leave. "Jacey, I can't believe its really you!" he said. "How did you get back to Tokyo?"  
"How did you know I left?" Jacey said. "Its pretty weird sounding, considering five minutes ago you didn't remember that I ever existed."  
He put his arm around Jacey's shoulder and began walking down the street towards his apartment. "I remember in the orphanage, a man named Mr. Sato. He used to tell me a bedtime story about two beautiful women with bright red hair who were chased away from Japan by evil spirits. Then they found refuge across the ocean. Mr. Sato said they loved me very much but had to leave me. I thought it was all just a fairy tale, but at the same time I knew that they existed and that they'd come back for me because they loved me. But I eventually lost my hope in that fairy tale, but some part of me always wanted it to be true."  
Jacey wiped her eyes. "I remember Mr. Sato. He was so kind-hearted, and did everything he could to reunite us."  
"I need you so much, Jacey," Darien said. "Even though I've been so happy and content with Serena, something's always been missing. I've finally found that something, it's you." Tears began to run down his face.  
Then the pair approached Darien's apartment building. Darien directed her to the parking garage and then to his red sports car. "I want to take you for a drive," Darien said. "There's something I need to show you."  
***  
"Why isn't she home yet?" Trista worried, pacing around the living room. "She's late for training!"  
Hotaru sat patiently in an armchair. "There's more important things that she has to do," she said.  
"Like what?" Trista practically shouted.  
Hotaru scowled. "Like finding her family, Trista." She turned around in anger. "I thought you got that."  
Trista sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. You know I mean well, though. With evil this great, she has to be prepared. I told her everything to keep her focused." Trista looked out the window. "Not to make her distracted."  
***  
"And they just blew you off like that?" Raye inquired. "That's awfully rude," she added sarcastically.  
Serena pouted. "It is! I can't believe Darien would do that to me!" Amy continued on her schoolwork while Serena and the others tried to figure out Serena's "crisis."  
"But they're brother and sister, don't they deserve to be together?" Lita said. "I mean, they haven't seen each other in thirteen years!"  
Mina sighed. "Lita's right. What if you and Sammy were separated for thirteen years? Wouldn't you want to do some catching up?"  
"No, I'd send him back for another thirteen years," Serena said bitterly. "Darien said I was his only family! And I believed him!"  
Amy put down her book and took off her glasses. "Serena, he didn't know that Jacey ever even existed. How could you be mad about that?"  
"I agree with Amy," Raye said. "Stop acting like a baby and be happy for him!"  
"I'll try," Serena said. "But I can't promise anything."  
***  
"So where are we going?" Jacey asked Darien. She straightened out her skirt as they pulled out of the parking garage.  
"Just somewhere that I think you might appreciate," he said, smiling. "I want to take you back to a more familiar place in the city."  
Jacey sat in wonder as Darien drove through the streets of Tokyo. "A more familiar place?" she thought. "I was four when I left. I hardly remember anything about this city." She sighed and decided to just talk until they got where they were going. "So, Darien," she said. "Tell me everything about what you've done for the past thirteen years."  
Darien smiled at the wonderful new gift he'd been sent. Jacey was all he ever wanted in a sister, and more. "Well," he said. "I lived in the orphanage until I was eighteen. I spent so much time devoted to my schoolwork so I could get a scholarship to college. I held a few small jobs to pick up the rest of the money. Then about three or so years ago, I met Serena. We bickered a bit and had a few technical difficulties, but we fell in love and have been together ever since. And that brings you up to date on my life." Darien thought about how he'd treated Serena earlier and felt horrible. He knew she wouldn't let him forget it for a long time, either. "Here's our stop," he said.  
They pulled up to a medium sized house that had two cars in the driveway. Jacey looked up at Darien. "This isn't. . ." she started.  
"Yeah, it is," he gushed. "Mr. Sato brought me here a lot and I got to know the new family really well. I want you to see the house." Darien and Jacey got out of the car and walked up the driveway.  
A little girl's head peeked out of the door as Darien rang the bell. "Darien!" she shouted. "Mommy! Darien's come to visit!"  
Jacey heard footsteps and a short and thin woman appeared at the door with a welcoming grin on her face. "Darien! Come in, come in! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in weeks!"  
Darien chuckled. "Well, I've had a lot of schoolwork to do, so I haven't been able to come by." Then Darien looked at Jacey. "Mrs. Taoko, I want you to meet Jacey, my sister."  
Mrs. Taoko looked at her as if she were a ghost. "Sister? Why Darien, why didn't you bring her around before?"  
Darien and Jacey walked into the living room of the house. "Well, I only met her today."  
Jacey felt the familiar aura of the house. "Thank you, Mrs. Taoko," Jacey said. "For taking such good care of the house. It looks just as beautiful as the pictures I have."  
Mrs. Taoko smiled. "It was such a beautiful house when we bought it. Your grandparents kept it well after the accident." Jacey smiled as she surveyed the house carefully. "Would you like to look around?" Mrs. Taoko asked her.  
"Thank you, I'd love to," Jacey said. She and Darien went into the kitchen and Jacey just stared in awe. "I want to go to my old bedroom and see that, if that's okay," she said.  
"Go right ahead," Mrs. Taoko said with a smile.  
Jacey and Darien walked arm in arm up the stairs, and Jacey's mind raced. "After I see this, am I going to be the same person I was?" she thought. "I've waited thirteen years to have this happen. I'm just so confused." Darien opened up one of the bedroom doors.  
An instant wave of emotion flooded Jacey as she saw the room. Images of her years spent with Darien in that room, and her parents. Then the most horrifying vision came to her. She saw her parents driving along the mountain road and a face that Jacey knew all too well. Zoicite aimed a powerful blast of energy at a tree branch in front of their car. It fell, in a burst of flames, as the car drove off the side of the mountain. Then all that was left was Zoicite's cackling face in the light of the fire.  
"Jacey! Snap out of it!" Darien said as he shook her hard.  
"Huh?" she said in a daze. "Sorry. I just kinda got worked up about it." The room looked harmless after that. Just a little girl's room. "Darien, I really have to get back home," she said. "I really appreciate you taking me here, and I'm so happy to see you again."  
"No problem," he smiled. "I was upset the first time I came back too."  
Jacey smiled weakly and wiped the drop of sweat that beaded from her temple. They politely thanked Mrs. Taoko and she said that they were welcome back anytime. Then the pair got in Darien's car to go home. "It's almost dark," Jacey thought. "Trista and Amara are going to have a cow." She looked up at Darien. "It's later than I thought. My family might be worried."  
"Ok," he said. "Where should I drop you off?"  
"He can't know that the other scouts are here! What should I do?" she panicked. "Downtown," she said firmly.  
Darien gave her a look. "I could drop you off at your house, you know."  
"I forgot to run an errand, so. . ."  
  
"Ok," he said. "But if you change your mind."  
Jacey smiled. "I'll give you a call tomorrow."  
***  
"Am I in trouble?" Jacey asked timidly when she walked into the apartment and saw Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru sitting in the living room.  
"Where were you?" Amara asked. "We've been waiting."  
Jacey smiled weakly at her stern face. "Well, I met Darien today, so we talked for a little while. I didn't think you'd mind this much."  
"You didn't think we'd mind?" Trista inquired.  
"Let her be!" a small voice from Jacey and Hotaru's bedroom shouted. "She's spent most of her life taking brutal training from us. She's suffered so much hardship in every front of her life, and she'd bared it all with grace and dignity. The one thing that truly kept her sustained was the through that she would meet her brother again!" Athena shouted. "Don't take her greatest dream away from her."  
"Athena!" Jacey said, as tears began to flow from her eyes. Athena jumped into her waiting arms. "I love you so much, thank you for standing up like that." Athena purred. "Where's Apollo?"  
"Scrounging up some dinner," Athena said.  
Michelle gasped. "You have cats? Have they been in your room this whole time?"  
"Yup!" Hotaru giggled as Athena jumped from Jacey's arms into Hotaru's lap. "They're twins!"  
Trista looked from Jacey to Hotaru and back to Jacey. "Why didn't you tell us?" she smiled. "We would have bought some food."  
Jacey smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Athena, for protecting me again," she thought. "One day I'll be strong enough to stand all on my own, just wait." 


	16. The Mysterious Savior

Chapter 15: The Mysterious Savior  
  
Jacey walked into school, clutching her books tightly to her chest. "I hope she's not mad," she thought. She timidly opened the classroom door, where everyone was playing around, waiting for the teacher.  
"Hey Jacey!" Lita said, and waved her over. Mina and Amy were with her too, but Serena was no where to be found.  
"Hey guys," Jacey said. "I guess Serena probably told you about me and Darien, huh?" They all nodded and smiled. "Is she mad?"  
"Well, she was kinda peeved!" Mina laughed. "But we talked to her and told her to be happy for Darien and you."  
Amy laughed. "Her life has been derailed because she's not the center of Darien's life anymore and its going to take some getting used to for her!" Amy said sarcastically. Mina and Lita both erupted into a fit of laughter.  
"Where is she anyway?" Jacey said. Just then the bell rang. "Oh, she's late!"  
Mina, Lita, and Amy looked down at their watches and counted, "5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1!" And Serena burst through the door.  
"Did I make it?" she gasped.  
"This close," Mina sighed.  
Serena looked up and noticed that their teacher hadn't arrived yet. "And I even thought up a good excuse!" she sighed.  
Jacey smiled weakly. "Hey Serena," she said. "How are you?"  
Serena folded her arms and turned up her nose. "You tried to steal my Darien," she huffed. Then she smiled lightly and put her hand on Jacey's shoulder. "But it's okay, I know he needs his family just as much as he needs me," she said kindly.  
"Thank you, for understanding, Serena," Jacey said. "He loves you very much, you know that, right?"  
Serena nodded. "And I love him more than anything."  
"I'm glad," Jacey said. "To have found two family members in Tokyo." She and Serena both smiled brightly and Serena hugged Jacey.  
"That's so sweet!" Mina sobbed comically. Jacey and Serena turned to see Amy, Lita, and Mina all happily sobbing away. "Darien's long lost sister and girlfriend have become family!"  
Jacey and Serena just looked at each other and the other girls. "Right. . ." Jacey said.  
***  
"You have to stay focused, be on target, you can't be afraid!" Uranus shouted as Earth let out a series of punches and kicks. Uranus blocked them all.  
Earth jumped back and stared Uranus down. "I am not afraid," she scowled. Uranus charged Earth and Earth let out a fierce roundhouse kick that hit Uranus square in the jaw. "And I'm always on target."  
Uranus put her hand to her face and wiped away a bit of blood. "Lucky shot," she said. She sprang up and threw a punch at Earth.  
Earth caught her one hand and kneed her in the stomach. "I really don't think so," she said, dropping Uranus on the ground.  
"She's good," Neptune said to Pluto and Saturn. "It almost seems like she was sent here to train us."  
Saturn looked up. "She won't need us, when it comes down to it. She won't need any of us." Neptune and Pluto looked at Saturn and at Earth and Uranus.  
"I'm afraid you might be right, Saturn," Pluto said. "You just might be right."  
***  
"You're strong," Amara said. "Really strong. Where do you get that power from?"  
Jacey shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But the more my heart wills me to do something, the stronger I get." The pair walked leisurely down the street. "The only training I've ever done was with Athena and Apollo."  
Amara smiled. "Well, they did a pretty good job, didn't they?" Jacey just nodded.  
"Sailor Moon!" an agonized voice resonated from the next street. Jacey and Amara both heard it and tensed up.  
"I have to help!" Jacey said. "Earth Scout Power!" When she finished her transformation she just looked at Amara. "Are you coming?"  
"I think I'm just gonna watch you in action," she said. "Sailor Earth just glared at her and ran off to help the scouts. "She beat me once, but this is the real test," Amara thought and she took her hidden seat for the battle.  
Earth dashed down to the next street and came to a sudden stop when she saw five Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask wrapped in the tentacles of a monster. "Hold it right there!" she shouted.  
"Who are you?" the monster cackled.  
Earth smiled slyly. "I am Sailor Earth, protector of the planet of life! On behalf of this planet, I'll banish you!"  
"Sailor Earth," Sailor Moon squeaked. The monster squeezed her tight around the waist and she fainted.  
Earth lost no time. "Razor Bow Action!" she called out. In a second, it had cut off all of the monster's tentacles, freeing the entrapped six.  
"You impertinent little. . ." the monster cried out. She ran an attack at Sailor Earth.  
"Earth Quake Shake!" Earth yelled and encased the monster in pavement. Then, she kneeled down and place her hand over the spot where her last attack entered the ground. "Molten Lava Flow!" she shouted and the monster screamed, as the lava disintegrated it. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," she thought.  
Amara gaped from the top of a building. "Well, maybe she isn't just lucky," she thought.  
On the ground, Sailor Moon blinked her eyes and began to wake up. As her eyes came into focus, she saw Earth standing there, cuddling Apollo and Athena. "Sailor Earth," she whispered. She struggled and stood up. "Thank you."  
Earth smiled. "Don't mention it," she said, turning to leave.  
"Wait," Sailor Moon called out. "Who are you? Are you here to fight with us or against us?"  
Earth turned back around. "You'll find out in time," she said. "For now, if you need me, use this." She threw Sailor Moon a compact with grid coordinates and a voice activator inside. "Goodbye for now!" she said and started to walk off, Apollo and Athena following suit. A little down the street, she saw Amara signal to her from the top of a building. Earth and the cats jumped up after her.  
"Did I pass your test?" Earth said as she dropped her tiara.  
Amara just smiled and the two walked on.  
***  
"I wonder who she was," Raye said. "I was pretty much out when she showed up."  
Serena bit her lip. "She said she was Sailor Earth," she said. "But Darien protects this planet." She put her head in her hands. "This is all just so confusing! Fist Darien gets a sister and now we have a new Scout! Next thing you know I'm gonna pass a test or something!"  
"When that happens, we'll know all hell has broken loose," Mina chuckled. Her laughter stopped. "Hey, you know what I just thought of?" The other girls looked at her. "That monster drained our energy. We haven't faced anything like that since we finished off Alan and Ann."  
Amy thought hard. "You're right, Mina, that is a little odd. I'll see if that ties into anything." She began typing away furiously at her mini-computer.  
Lita leaned back in a chair. "Hmmmm," she thought aloud. "We've had people from the future, heart snatchers, dream stealers, and Star Seed stealers. What makes them different from Beryl and The Doom Tree?"  
"I don't know, but Artemis and I will try to figure it out," Luna said as she jumped up onto the table.  
"Luna, did you see those two cats that Sailor Earth had?" Artemis asked.  
Luna thought for a minute but came up with nothing. "Oh yeah!" Serena said. "When I came to, I saw her cuddling with these two orange brown and white cats. They were real cute!"  
"That's it," Artemis said. "That's the missing link. If we can find out who those cats belong to, we find Sailor Earth. Then, maybe we can get some real answers."  
***  
Amara closed the door to her bedroom softly. Michelle was lying on their bed reading a book. "Hey," she said, looking up. She noticed Amara's not all too happy looking face. "What's wrong?"  
Amara sat down on the edge of the bed and Michelle laid down next to her. "It's Jacey," Amara started. "She's really strong! I don't think it was just luck that she beat me."  
Michelle sat up. "I see what this is about," she said. "Are you afraid she's stronger than you?"  
"No! That's not it," Amara said. "At least not all of it. I know she's definitely stronger than I am. I'm just scared of how bad this Darkness is if we have to bring possibly the strongest Sailor Scout into it."  
"It concerns me too, Amara," Michelle said, looking deeply at her. "But we've faced everything together, even death. I don't want to worry about it now, so please don't." She smiled slyly. "We can talk about it in a little while."  
Amara smiled. "Whatever you say," she said leaning down towards Michelle.  
"HI!" Hotaru sang as she burst into the room. Michelle fell off of the bed and Amara got a face full of comforter.  
"What do you want?" Amara's muffled voice sounded.  
Hotaru giggled. "Just to say hi!" she said. "Bye!" She waved and skipped off.  
"Well that definitely ruined the mood," Michelle sighed from the floor. Amara's head, still in the comforter, just nodded.  
***  
Jacey skipped up to Darien's apartment and knocked on the door. "I guess he isn't home yet," she said to Apollo and Athena. "Oh well, I have to talk to you guys anyway."  
"Well isn't it dandy to be the anyway," Apollo said.  
Jacey just shot him a look. "Anyway," she started. "It was really good to be fighting again, with my heart! I've never felt this invigorated by fighting before!"  
Athena smiled. "That's great Jace!"  
"And to think, I wanted a stupid normal life. That's the whole reason I came here. I came to loose my old life. But I really found something, my heart."  
Darien walked up the stairs and heard voices from the hallway. "I wonder who that is?" he thought. He turned into the hallway and saw Jacey talking to two cats. The memory of Sailor Earth with the cats came back to him. "Jacey!" he called out.  
She looked up and blushed, hoping he hadn't heard her and the two cats. "Hey Darien," she said. "What's shakin?"  
He just looked at her. "The cats talked," he said. "Would you mind explaining that?"  
"Well," she giggled nervously. "I. . .well, you see. . ."  
Athena piped up, "She's Sailor Earth." Darien stared, dumbfounded, at Jacey. "Don't get that look, I know you're Tuxedo Mask!"  
This time it was Darien's turn to look sheepish. "Well, I guess we have some more talking to do," he said.  
Jacey bit her lip. "I guess so." 


	17. The Past Returns

Chapter 16: The Past Returns  
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment and Jacey, Apollo, and Athena followed him in. He threw his keys on the kitchen table and took off his jacket. "Have a seat," he said, motioning to his couch.  
Jacey sat down and Apollo and Athena jumped up after her. "Well," she said. "This is quite a shock. I never would have guessed that you were Tuxedo Mask. But I should have realized it."  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
"Well, you know, brother on Earth, brother in the Moon Kingdom. It makes sense," she said.  
"But Mom and Dad weren't from the Moon Kingdom, so I didn't necessarily assume you were," he said, making a cup of cocoa for Jacey. "But it doesn't really matter anymore, we know the truth now."  
Darien brought the cocoa over to Jacey. "There's one thing I still don't understand," she said.  
"What?" he asked, sitting next to her.  
She looked into her cup. "Why didn't you remember me?" Darien just looked at her. "After Sailor Moon retrieved the Silver Crystal, you got your memories back. Why wasn't I included in the revival?"  
"Well, those were just Moon Kingdom memories," he said. "But you were with me then too! How come I didn't remember?" He stared at Jacey as if she were an illusion.  
"You were never supposed to know about your lives and families during the Silver Millennium," a familiar voice reverberated off of the walls.  
Jacey looked around the room. "Aunt Jen?" she asked, very confused.  
"That is why you were separated and why you did not recognize each other in Sailor form."  
Darien stood up abruptly. "Could things get ANY weirder around here?" he shouted.  
A faint orangy glow appeared in from of both of them. As the glow got brighter, a warm light filled the room and an elegant woman with fiery red hair and an aquamarine gown appeared in the ball.  
"That just can't be Aunt Jen!" Jacey thought.  
"Princess Jacey, Prince Darien," the voice echoed.  
Jacey's eyes began to overflow with tears. "Mother?" she choked out. "Look you guys! It's Mother!" she began to smile and laugh as the tears came.  
"Hush, my child, Mother is here," Queen Jennifer of Earth cooed to her daughter. She smiled at the face she hadn't seen in so long, yet such a short time before.  
Jacey kneeled before the queen. "All of this time! Thirteen years and I never knew! Mother, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You were never supposed to know, my daughter. You and Darien were supposed to lead normal lives. But when Beryl was revived, the other leaders of the planets decided it was time to awaken the Scouts. I had you separated at a young age so that if one of you was needed in battle, the other would still have the chance to lead a normal life. You have both fought and served well, but the time has come for you to be normal once more."  
The queen held her hand above Jacey's head and the symbol of Earth appeared on her forehead. In a grand barrage of feathers, she turned into Princess Jacey. "Come here, my son," she beckoned to Darien. She held her hand above his head and the blood red symbol of the rose appeared on his forehead. Then, in a shower of rose petals, he turned into Prince Darien.  
"Mother, you must understand that we want to fight this. The Darkness is stronger than anything we have faced! Everyone needs us!" Jacey said through the tears.  
"You will fight. And everyone does need you, a lot," the queen said. "But even in the form of Princess Jacey you will not be strong enough." She smiled. "I can fix that, though."  
A long staff appeared in front of Jacey, it was the staff that Sailor Earth used when she was taken over by Sailor Sun. In the center of the sun at the top, an orange crystal glowed brightly. "The Staff of the Sun?" Jacey inquired.  
"Yes," the queen said. "Sailor Sun bestowed the power of weather manipulation in it and it became the Weather Staff. And the crystal is the Rock of Magma, the sacred heirloom of the Earth Kingdom."  
As Princess Jacey touched the staff, she turned into Eternal Sailor Earth. "If you hold up the staff and shout Eternal Earth Scout Power, you will become Eternal Sailor Earth and the most invincible Sailor Soldier in the galaxy. You can win everyone's old lives back with the crystal. I trust you will do what is necessary." Jacey bowed down to her mother.  
"We will make you proud, Mother," Darien said. "I swear, we will not fail in this endeavor."  
The queen smiled. "I know you will succeed, my son," she said. "And be sure to take care of all of the Sailor Scouts, especially Princess Serena. She loves you so much, just as I do." She took his head in her glowing hands and gently kissed his forehead.  
"Queen, it's so good to see you again," Athena said.  
"Welcome back to Earth," Apollo chimed in.  
Queen Jennifer turned and saw the cats. "Apollo, Athena, my trusted and loyal friends. You have taken good care of my daughter and have also trained her well. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The cats smiled at her.  
"And Jacey," she said. "Remember that your heart fuels the crystal. That is so important. Use your powers wisely."  
"Do not worry mother," Jacey said. "I have learned from those who have taught me. I am ready."  
The queen's light began to pulse gently. "I know you are. Now, go and win back your lives, my children. Goodbye!"  
"Do not go, Mother!" Jacey cried, reaching out to the fading light. Queen Jennifer blew her a kiss and her glow completely disappeared. Jacey fell to her knees.  
"I will always be with you," the Queen's soft voice echoed off the walls.  
Jacey stood up and wiped her tears. "I know, Mother," she thought. "And I will stand tall and strong this time around." Jacey turned and looked right into Darien's eyes. "Apollo, Athena," she said, never breaking her gaze. "Luna and Artemis are at Serena's house. Go there and tell them to meet us at Raye's temple." The cats nodded and ran off to find the others.  
Darien turned to Jacey in disbelief. "How did you know about Luna and Artemis and where they are?"  
Jacey took Darien's hands and he began to feel warm inside. "Do you feel it, Darien?" she said, closing her eyes. "When we're our old selves again, we have the connection. It will always exist now. Can you feel? We know everything about each other! I can feel your life as if I was right there with you every step of the way."  
"I feel it," he said, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. His face bore a pained look and sweat beaded on his forehead. Then he instantly dropped Jacey's hands.  
"Darien! What's wrong?" she screamed and held him tightly in her arms.  
He shuddered. "How could you have witnessed that and carried on?" He threw his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You are so incredibly brave. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Serena. How could you bear losing him?"  
She winced at the memory. "Griffin," she sighed. "Well, it was tough, I didn't react too well at first. But that was actually the second time I lost him. Did you know that he was my secret boyfriend during the Silver Millennium? He was a stable boy at Queen Serenity's palace." Darien looked sympathetically into her eyes. "He doesn't even remember anything about our relationship."  
He pushed back her bangs and looked at the Earth symbol on her forehead. "See that?" he said, turning her towards a mirror. "That means you will get him back. You were the strongest person I knew during the Silver Millennium. I mean, you were the only one who wanted to kick Beryl's rear!" Jacey giggled and wiped her eyes. "Once we defeat this new enemy and school ends, I'm going to New York with you."  
Jacey's eyes lit up. "You will? Aunt Jen will absolutely die when she sees you! Oh, and you can help me make him remember! Darien, you're the best big brother ever!" She jumped on and hugged him, knocking him over. Then she touched the symbol on her forehead and was back in her normal clothes, she still held the staff in her hand.  
Darien closed his eyes and was back in his normal clothes as well. About a half a second later, the phone rang. Darien stood up and answered it. "Hello?" he said.  
"Hey, Darien! It's Serena!" she said hurriedly. "We are all quite bewildered at the two cats telling us to call you and Jacey to come down here."  
"Oh, Apollo and Athena!" he said, signing to Jacey what Serena was saying. "We're going to meet you guys over at Raye's temple, Sweetheart."  
"Yeah, get down here quick!" she said and hung up the phone.  
"We've got a briefing to go to!" Darien said as he turned to Jacey.  
She grabbed her coat and opened the door. "We have to make a quick stop first." 


	18. A Team Again

Chapter 17: A Team Again  
  
Darien's car screeched to a halt outside an apartment building. "I'll be right back," Jacey said, jumping out of the car. She dashed up three flights of stairs and let herself into one of the apartments. "Hey!" she shouted in a tone of emergency.  
"What's wrong?" Trista asked, emerging from the kitchen drying a plate. Hotaru followed.  
"I've just found out some heavy information, so Darien and I called a meeting with the other Scouts. The four of you have to get down to Raye's temple with us, everything's beginning to come together." She began to crane her neck looking for where Amara and Michelle were.  
Then they emerged from their bedroom. "We can't," Amara said. "You knew from the beginning that we can't work with them. It's completely impossible."  
Michelle bowed her head in sorrow and near shame. "I'm sorry, but you knew that," she said, saddened by the fact that couldn't decide which road to take.  
Jacey's face flushed with anger. "Fine," she steamed. "The fate of the world rests on the Sailor Scouts becoming a team again and you four have issues. I completely understand, you can't swallow your pride. Well, if you try, I hope you choke on it. And if everyone dies, I hope you'll be happy then." Jacey spun around angrily and stormed out loudly, slamming the door behind her.  
Hotaru looked up at her stubborn roommates. "The time draws closer and closer," she said prophetically. "You've trained her to be ready, but are you?"  
"Hotaru, Honey," Trista said. "We work on our own, you know that."  
Hotaru gazed coldly upon Trista as she said that. "Jacey and I seem to "know" an awful lot don't we? Tell me, Trista, what do you know? Or you Amara? Michelle?"  
Amara grumbled as she grabbed her coat. "Get in the car."  
***  
"What was that all about?" Darien asked when Jacey got back in the car, still fuming. She shot him a look that clearly conveyed "just drive."  
Eventually, she began to calm down. "Sorry," she said. "But their apathy really bothers me sometimes. They just don't seem to care about anything anymore."  
"Who?" he asked.  
Jacey froze. "Um, the family I'm living with," she said, unsteadily. Technically it wasn't a lie, but Darien still looked at her quizzically. He decided not to pry.  
Darien brought the car to a stop outside of Raye's temple. As they hopped out, Darien grabbed her arm. "Wouldn't it be funny if you went in as Sailor Earth?" he asked smiling.  
She grinned back and thrust her hand in the air. "Eternal Earth Scout Power!" The Weather Staff materialized, floating above her hand. She pointed the sun down at her feet and circled up her body and as she threw the staff up, feathers created her uniform and she posed, feet slightly apart and the staff landed in her right hand, held horizontally high above her head.  
Just then, Sailor Earth and Darien heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?" Darien said, dropping his voice.  
An ear-piercing laugh came from a bush and Zoicite leapt out at Sailor Earth. A shield of energy came from the staff and guarded her surprise attack. Zoicite stood back. "No matter," she cackled. "Now that we know Princess Jacey is back, we can kill you anytime we'd like." She leaned closer to Sailor Earth and whispered, "I saw you transform, Miss Chiba."  
Sailor Earth's heart jumped into her throat as she held out her staff and shouted "Molten Lava Flow!"  
Zoicite jumped back and disappeared into a swarm of flower petals. "Watch your back, Sailor Earth," she cackled.  
"God damn!" she said, grabbing Darien and running into the temple. As she walked in, all of the girls looked up and Sailor Earth touched the Earth symbol on her forehead.  
"Jacey?" Serena said, standing up. "This is a huge surprise!"  
Jacey half smiled as Apollo and Athena came up to her. "What's wrong?" Athena asked sternly. "Did something happen? Tell me!"  
"Zoicite," Jacey said through clenched teeth, trying not to pound something into the floor. "She saw me transform and I didn't kill her, she left before I could get the hang of my new powers."  
"So it wasn't a vision?" Apollo asked. Jacey shook her head.  
Raye walked up to Jacey. "You get visions too?" Jacey nodded. "Have you seen the one with the new warrior of some sort that looks like Eternal Sailor Moon, but she's ten times stronger?"  
All of the occupants of the room looked at the two girls. "Raye, you never told us about this vision!" Amy said, getting out her mini-computer.  
  
"Jacey," Raye said, looking deeply into the mysterious girl's eyes.  
Jacey half smiled. "Eternal Sailor Earth, at your service. I was reborn to fight, Serena was reborn to rule, and one day things will all fall back into place, but right now. . ."  
"Nothing is quite right," Raye finished. "You're the one."  
"What about Zoicite?" Luna interrupted. "Jacey, what do you think will happen next with her?"  
Jacey walked over to the table where the other girls were sitting and took a seat next to Serena. "Whoever Zoicite is working for now knows that Sailor Earth isn't in New York. I guarantee a full-fledged attack in America, very soon. It is their new focal point."  
"Don't you have a clone there?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes, she does," Athena answered. "But it serves no purpose if an entire army attacks. Unless, of course, she uses the most powerful attack in the Earth Kingdom, Self-Destruct. But I don't think only half of Sailor Earth would be strong enough to pull it off. Besides, it would kill both halves."  
"Kill her?" Darien choked out.  
Apollo lowered his head. "Yes. But my sister is forgetting one important detail in that attack."  
"The Rock of Magma. . ." Jacey trailed off. Everybody looked at her. "Mother said we could win our old lives back with it. This has to be the answer, this Self-Destruct thing!"  
Mina threw her hands down on the table. "You can't be serious! You'll die if you do that!"  
Jacey paused for a minute. "I understand it all now. We won't die, I promise you. I was told that if you were killed in the form of a Scout, on the spirit of the Scout inside you will die, but you won't have the memories of what happened to you when you were a Scout." Everyone just looked at her. "Come on! That's what happened with Griffin and when you guys fought Beryl. The Luna Mind Meld is only a homing beacon for the spirit. And, oh, Sailor Saturn's rebirth is similar also!"  
"How did you know about Beryl and the Luna Mind Meld and Sailor Saturn? You were never here for that?" Lita said, staring at her.  
"Well, she's been living with Saturn for a few months and she has that whole psychic thing going on, so that pretty much explains it," said a voice from the door.  
Serena and Jacey whipped around. "Amara!" Serena shrieked in amazement.  
"You came!" Jacey yelled, sweeping Hotaru up in her arms. "How'd you get them to do it?" she whispered to Hotaru. The girl just giggled.  
"We're sorry, Jacey. We were acting foolish and you were right, we all need to work together," Michelle said. Jacey put Hotaru down and laid an understanding hand on Michelle shoulder.  
She turned back to the group and put on a serious face. "We need to get down to business now. Luna, Artemis, Apollo, Athena. Have you found anything that is going to be of any use?"  
"Well, lets go over some of the recent facts in this bizarre case, shall we?" Athena said.  
They all thought hard for a minute. "Zoicite's back for one thing," Amy said. "Could that maybe mean that Beryl is too?"  
"I doubt that," Mina said. "We really did her in. She has to be dead."  
"These new monsters are sucking energy as well," Trista said. She took a seat with the other Scouts. "We've only dealt with Heart Snatchers, Dream Stealers, and Star Seed Thiefs recently. I haven't seen energy stealers since Alan and Ann came to town."  
Luna jumped up on the table that the girls were sitting around. "And what's much worse," she said. "Is that we can't find Alan or Ann. We've been keeping a close watch over them since their rehabilitation, and they just disappeared about a month ago."  
"What we're up against, here," Apollo said. "Is the ruler of the Negaverse. The supreme being that controlled Queen Beryl herself." A flowchart popped up on the computer screen. "Only an aura, with no physical body."  
"Queen Metalia," Jacey said. "She was what supercharged Beryl in the fight between Princess Serena and herself, wasn't she?" Apollo nodded.  
Serena held up her hand. "But when we dusted Beryl, shouldn't Metalia have gone with her?"  
Artemis nodded. "She should have. But when the five Scouts rallied against her, she knew it was over, so she abandoned Beryl right then."  
"Metalia was also the one who corrupted the children of the tree and eventually took over the Doom Tree itself," Athena said. "And when Sailor Moon cleansed the Doom Tree, Metalia left once again."  
Raye began biting her nails. "Sounds powerful," she said nervously.  
"You don't even know the beginning of it. She was the one who released Chaos's power into Galaxia's body. It would have remained dormant inside her otherwise," Luna said. Everyone's stomachs began to flip-flop. "This is going to be the fight of a lifetime and Scout Spirit or no Scout Spirit, if she blows you away, that's the end. She can turn you to dust without even trying."  
Jacey's eyes grew wide. "No," she whispered.  
"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, putting a hand on Jacey's shoulder.  
"Everyone I love is in immediate danger. Metalia doesn't give a damn about innocents. I have to save my family, now!" Jacey cried. "Will you all help me?"  
Mina wrapped her arms around Jacey. "Of course we will! You're our friend and teammate. We'll all protect New York and the rest of the world, together."  
"We're a team, Jacey. We always have been and always will be, no matter what's gone on or what will," Hotaru said. "And that's a promise."  
"Now we need a plan," Athena said. "Use your communicator to get in touch with Jacey 2 and tell her what's going on."  
"Mmmm hmmmm," Jacey said. She threw her watch in the air. "Sailor Communicator!" she said and the watched turned into a communicator and landed on her wrist. "Jacey 2, Jacey 2. Are you there, Jacey 2?"  
"I hear you, Jacey 1," Jacey 2 answered. "How's life treating you over there?"  
Jacey smiled. "Well, I found all of the other Scouts, and my brother!" She looked at Darien and became very serious. "This isn't a social call, though. We've been able to pinpoint a new evil."  
"Really?" Jacey 2 mused. "I've noticed some new energy sucking monsters recently, but its mostly been slow."  
"Well, prepare for a big jump in activity," Jacey sighed. "Zoicite is back, she knows who I am, and that I'm not in New York. The Negaverse will most likely start attacking New York, and our family."  
"You're joking right?" Jacey 2 panicked. "I can't handle an entire army of energy sucking fiends! What do you think I'm capable of?"  
"Don't worry," Jacey said, trying to pacify her. "I'm coming home as soon as I can get a flight. And I'm bringing all nine of the Scouts and Darien with me. Plus, Mother gave me the Rock of Magma. So we have a huge advantage over them right now. But what I want you to do is protect Aunt Jen and Griffin's family, and Liz. They're my main concern right now, you got that?"  
"I've been keeping an eye on them since you left and I'll give my life for them if necessary. You just hurry home. The negativity will begin to increase soon, and when it does, there's no stopping it unless we wage an all out war. I don't want to destroy what we're trying to defend."  
"I'll hurry. This is Jacey 1 signing out," she said and her communicator turned back into a watch.  
Serena hugged Darien tightly. "So what's going on?" she asked. "Are we going to America?"  
Jacey turned to her and smirked lightly. "As soon as we're able. Trista, will you get us a flight?"  
"Of course," Trista said, standing up. "Raye, may I use your phone?" Raye stood up and showed Trista the phone in the living room. Raye returned quickly and reclaimed her seat.  
"We need a solid plan of action," Amy said, taking out a pen and notebook. "The Rock of Magma is a last resort."  
Moments later, the girls heard a voice outside. "Help! Help!"  
"That's Catsie!" Raye said, jumping to her feet. Everyone ran outside and saw Catsie, crying hysterically in front of the temple. "Catsie! What's wrong?"  
Catsie tried to wipe her eyes to no avail. "Girls, you have to help me!" she cried. "I'm so scared! Birdie, Avery, Prisma and I were having diner and I got up to get a drink. Then I turned around and they were trapped in a huge bubble and they disappeared through the floor! And I saw another one coming for me and I didn't know what to do, so I ran here."  
Serena went up to her and gave her a hug. "We'll get them back and protect you."  
"This has gone far enough," Jacey said angrily.  
Trista walked outside. "Our flight leaves at four in the afternoon tomorrow."  
"Good," Jacey said. "I want to end this once and for all. She has no right to do this to anyone."  
Catsie looked around. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"  
"To New York," Serena said. "Where your sisters and the people who kidnaped them are. You can stay here with Grandpa and Chad. You'll be safe and sound."  
Catsie nodded. "Well, I think we should all rest up," Jacey said. "This is going to be a big trip, and let me just say, jet lag: not so great for fighting."  
"Meet tomorrow at two, here," Amara said. "Let's go." With that, she, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Jacey disappeared down the stairs.  
"Do you think we'll all survive, Darien?" Serena asked.  
He looked into her eyes. "I don't know. I just don't know." 


	19. Home Is Where the Darkness Lies

Chapter 18: Home Is Where the Darkness Lies  
  
"Amara, do you think that we did the right thing by joining with the other Scouts?" Michelle asked as she packed all of her belongings into her suitcase.  
Amara shrugged. "I really don't know yet, we'll just have to wait and see. But I do trust Serena and Jacey with my life." She froze in her spot. "Serena hasn't let us down yet and Jacey is the prophesied savior."  
Michelle smiled. "So, on the whole you think that we'll be all right, don't you?"  
The two looked deeply into each other's eyes and shared the secret of their fate that they both knew would arrive. Then Amara pulled Michelle in for a kiss that foretold all.  
"I love you, Amara," Michelle whispered. They just stood there and held each other for a long time.  
After a moment they returned to packing, silent in reflection. Michelle thought about how to protect the princess and the savior; Amara thought about how to kill Metalia. They both knew to keep a straight head and open mind to win in the end, but they couldn't help a sense of dread that forced itself into the pits of their stomachs.  
***  
"Are you scared, Mina?" Lita asked as she threw a few pairs of shorts into her duffel bag. "Do you have confidence in the strength of the Scouts?"  
Mina sat down on Lita's bed and started playing with her crocheted blanket. "Of course I'm afraid. You'd have to be insane not to be afraid!" She lay down and stared up at the ceiling. "But I do have faith in us. Think of how we all came together last night. I honestly trust that we will be fine."  
Lita sighed and zipped up her bag. "That's good," she said. "I feel confident and strong now that we have the other Scouts back. But something still doesn't feel right, you know?"  
"Yeah," Mina said. "It's just a funny feeling in my stomach and I don't know why." She sat up and looked at Lita. "Jacey and Serena are both strong enough, aren't they?"  
"I hope so. The future is sitting on their shoulders. We're all just their support beams." The pair walked out of Lita's apartment and down onto the street with their bags. "We'll be the best support beams ever," Lita smiled. "There's no doubt about that."  
Mina laughed as they both walked on to Raye's temple.  
***  
"How much have you packed so far, Kiddo?" Trista asked Hotaru as she watched the child cram another shirt into her suitcase.  
Hotaru looked at her and shrugged. "Enough I guess. How long are we going to be there?"  
"As long as we need to be," Trista sighed. She looked down at the innocent young girl and wished that life were fair for all of them. She knew it never could be, though, their destinies were locked, and nothing could change that. They were all Sailor Scouts for life, for better or worse.  
"What's wrong, Trista? Are you scared?" Hotaru asked, interrupting Trista's train of thought. "Do you think we're going to win this time around?"  
Trista smiled and zipped up Hotaru's suitcase. "I don't know, you tell me."  
"Even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. I don't think you'd want to know the terror and death of absolute war. You wouldn't want to know any of it." Trista just stared blankly as Hotaru took her suitcase out of the room.  
Trista was struck with a sudden fear in the base of her spine. "How bad could this be?" she thought. "Can this really be the end of everything we've worked for our entire lives?" Her greatest fears ran through her mind as she walked down the stairs and got into Amara's car. But there was no time to think as they began towards the temple.  
***  
Amy walked up the steps of the temple, suitcase in one hand; a book in the other. As she reached the top step, she saw Raye talking with Catsie. "Hey guys!" she called out enthusiastically.  
She approached and Raye turned to her. "Hey Amy! All ready to go?" Amy nodded.  
"If you'll excuse me," Catsie said. "I'm going to help Grandpa and Chad with the morning's chores. Have a wonderful trip you two!" She waved back as she ran off to fulfil her duties.  
Amy put her suitcases on the ground and waved back to Catsie. "Raye, I'm worried," she divulged.  
"About Catsie? So am I," Raye returned. She bit her thumb and tried to think. "You know as well as I do that if Metalia wants her back, there's nothing stopping her with us gone. She's completely helpless."  
"That's what I was thinking," Amy said. "I guess we'll find out if they want her or not soon enough. But the power of the Silver Crystal and the Rock of Magma should be strong enough to beat Metalia and turn everyone back to good, right?"  
Raye just stared at the ground. "My visions stopped coming when Jacey arrived, and no one else has reported having any visions. Just the ones of the savior, then Jacey arrived and they stopped. The balance has been thrown off somewhere and that's what we have to correct."  
Amy opened her mouth to say something, but just then, they heard a car door shut.  
***  
"Serena! Can you ever be not late?" Darien shouted as she came flying down her front steps, suitcase in hand. "Honestly, you'd think that this is important enough to warrant waking up on time!"  
She threw her stuff into his trunk and took her seat in the passenger side of his convertible. "I'm sorry, my alarm never went off this morning. I swear I didn't mean to wake up late."  
"You never do," he said and stared towards the temple. "Are you ready? You don't seem to be flustered at all by anything that's going on."  
"Are you kidding?" Serena just stared at him. "I'm scared out of my mind! Who on Earth wouldn't be afraid if they knew what was going on! Darien, you have no idea what's going on inside my head right now."  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and put a hand on her knee. "Tell me. It helps to talk about it sometimes."  
She closed her eyes and swallowed. "Well, the first thing on my mind is you and the girls. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. That's my first priority, the safety of my friends. Then I keep thinking about the whole world and what Metalia might do to it if we don't beat her immediately. That makes me start to think about the future and how I can protect it for Rini. I don't want her to grow up in a wasteland, or worse, never be born! I just can't get it to stop, Darien!"  
"We'll succeed and you'll never have to worry again, I promise you that much. I won't let anything happen."  
***  
Jacey walked around her room silently after Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru left. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she tried futilely to wipe them away. "I just can't do this!" she sobbed to Apollo and Athena. "They all think I'm some sort of savior! I'm not at all! I just have the powers of the other Eternal Sailor Scout. Hotaru is the one that they should be training."  
"Jacey, you can't just try to force your responsibility off on someone else. Only you hold the key to this battle and you know it, somewhere deep inside you," Apollo said.  
She bit her lip and choked on her words. "No I don't. I'm just another Sailor Scout! That's the whole reason that I'm upset, I can't do anything else to save the world. They think that I can, but when I fail, they'll be disappointed in me!"  
"I thought you had come to terms with your destiny, Jacey. You seemed so prepared at the meeting last night. Just think of everyone who needs you, and you can find the strength inside you to beat Metalia and all of her henchmen that she drags up from places. We have so much confidence in you," Athena said, with a bold voice. "You will succeed and make everyone so proud of you."  
Jacey thought hard for a moment. "I know that everyone is counting on me and that the whole fate of the world rests on us. I have to do this, if only to save Griffin and honor my family. I will rise to this challenge."  
"There you go!" Apollo cheered. "Now we have to get a move on. Everyone will be waiting for us to get to the temple. We can't miss that plane!"  
Jacey looked up and recognized the face of her mother imprinted on the ceiling. "You won't let me down, my child," a voice went through Jacey's head.  
"No, I won't, Mother. That I can promise." ***  
Jacey walked up the steps of the temple and saw the ten faces of the lives that immediately depended on her and her strength alone. "Hi," she sighed heavily. "Are you all ready to go?"  
"Ready and raring," Serena said, taking Darien's hand and walking towards Jacey. "You can come with the two of us in Darien's car, ok?"  
Jacey nodded in approval. Luna and Artemis trotted over to Apollo and Athena and they just looked at each other. "It's now or never," Athena said to the group. "Let's get moving."  
Raye gave her grandpa and Chad a last hug goodbye as she followed Amy, Mina, and Lita into a cab that was parked behind Darien and Amara's cars. "I love you both. I'll be back soon," she said and ran down the temple steps, wiping a tear from her eye. Amara's car pulled out, followed by Darien's and then the cab.  
Serena looked at Jacey for a few minutes as their car drove down the road before saying anything. "What's New York like?" she finally yelled over the wind.  
"Well, it's actually a lot like Tokyo. You know, a big city, a lot of shopping, evil. Pretty run of the mill, but it really is gorgeous over there." Jacey sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. "And the best part about it is that my family's there."  
"Sounds like the greatest place in the world," Serena said. "I'm proud to be defending it." ***  
Most of the girls stayed up all night on the plane, anxiously awaiting their arrival in the renowned New York City. Amara, Michelle, and Trista worked out battle plans while Hotaru slept soundly with her head nuzzled on Amara's shoulder. Lita listened to a cd, while Raye, Amy, and Mina watched the in-flight movie. Serena held tightly to Darien's hand as he silently read a book. The four cats had a fitful sleep for most of the ride and Jacey stared, red eyed, out the window at the ocean and then the land.  
Jacey was still staring as the sun began to peak over the horizon, and as she looked out into the distance, she noticed a dark cloud hanging in the space before them. Morning broke not too long before the plane was supposed to land at LaGuardia airport, and the sleeping passengers were all awakened by the pilot's voice over the intercom. "We're very sorry to report that do to adverse weather conditions, we will not be able to land at our scheduled point of arrival. We have been rerouted to Boston and will be landing there in approximately three hours."  
"The cloud!" Jacey thought. Darien and Serena looked at her as her eyes grew wide with understanding. "That's not smog," she said to them. "Don't you feel it? The city's under attack. Metalia's filling the city with her dark power!"  
"Jacey! What's going on!" Mina asked. "We can't go to Boston!"  
Jacey thought for a minute. "We just have to go, we don't have a choice. When we get there we'll just take a train into the city. I'll take a little bit longer, but when we get there we'll have more ass kicking energy." ***  
"I'm sorry, Miss, all of the trains to New York City have been stopped temporarily," the ticket seller at the Boston train station said sympathetically.  
Raye stepped up to the counter. "But we have to get to the city! It's a matter of extreme importance!"  
The ticket seller thought for a minute. "You could try to rent a car and take it down there, but they stopped the train because of dense smog levels. It's been going on all week."  
"Thanks a lot," Jacey said politely, picking up her bags. "Let's go find a rental place you guys. We're seriously running out of other options, so let's hope this shot goes better."  
It did and within an hour the ten girls, Darien, and the cats were in three cars headed for New York City. As they began to approach the bridge to the city, they could see the thick blackness that was a blanket over the entire skyline. Jacey just stared with a hollow look in her eyes.  
"My home," she whispered. "We have to go to Jen's house first. I have to make sure she's all right."  
"Won't she wonder why you're home?" Serena asked.  
"She knows about me, but it's a long story. Remind me to tell you when this is all over, ok?" Serena nodded and smiled.  
Moments later, they were across the bridge and every member of the group held their breath as they plunged into the darkness that was once the greatest city in the world. 


	20. Central Park Showdown

Chapter 19: Central Park Showdown  
  
"Aunt Jen! Aunt Jen!" Jacey called as she ran up to her house, inclosed in darkness. The evil feeling that filled the city was overwhelming and more than the Scouts could bear.  
Jen stuck her head out the window and saw the most beautiful face in the world, attached to the body running towards the house. "Jacey!" she cried out to her. Jacey threw open the door to the house and was greeted by Jen's strong arms. "I'm so glad you got home all right!"  
"Aunt Jen, what's going on! What happened to the city? Have you been all right?" Jacey and Jen held on to each other like they were meeting for the first time in ten years. "How could someone do this?"  
"Jacey! Everything's gone to Hell in a handbasket! The entire city's been turned upside down. The people are scared, and so am I!" Jen sat Jacey down at the kitchen table. "Not everyone's doing so well either. People are beginning to go crazy or something."  
Jacey rubbed her forehead. "How are Jake and Miriam and Grif?" she asked. "How have they been holding up?"  
Jen looked down at the table and Jacey immediately knew that something was wrong. "Jake and Miriam are fine, scared out of their minds, but physically unharmed."  
"And Grif. . ." Jacey pushed, even though she didn't want to hear the awful truth that she knew her aunt was about to utter.  
"He's been taken to Belvue, Jace," Jen said, taking Jacey's hand. "He went bonkers about a week ago, and no one knows why. He just keeps calling out weird names that no one comprehends, except yours. Jacey, he's calling out to you in his fits. I'm so sorry."  
Jacey felt numb. Everything that she had ever felt in her entire life, every iota of emotion, evaporated when she heard what happened to the only person she ever planned on loving for the rest of her life. "W. . .what?" she stammered.  
"The doctors come up with theory after theory, but nothing seems to make sense. His mother thinks its heartbreak gone awry after you've been gone."  
Jacey stood up abruptly and put her hands on the table. "I have to go see him, now," she said.  
"Have you seen it out there?" Jen asked. "Its Hell! You can't leave this house.  
Jacey looked deep into the eyes of the person who had been her "mother" for most of her life. She looked up to Jen and revered her. Jacey worshiped her every move and action. In those eyes she saw, for the first time, her mothers, Queen Jennifer and Cindy, all three in the same person. "I need this, Mother," she said to all of them. "I need to save him."  
Jen blinked, making the images of the other women even stronger. "Go," she said. "I know that you are the only one who can make this right. Go and bring every one home safely. I believe in you." Jen blinked again and they were gone.  
Jacey turned and made a quick bolt for the door before Jen could change her mind. As she ran down the front steps, all she heard was the sound of her own tears and Jen's faint "Be careful."  
***  
"Do you want us to go in there with you?" Serena asked. The entire group stood outside the hospital; Jacey had dragged them all there before doing anything else, even find a place to stay.  
Jacey closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, thanks. This is something that I have to do on my own. You understand, right?"  
"Go in there and fix your boyfriend," Amara smiled squeezing Michelle's hand. "We have a world to save."  
Jacey recited Griffin's room number over and over in her mind as she rode the elevator to the floor that he was staying on. She silently prayed that his parents weren't there so she wouldn't have to explain the bizarre situation that they were all in. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, walking slowly down the hall towards his room.  
"Nervous?" she heard a voice say behind her. Jacey jumped right out of her shoes, scared witless by whoever said that. "Sorry," the voice said. "I didn't mean to scare you!"  
Jacey held her face in her hands. "Please don't sneak up on me like that!" She slowly turned around and saw her face. "Jacey!" she eeped, completely startled. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm visiting Griffin, kind of," Jacey 2 said. "He can't see me. I can make myself invisible and watch over him when his parents aren't here."  
"Are they here now?" Jacey asked.  
Jacey 2 shook her head. "No, they went home last night and couldn't get back out this morning. I feel so horrible for them."  
The identical girls walked down the hallway, finishing the trip to Griffin's room. When they approached, Jacey looked inside. "What's wrong with him? I know it has something to do with what's going on in the city, but what is it?"  
"The Midnight Façade found his way back to Griffin's body," Athena said from behind them. "But Griffin is trying to keep it out. It's become a battle between Griffin's soul and the Midnight Façade's spirit. At this point it can only be one or the other."  
Jacey 2 nodded. "And he knows that you're the only one who can save him. You have to help him, and soon, Jacey. We're not sure how much longer he can last like this."  
"Well, he seems pretty quiet now," Jacey said.  
"We have to join you two back together now," Apollo said. "Then when you are combined and stronger, you can help him chose which path to take."  
The Jaceys turned looked at each other. "Wow, it's really over." Jacey 2 said. "I'm going to miss everything I have here on the outside."  
"You can still experience every second, you'll be in here with me," Jacey said. The two of them hugged tightly and Jacey whispered, "Rejoin."  
Jacey 2 turned into a swirling aura and returned to Jacey's body. "She knew everything about me," she said, beginning to cry. "I'm going to miss talking to her."  
"Like you said," Athena said. "She'll always be inside you. She still knows."  
With those words of encouragement, Jacey turned and walked into Griffin's room. She peered around the curtain divider and saw him lying there; eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. "Grif," she whispered.  
He slowly turned and looked at her, his eyes penetrating her. "Jacey," he said hoarsely. "I knew you would come. You have to help me."  
"I will help you, Grif," she said, kneeling by his bed. "I'm going to do absolutely everything that I can to make sure that you get better and fast." As she began to cry, she wiped away her tears, wanting to appear strong so as not to worry Griffin.  
"It's okay to cry," he said. "I know what's going on inside of me. But I can't stop it. That's why I need you Jacey."  
Jacey picked up his hand and held it to her cheek. "What do you want," she asked. "You have to make the decision and I can only help you from there. I can't make the choice for you."  
He turned his head so he was looking at the ceiling again. "I know what my life has to offer me. And I know that the Midnight Façade wants me. But I don't know what kind of Pandora's box that will open if that's what I choose. All I know is that I can be a superhero. Do you know what it will be like if I choose to the be the Midnight Façade?"  
"Don't do it, Jacey," she thought to herself. She had the power to tell him every detail of his life if he became the Midnight Façade. She could have her boyfriend back, and the best friend that she had always known. All he had to do was tell him. "I. . .I. . .um. . ." she stammered. "The thing is. . ." She began wringing her hands uncontrollably. "I have no clue."  
"Yes you do," he said. "But thank you for not just telling me because it might be what you want or don't want."  
With tears streaming down her face, she looked at him. His pale face looked almost as if it were part of the pillow on which his head lay. His eyes were glazed and his hands were cold. "Do you know what you want?" she asked, choking out the words.  
"To be with you, Sailor Earth," he said. "Turn me back into the Midnight Façade."  
Jacey's face lit up and she launched from her knees. She bent over his white face and kissed him so the Heavens above opened up and shone their light over just the two of them. The image of the Midnight Façade stood next to Griffin's bed and whispered to Jacey. "Thank you, my love," and disappeared into Griffin's body. The light faded and Jacey pulled away from Griffin. His face had color in it and his eyes were as expressive as ever. The best part was his hands were warm again. "I love you, Jacey," he said to her. "Thank you for saving me, yet again." "That's what I'm here for," she said, pulling him up out of bed. "Now we have to go and save the world."  
***  
"While you were inside, I was able to figure out where the center of the negative energy was coming from, Jacey," Amy said. She held up her little computer to show Jacey the area of the city where the power was the strongest. "Central Park."  
Jacey just stared at them. "Are you kidding? Do you know how huge that place is? And there are people all over that area!" She turned to the group, stumped. "Does anyone have a plan?"  
Everyone just looked at the person next to them. "We know next to nothing, Jace," Trista said. "How are we supposed to plan?"  
"I don't know. But we can't just walk in there swinging," Jacey said. She began to think of the best plan of attack. "Well, we could break off into groups and each take an entrance into the park and fight our way to the center. Once we've gotten there, I figure we'll have taken out a whole bunch of minions so we can face off against Metalia pretty uninterrupted."  
"Sounds like a plan," Griffin said. "I don't have any objections."  
"Don't forget," Serena said. "We have friends that have been taken and turned evil again. We can't kill them, only use healing powers."  
"What about the groups that don't have healing abilities, what then?" Michelle asked.  
Luna leaped into the air and produced two pens. "They open a door to another dimension. Shout Dimensional Door Open and you can store any enemy in there and they will be safe until Jacey and Serena can heal them."  
"Mina, Trista, you two are coming with me," Jacey said. "Amara, Amy, and Griffin are together. Serena, Michelle, and Lita are a group. And Hotaru, Raye, and Darien will go together. If there are any objections, too bad." She handed Amy and Darien the interdimensional pens. "Reach the center safely, got it? Amy, go in the west entrance, Darien, you take the east entrance, Serena you go from the south, and I'm going in right here."  
***  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, and the Midnight Facade stalked quietly through the park, being careful not to make a single sound as they stepped lightly.  
"We're approaching some major negative energy," Mercury said, lowering her computer from in front of her face. "We might have to battle soon."  
Uranus smiled. "That's where I come in," she smiled, holding her fist in her hand.  
The Midnight Façade stopped her. "We can't just fight pell mell like that. This time we need a plan, a serious one. The center of the park is the goal; we can't get hurt fighting some minions. Got it?"  
Uranus glared, but she knew that he was right. "Fine. What's the plan then? We'd better think of something awfully quickly."  
"I think it's a little late for that children," a voice laughed from above them. "You probably should have made a plan before you got in over your heads!"  
Mercury, Uranus, and the Midnight Façade looked up abruptly. "Bertie!" Mercury screeched. "Avery!"  
  
"Who else would you be expecting?" Avery cackled. "But enough pleasantry. We were sent to kill you, and that's pretty much the plan!"  
"You want a fight?" Uranus challenged.  
Mercury put her arm out in front of her. "No, don't! They're good! They're our friends!"  
"I hate to say it," Midnight said. "But I don't think that they are anymore. We have to get them into that alternate timespace so that Earth and Moon can save them."  
Mercury and Uranus held hands to do a double power. "Mercury Aqua. . . World. . .Rhapsody!. . .Shaking!" They exploded into a blast of energy that sent Bertie and Avery flying.  
Midnight grabbed the pen that Amy had given to him and held it up in the air. "Dimensional Door Open!" he shouted and a large black hole began opening, crackling with energy.  
Mercury and Uranus grabbed both of the girls and threw them into the portal, and Midnight lowered his hand, closing the gate again. "Good job," he said, handing the pen back to Mercury.  
"Keep it," she said. "We officially have our plan for the rest of our trip."  
***  
"Neptune, Jupiter," Sailor Moon said. "Do you think that we'll have to fight any of our friends before we have to face Metalia?" Sailor Moon absentmindedly kicked the leaves around her feet and shuffled through the park.  
Neptune shrugged. "You never know. A lot of them are out there, according to Luna, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. So I guess we've got a pretty good shot at running into a few of them."  
"Great," she pouted.  
"Cheer up!" Jupiter said. "I can't really think of a good reason why, but you should anyway!"  
Jupiter and Neptune suddenly stopped, prompting Sailor Moon to do the same. She slowly raised her head, her eyes first catching a glimpse of two pairs of boots and then the familiar faces of her rival and middle school crush. "Ann! Alan!"  
They just smirked at her. "We've been looking for you, Sailor Moon. And now, we'll kill you!"  
"I hardly think so," Neptune said. "Deep Submerge!" she shouted. The blast of water energy slammed Alan against a tree.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted and sliced Ann up good.  
Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and held it out to them. "You have two choices," she said to the broken and bleeding couple. "You can be healed and live life like you were before or you can die here by my hand. It's your call."  
"Heal us, Sailor Moon," Alan whispered. "Ann and I want to go back to being good. We liked our life."  
Sailor Moon looked into his eyes. "All right." She held up her scepter and closed her eyes. "Moon Healing Activation!" A gentle light spread over Alan and Ann as they disappeared back to where they came from.  
"Something's not right," Jupiter said. "That was much too easy. What's going on?"  
"I don't know," Sailor Moon said. "Let's catch up with everyone."  
***  
Saturn strained to hear sounds off in the distance. "They've been fighting," she told Mars and Tuxedo Mask. "Stay sharp now, I can guarantee an attack coming on soon."  
"Poor Catsie and her sisters!" Mars said. "Catsie must be so afraid for them right now, not knowing what happened to them."  
"Why should she be sad?" a voice giggled in front of them. "She's here with us and quite happy I must say!"  
The three snapped forward to see Prisma, laughing hysterically, holding Catsie's still body, clad in the outfit she wore when she was evil. "Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "What do you want with her anyway!"  
Catsie's eyes began to glow red. "Bait!" she cackled and sent a burst of blue fire from her fingers, which forced the three to scatter in all directions. "You saps don't stand a chance against us." She stood up and poised herself for an attack at Saturn.  
"Mars Flame. . ." Mars pulled back her flaming bow as she grabbed Prisma from behind and pointed the arrow at her head. "You touch her Catsie and your sister gets it good."  
Catsie's eyes returned to normal. "Prisma!" she cried and then the turned red again, scowling. "Let her go," Catsie hissed.  
Mars looked into Catsie's eyes. "You're still in there Catsie, and Sailor Moon can heal you again if you let her. If you leave us be we can heal you and your sisters."  
Images of Catsie and her sisters on Earth floated through her memory and brought tears to her eyes. "Put her down and heal let Sailor Moon heal us."  
Saturn held up the pen and shouted, "Dimensional Door Open!" Catsie and Prisma walked into the portal, looking sadly back at Mars, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask. "They'll be all right," Saturn comforted.  
"But I'm getting a strange vibe from the whole situation," Tuxedo Mask said. "Let's hurry up to find the others."  
***  
"Canyon Rock Slide!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
Venus writhed under the weight of the man sitting on top of her. "LET ME GO!"  
The powerful attacks hit him and he was propelled against a tree, freeing Venus to send her attack. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Malachite!" a woman's voice shrieked. "You annoying Scouts! I've killed your families and now its your turn!"  
Earth just scowled. "I'd never give you the satisfaction, Zoicite. You're going to share the same fate as that worthless sack of flesh over there."  
Zoicite drew her sword to prepare for combat and Pluto and Venus stepped between the two women. "You're going to have to kill us before you touch her!" Venus said.  
"And it doesn't look like you have too good of a chance at doing that!" Pluto chimed in.  
Earth put her hands on Venus and Pluto's shoulders. "I need to do this one on my own. For my whole family. She destroyed us all once, and I won't let her do it again."  
The other two Scouts stepped away, leaving the women to face off once again. Zoicite lunged at her and she calmly dropped to her knees. "Earth Quake Shake!" The ground began to rumble.  
"Not again!" Zoicite yelled in mid-air. The rock formation swallowed her, leaving Sailor Earth staring at her spot in the ground.  
She put her hand to the ground to make her next attack. "Molten Lava. . ." She immediately stopped when she felt the cold steel of Malachite's sword against her throat. Without an ounce of fear in her heart, she began to swirl in flames as the earth began to shake again. "FLOW!"  
The blade melted from his hands as his body was devoured by the liquid hot lava surrounding them. The fire died from Earth's body when the pair had died and there was no trace of a battle ever having been fought. "That's a nifty little trick the Rock of Magma adds to that attack," Venus said.  
"Its over," Earth whispered. "Come on, we have to go and meet everyone else. They're probably waiting for us." 


	21. The Last Hurrah

Chapter 20: The Last Hurrah  
  
"We're here," Venus said running up to the rest of the Scouts in the center of the park.  
She, Pluto, and Earth surveyed the scene. "What's going on here?" Earth asked. "There's nothing. It looks completely normal! It isn't even dark here!"  
Sailor Moon shrugged. "We've been trying to figure that out too. It makes it so much creepier."  
"Well I'm so glad that this is creepy for you, Scouts," a voice from nowhere boomed. "I live off of wonderful energy that humans produce and you all will be delicacies."  
"Where's it coming from!" Mars shrieked. The Scouts looked frantically around, searching for the body that the voice belonged to.  
"I don't see her!" Uranus called out.  
The ground began to quiver slightly and the Scouts looked to the rocks bouncing along the ground. "She's right beneath us!" Earth screamed, grabbing Saturn and diving off to the side as the giant form of Metalia burst through the ground below them.  
"Hello, my little cowering children," Metalia boomed, looming high over the heads of the Scouts. "I hope you enjoyed playing with the toys I sent out for you. I do hope that you were hurt badly."  
  
"No such luck," Jupiter shouted up at her.  
"Yeah! They all caved without a need for a fight," Mercury said, her fear evaporating.  
Metalia shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you do a half- ass brainwashing job. Let that be a lesson to you, do something all the way, or don't start it in the first place. Well, that just means that I'm going to have to privilege of killing you all on my own."  
Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus gathered in a circle and took out their talismans and placed them at arm's length in the circle. They began to glow with the color of their aura until the circle turned black.  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
The black aura transformed into a solid mass above the four scouts and they hurled it at Metalia. The giant ball sailed at her and smashed to pieces right before making contact with her body.  
"Did you honestly think that would work?" she cackled with delight. "I am the all-powerful ruler of darkness and you think a big beach ball will stop me! I'm almost insulted."  
"I hope you were!" Venus shouted.  
Metalia turned and flashed her eyes, sending a blast of energy that threw Venus back.  
"Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted after her.  
"Let me set the record straight, Scouts," Metalia began, seeming to grow larger with every word. "I have big plans for this planet and I would like to start soon. And I'm no moron like those who preceded me; I'm not going to waste time with small talk. I'm going to kill you all right now." She held out her hand directly at Sailor Moon and Earth. "So long, girls."  
The ground began to rumble and a blast of black energy shot straight for the girls. "NOOOOOO!!!" Pluto shouted. She and Mercury jumped, pushing Earth and Moon out of the way, but being blasted themselves.  
Sailor Earth stared in horror as her mentor and friend writhed in agony as the electrically charged blast began sucking the energy from them. "Let them go!" she shouted.  
The Midnight Façade helped her to her feet. "Earth, I think this might require a drastic measure on your part momentarily," he said. "This isn't going well already. She wasn't kidding when she said that she wasn't going to drag this out."  
Earth looked out at Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter firing away at Metalia. She turned and beside her was Tuxedo Mask trying to lead Sailor Moon away from the fallen Venus, Pluto, and Mercury. "I know what I have to do before I try that. I made a promise that the Rock would be a last resort." She barely had time to blink before she saw Jupiter and Mars entangled in a web that began to drain their energy.  
She looked away and held he hand over her face. "Guardian Sun protect me!" she shouted and waited for the giant ball of flamed to transform her into Sailor Sun. But nothing happened. "Guardian Sun protect me!" she called frantically. Earth turned around and was met by a blinding flash of light.  
***  
"Where am I?" Sailor Earth said, rubbing her eyes.  
"You are on the sun, with me," a soft voice that she recognized as Sailor Sun's called to her.  
Earth regained her sight and found herself standing face to face with a woman made of flames. "Why didn't I transform?" Earth asked. "We're being wiped out down there and I need you! We all need you!"  
Sailor Sun looked forlornly at her. "I can no longer help you. Not now, at least."  
"But why?" Earth asked frantically.  
"There has always been a fundamental battle between good and evil in this universe. You and the Scouts represent the ultimate good and Metalia is the ultimate evil. I represent and preserve the balance of power in the universe, I cannot help you because my influence on the side of good would throw the balance off, creating havoc."  
Earth stood, baffled. "But don't you want good to win?"  
"Of course I do, but you have to beat evil on your own. You have been provided with all of the knowledge and tools to do so throughout your life. The only way for you to win is to do it on your own."  
"I get it," Sailor Earth said, despondently. "I don't think its fair, but I get it."  
"I have faith in you," Sailor Sun said, laying a hand on Earth's shoulder. "Your heart is your strongest weapon, always remember that."  
She leaned over and gave Earth a hug and then there was another flash of light.  
***  
"Earth! Where were you?" Sailor Moon cried. "They're gone, they're all gone!"  
Above them, Metalia cackled and Jacey had just enough time to see her entangle Tuxedo Mask and The Midnight Façade in another web. The other Scout were gaunt and still in their crackling prisons.  
Earth lowered her head. "Sailor Moon," she whispered. "I'm going to attack her head on and distract her. While I do that, you need to attack with the Silver Crystal. It's the only option that we have left."  
"But you. . ." Moon started. "You won't survive."  
"I know," Earth sighed. "But it's the only way. You have to promise that you'll finish her off no matter what. Don't pay attention to what happens to me. You still have a chance to save everyone else."  
Moon nodded. "Good luck."  
Sailor Earth dashed off towards Metalia. "Hey ugly!" she called up to her. Metalia looked down indignantly. "Yeah you! Molten Lava Flow!!!!" She let out the attack of hot lava that encased Metalia and cooled instantly. "Did it work?" she thought to herself.  
"That was hardly an attack!" Metalia cried, bursting through the shell. "Say goodbye you annoying little brat!" She raised her had and threw Earth a foot deep into the pavement.  
"Moon Crystal Power!!!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"What?" Metalia cried as the white light surrounded her. "NOOO!!!!"  
Sailor Moon sighed, her shoulder slumping down as she fell to her knees. She looked up and the white light blasted her backwards. "NO!" she thought. "This isn't supposed to happen!" Her eyes fluttered and landed upon Metalia who looked as though she was laughing as hard as ever. "I'm sorry everyone, I really am."  
"Fools," Metalia laughed. "They were never even a challenge."  
"They might not have been, but I am," a voice strained. "I'm going to send you back to the Hell that you came from." Earth's hand grasped the edge of the hole that she lay in and she began to pull herself out, but she faltered.  
"You aren't strong enough," Metalia laughed. "There's no way you can beat me now."  
Earth's eyes began to glow red and an aquamarine aura surrounded her. "Rock of Magma," she bellowed and the aura turned into a blazing fire. "You are the one that doesn't stand a chance now." Her voice had gone cryptic and she began to float slowly out of the hole and towards Metalia.  
Metalia still looked unshaken by Earth's recovery. "You must die now!" she shouted and sent her most powerful blast of energy at her.  
Earth stood, braced against the blast, unable to overcome it, but not weak enough to succumb to it. "Help me!" she called out. "I need you!"  
"I'm here for you, Jacey, Sailor Earth," The Midnight Façade's voice came to her. "I love you and I know that you can beat her once and for all."  
"I'm here too, Sis," Tuxedo Mask rang in her mind.  
A chorus of the Scouts came into her head, filling her with the energy that they had left, filling her with power.  
"Jacey, I'm here," Jen's voice came to her. "In every life, in every form, I'm here and I'm ready to help you!"  
"Be strong!" Apollo and Athena's voices called out. "We're behind you all the way!"  
The entire city began to quake with the power that the battle was emitting. Earth was engulfed in a giant ball of flames, her eyes glowing beyond recognition. "Sorry to delay those plans of yours," she bellowed, the voices of all of the Scouts echoing with hers. "Wait, no I'm not!"  
"You won't win!" Metalia shouted, shielding herself from the immense power levels that Earth was emitting.  
"Yes, we will." She turned her head up to the sky and the ground began to break open, the bodies of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and the Midnight Façade rose in the air. Earth's eyes went black and the flames imploded into her body. "SELF DESTRUCT!"  
The city was covered in a blinding white light and everything was silent. 


	22. Normal Lives?

Chapter 21: Normal Lives?  
  
"Jacey! Jacey! I think I have something that you want to see!" Jen called up the stairs to her. "It's a nice big. . ."  
"Oooo! Let me see!" Jacey shrieked, bounding down the stairs and rushing her aunt. She seized the large white envelope and tore it open. "Dear Ms. Chiba-Monroe. . . We are pleased to inform you that we are offering you admission for the fall semester at Oxford University! Oh my God I got in!"  
Jen wrapped Jacey in her arms and held the screaming girl close to her. "I knew you would! I'm so proud of you Jace! You get to go to England for four years. Just think of all of the possibilities!"  
"I know! I know! I don't think I've ever been this excited in my life!" Jacey hugged Jen tightly. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you, though. You've been the biggest part of my life since I can remember. I love you so much!"  
Jen just smiled. "Go run and tell Griffin! He'll be thrilled!"  
Jacey kissed her on the cheek and bolted for the door. "Grif!" she yelled, not even halfway out the door. "Grif, get out here!"  
He came running out his front door, a panicked look on his face. "What's going on Jace? What's wrong?" He grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.  
"I'm going with you!" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "I got into Oxford, and I get to go with you!"  
Grif scooped her up and spun her around the front yard, his muscular arms encircling her waist. "I told you you would! I can't believe we get to go to England together!" He put her down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Jacey."  
"I love you too!" she cried, holding him close to her. "I'm so happy that we're staying together."  
"This calls for a celebration! Am I the first to know, or do we have a phone call or two to make?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
She nodded. "I wanted you to be there when I called, it's really important to me that you are."  
***  
"Congrats, Kid," Amara said on the computer screen. "I'm proud of you."  
Trista smiled. "There's no one that an old-fashioned Japanese private school can't get into college!"  
"You've earned your break!" Michelle said. "You and Grif will be so happy!"  
"Way to go!" Hotaru said.  
Jacey smiled with Griffin by her side. "Thanks guys," she said. "I'm so strong, mentally and physically, now, I don't think I could have made it in without you guys!"  
"Don't take credit away from yourself! It was your grades and hard work that got you in, don't forget that!" Trista said.  
"Trust me, I won't," Jacey replied. "I hope to see you guys soon, but only under good circumstances, ok?"  
Michelle laughed. "Hopefully that won't be a problem!"  
"See ya!" Hotaru yelled, waving at the webcam that broadcast her image across half a world. "Write us a letter or something!"  
"I will," Jacey smiled.  
***  
"Wow, Jace!" Serena shouted. "This is going to be so much fun for all of us!"  
Amy and Mina laughed. "It is a huge coincidence that we all got into Oxford too!" Amy said.  
"Especially Serena!" Raye said, rolling her eyes.  
Lita held out her hand. "Just because she doesn't apply herself like we do, doesn't mean she doesn't have the brains."  
"Thank you, Lita," Serena said. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Raye. "It's nice to know that someone is on my side for a change!"  
"So when are you leaving," Mina asked, changing the topic of conversation.  
Jacey rolled her eyes. "The third week in August, I believe, Grif and Darien and I are going to leave from here."  
"That's right, Darien's coming next week to stay with you guys for the summer," Amy said. "I hope you all have a good time there!"  
Grif smiled. "I'm sure we will. I can't wait to hear all of the big brother talks that I've missed out on for the whole beginning of my and Jace's relationship!"  
"We'll be in touch soon, ok?" Jacey said. They all waved goodbye and then she signed off. She leaned back in her chair and looked at Grif. "Only three months left here," she sighed.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Wow." He stood up and got ready to leave her bedroom. "I'm gonna go now and let you call Darien. Call me when you're finished and we'll all do something for dinner, ok?"  
She stood up and kissed him. "Of course," she said and waved as he ran down the stairs and out of the house. ***  
"Isn't it so amazing that we all got accepted, you're doing the research project, and Grif's doing the study abroad? It's like it's in the stars!" Jacey sighed on the phone to Darien.  
"Be careful what you say about the stars," he said. "Let this just be a good thing, no evil attached whatsoever!"  
She rolled her eyes and threw a beanbag in the air. "Enough said on that topic! So, how's Serena taking the few months apart?"  
"Oh, like a champ," he said sarcastically. "She's never taken well to my leaving for more than a few hours."  
"Rightfully so," Jace said. "You are a high demand guy, what with your new brotherly duties and whatnot."  
"I can't wait to see Jen," he said, his voice dripping with excitement. "She's the one person I really feel that I need to talk to make things complete for me."  
Jacey smiled to herself. "Well, the wait won't be that long anymore. I'm going to go, to avoid a killer phone bill, so I'll see you next week!" ***  
"You are a true champion, Jacey," Athena said. "You took everything that we handed you, your friends, and the world handed you and you went with it. And to top it off, you succeeded with flying colors."  
Jacey lay on her bed, engrossed in her thoughts about the future as the cats entered her room. "You think I'm a champ?" she asked them.  
"Of course," Apollo said. "You saw the result of the battle, of all of your sacrifice. Who else could have done what you did and turned out on top?"  
She just shrugged. "I'm guessing by your reaction that it wouldn't be very many people, huh?" The cats just looked at her. "Ok, so I'm giving myself more credit now. I only want to think about the future and going to Oxford and being with my friends, boyfriend, and brother."  
"It's the most important thing in life, friends and family, that is," Athena said.  
"You know what, at first I was upset that we didn't lose our memories after fighting Metalia. We were promised normal lives and no more Sailor Scout stuff," Jacey said, sitting up.  
Apollo looked at her. "But there hasn't been anymore Sailor Scout stuff."  
"Let me finish!" she said rolling her eyes at him. "But now, I think about what I would have lost if I lost my memory. I wouldn't have a boyfriend, or a brother, or a set of the best friends in the world. Maybe having to pick up the Sailor Scout thing at some point in the future wouldn't be a horrible price to have to pay in return for all to the benefits I've gotten from it."  
Athena smiled. "That's the idea," she purred. "It isn't all that bad all of the time. You triumph over evil, and save the world. I think that alone should be worthwhile." "Most definitely," Jacey said. "But I still wonder why we never lost our memories." ***  
In the kitchen, Jen was stirring the sauce for Jacey's congratulations meal. "Sometimes I think that girl will never learn," she thought to herself. "She knows whatever she wants to know, she can always ask." ( 


End file.
